Sodality Arc 3: Renkotsu
by Eboni
Summary: Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu establish themselves as a trio of respectable demonslayers as they seek out new members for what will become the most notorious band of mercenaries in ancient Japan. Third story in the Sodality Arc.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey, it's me again! Here is the start of the third installment to the Sodality Arc. I hope you all like it as much as the other two :). I'm going to work really hard on this one, and I'm trying very hard to be historically correct, but history, certain things in the Inuyasha time period, and certain things I want to happen aren't working together. I believe the creator of the anime took some liberties with Japanese history and I'm going to take a small amount too. I'm not going to go overboard and be totally unbelievable; I'm just going to try to explain some things I saw in the anime by tying it into something I'm trying to do. Tell me when you think I'm going too far though ;). Ok, I'll shut up and let you read the story :). Enjoy ;)!

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Corrina: Hey girl! Thanks for reviewing. Glad you enjoyed the candy scenes; I think I enjoyed them a little too much. I couldn't let them go, lol :). Well here is the beginning of the Renkotsu story. I hope you like it. (No candy yet). Take care!

Evil-Zukin: Thankee :). I was going for cute lol. (Not really, but I'm glad that it is ;). Yes, I am making another one lol! Here you are! Thanks for reviewing! Please enjoy, and take care!

Me, just me: So did you ever get to finish reading lol? I hope you did. Thank you for reviewing or trying to (lol). You are one diligent person :). Well I hope you get the chance to read this one :). Enjoy and take care!

Yennie-Gurl: Yes, the story is over, but here is the next! You've told all your friends? Whatever for, lol? Thanks though :). I really hope you like the start of this story. Thank you for reviewing :). Enjoy and take care!

Gerbil: Glad you likee :). Here's the next. I really hope you like Renkotsu's story as much as you did Suikotsu's. Take care and enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

Ibara-hime: Evil PC...ate my review....grumbles. Thank you for rewriting it when most would not have bothered :). Red bean paste sounds scary. When I looked up Japanese candies for him to eat I kinda avoided the stuff I don't like, hehehe. But you are right, it would be more likely for him to eat red bean paste, so you'll see it ;). Whoo hoo! Send me pages! Yay! Lol, sorry about that. Ok... lol. I'm not a fan of Renkotsu either; he DID kill Jakotsu with his stinky self. I am, however, looking forward to write his story. I get to do the darker tone thing with him :). I hope you like it girl, but I get the feeling I won't be getting any German cake :(. Oh, about the translating...sounds interesting. If you really want to go through all that trouble, you have my permission :). Thanks for considering it. I'm honored :). Well...enjoy the story and take care and thanks for reviewing!

MageofDarkness: Hehehe, well I already e-mailed ya and told you what Jakky is :) and in this story I think I'll finally come out and say it somewhere down the line lol. I hope you like it. I have no real love for Renkotsu, but his story is going to be fun... it may not be as funny as the other, but hopefully you'll still be entertained :). Take care, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

Skittlez: Lol, you are so funny. Well here is your Renkotsu story; I hope you enjoy the start of it! Take care and thank you for reviewing!

Lynxzeo X: Hey, thanks! I wonder how they're going to name Renkotsu too, lol! Well here is the start of the new story; I really hope you like it! Take care, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

D Pearl: Lol, thanks for the review; I think :). Hm, about my "mistake." I'm sure lots of people noticed it, and I hope they assumed that I was taking fan fiction liberties. (Which I was and still am ;)). I try to stick with canon as much as possible, but sometimes canon just doesn't offer enough information, so things must be made up. I probably should have put up a Mild AU warning, huh? I know that Ban and Ja already had their markings as did Suikotsu, and I saw the flashback of how they happened upon Suikotsu...but well, it was more fun for me to do it my way ;). (Singing loudly: What I say goes, and I'm in contro-o-ol! Muhahahaha!) Lol! Ok, I'll stop being silly. Anyways, sorry if you didn't like it :(. Thanks for dropping me a line though; I really appreciate it. Take care!

Moonlightassassin: :) Here is the next story :). I hope you "love" this one too lol. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Riftwar-Slave: :). I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job explaining the names. Jakotsu and Suikotsu I can see... but the names for Renkotsu and the others are gonna be a bit harder to explain lol. We'll see how I do. I'm glad you like my stories, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Take care and thank you for reviewing! :)

* * *

Sodality Arc 3

"Renkotsu"

Prologue

"He's headed your way Suikotsu!" Bankotsu called to his comrade and while he couldn't see Suikotsu, Bankotsu knew the man had heard him. He stood ankle deep in icy swamp water, wishing he'd thought to roll up his pants. When Bankotsu had taken the rear position, he hadn't counted on chasing the demon through the swamp, much less letting the demon evade him and having the others deal with him. He'd stationed Jakotsu and Suikotsu in different vicinities of the wooded area.

There was no way in hell this particular youkai was going to live to threaten anymore villages tonight. Bankotsu could feel the warmth of the hibachi and hot soup in his belly right then. Payment for killing bothersome demons normal people were too afraid to go after was nice.

So Bankotsu's group hadn't become a wicked band of notorious mercenaries yet, but they were quickly becoming well known and reliable demon slayers. It was... progress. They were killing things, staying in shape, and eating regularly, that was what really mattered to Bankotsu.

He heard a surprised yelp from Jakotsu and shout from Suikotsu afterward, announcing that the demon had gotten away from him as well.

Damn. It was too dark for Bankotsu to be able to tell exactly what kind of a demon it was, but the thing could move and it had sharp nails. He was currently ignoring a stinging scratch on his shoulder.

There went another good shirt.

An inhuman yowl was cut short before it could alert other demon kin of its plight. Had the beast been killed?

"Got him!" Jakotsu's voice echoed in the night.

Dinner and warmth, here I come!

* * *

"Gods... I am so cold!" Jakotsu was shivering. He scooted closer to the wooden hibachi, careful not to set the blankets he had wrapped around his shoulders afire.

"It's because you don't have any meat on your bones," Suikotsu teased, looking perfectly content sitting a few paces away from the fire, sipping a small bowl of hot broth. Bankotsu couldn't really complain about the temperature of the small, one-room cabin either. With all of the windows and the door shut and padded to not let in cold air, a moderate-sized, charcoal fire going, a large pot of hot soup and tea, and thick blankets to use as self insulators, their temporary housing accommodation was pretty damn cozy.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "I have got plenty. I wish you two would leave me alone."

"Here..." Bankotsu came to kneel beside the heating device in the middle of the room and reached to ladle more soup from the black pot over the fire into Jakotsu's idle cup. He frowned slightly at the sound of liquid hitting liquid. Jakotsu hadn't finished his first serving it seemed. Bankotsu held the refilled mug to Jakotsu, "...drink all of this. It'll warm you up better than blankets."

Bankotsu sat on his knees on the blanketed wooden floor, watching Jakotsu take small, leisurely sips from the bowl. He hadn't been exaggerating about how cold he was, if he was willing to force down second helpings of dinner for more heat. Jakotsu's hands trembled as he held the dish close to his face, perhaps trying to let the steam rising from the soup bring some color to his chalky complexion.

Concern motivated Bankotsu to place his palm against Jakotsu's cool brow. "Do you feel ok?"

"I feel fine, Aniki. I am not going to get sick." Jakotsu grinned deviously, his milky cheeks finally gaining a little color as his gray eyes glinted with mischief and his voice took on a superior tone. "Face it; I am immune to the little bug you and Suikotsu were so fond of passing back and forth to one another."

Bankotsu scowled at being reminded of that. For nearly three weeks at the beginning of the winter season, he and Suikotsu had been plagued with the cold from hell that they just couldn't get rid of. When Bankotsu thought he was better, Suikotsu got sick, and when _he_ got better, Bankotsu was ill again! Jakotsu, however, remained the perfect portrait of good health, nursing both Bankotsu and Suikotsu, all-the-while thoroughly amused at the whining antics both supposedly displayed while under the influence of low-grade fevers. Bankotsu couldn't decide what was worse, being sick or being subjected to Nurse Jakotsu's awful bedside manner. Both had been abominable.

"You'll get_ something_, and then I'll make _you_ lay on your back and eat _my_ cooking while wearing every piece of clothing you own and ten blankets," Bankotsu narrowed his dark, blue eyes dangerously. Revenge would be sweet.

"Hey," Jakotsu pouted, sounding a bit defensive, "that was always what my mama did when I was sick, and I am still alive! Oh... but her cooking and mine are not quite the same..."

Bankotsu's need for revenge dulled at Jakotsu's admission. His dear friend hadn't actually tried to kill him with the slop he ordained as food after all. "What did she make for you?"

Jakotsu's head fell forward slightly, long ringlets of inky black hair obscuring Bankotsu's view of his face. "I do not remember, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu sighed; the voice Jakotsu had used let Bankotsu know that he clearly did remember; he just didn't want to talk about it. He never wanted to talk about it, but he kept giving Bankotsu all these tiny clues about his past that drove Bankotsu absolutely crazy with this burning desire to know everything about him. He had grown up so differently... Jakotsu was a book in which Bankotsu would only get to read the cover.

Grrrr... it was frustrating. He wanted to press him, but Suikotsu, seeming to sense it, interrupted with, "It's a wonder how you two survived almost two years of traveling together without me. Neither one of you cooks better than the other, and your meals aren't fit to feed a starving, village dog."

Ouch. Bankotsu had seen those things eat their own shit.

Suikotsu laughed heartily at the angry looks he received from both Bankotsu and Jakotsu. He finished his soup in one long swallow and set his cup down with a soft clack. "So, what are we to do for the night? Did you open any of the new scrolls that were in our box, Oo-Aniki?"

Good old Suikotsu, he always knew the right time to change the subject before there was an argument. For a man who liked to rip his opponents into small unrecognizable pieces, he was very laid back and easy-going, mild-tempered even. Like the rest of them, he only seemed possessed when faced with potential victims.

"Not yet, Suikotsu. I was so interested in getting warm and dry I forgot to get them from the box. There are new ones?" Bankotsu pulled his long raven braid over his shoulder, stroking his thumb across a single plait.

"Three or four, I think," Suikotsu said, standing and stretching his large, stocky body. Jakotsu winced at the cracking noises the older man made as he walked to the door.

"Oh, get over it. What's the difference between the sounds of popping your joints and snapping bones with a sword?"

"One is disgusting and the other is not," Jakotsu replied.

Ai. Bankotsu massaged his temples.

The wind howled as Suikotsu opened the door to reach out and drag the letter box in. He slammed it shut quickly, stuffing the blankets back into the crack beneath the door. A few snowflakes had found their way in out of the cold and settled onto the floor, already starting to melt.

Suikotsu turned to face them and Bankotsu couldn't help but giggle at the snow caked in his hair and eyebrows. "You look like an old man!"

Suikotsu raised a white tipped eyebrow. "Yeah?– well respect your elders and come get this box."

Bankotsu snorted; elder indeed, Suikotsu was the ripe old age of 24. He was Bankotsu's senior by 9 years, and Jakotsu's by 6, but 4 months of traveling together had proved that age didn't matter at all. Bankotsu had been a little worried about it in the beginning. How would older men take to being led by a boy? So far, so good.

Bankotsu rose from his knees, ruffling Jakotsu's soft hair as he shuffled by, keeping a blanket balanced over his shoulders. The wooden box was damp from exposure to the elements and the scrolls inside were a trifle soggy. He hoped the ink hadn't run.

"Glad we got in before the snow started," Suikotsu said, dusting frost from his hair. Bankotsu pulled black ribbon from one message and let it uncurl in his hands before opening it to read.

"Me too, or we would've had to carry Jakotsu in," Bankotsu chuckled. That wouldn't have been fun, since Jakotsu was still wary about Suikotsu putting his hands on him.

Hm... "Hey, this guy says he'll pay us in concubines and rice, if we come get solve his tanuki problem."

Jakotsu snorted. "Tanuki? Aniki, we will not lower ourselves to that, will we?"

"No way," Bankotsu shook his head. He tossed that scroll away and opened another. "This one's got centipede youkai and will pay us in silk."

"Silk?" Jakotsu sounded interested.

"We've got enough," Bankotsu informed him. It was true; they were the best dressed mercenary band-to-be in the land, and quite frankly Bankotsu was a little embarrassed of the fact, but it pleased Jakotsu greatly so he didn't complain too much. Though, fine apparel was very hard to keep clean much less in tact.

"How about this one, Oo-Aniki? They will pay in silver and lodge us in town in their manor, if we get rid of a mononoke."

"Mononoke?" Jakotsu asked. "They need an exorcist, not us."

"Not necessarily," Bankotsu said, taking the paper from Suikotsu's fingers. He skimmed over the letter. "They are not quite sure what it is, I believe. We can go and check it out. It may just be some youkai playing tricks, and we'll get first class service and payment."

Jakotsu grunted unhappily. Staying in a manor meant rubbing elbows with many noisy household servants and such, and Jakotsu was not one known for his people skills.

Bother. He'd really wanted to take this one on.... Oh! He grinned slyly as his eyes fell upon something he hadn't noticed in the letter.

"Did I mention they have a live in tailor?"

"When do we leave?"

Suikotsu chuckled, rolling a letter back up and chunking the heavy paper across the small cabin to pop Jakotsu on the head.

"Oi!" Jakotsu moaned, frowning and picking up the scroll dourly. He shoved it in the fire and watched it burn for a moment, before his good spirits returned. "Oo-Aniki, when do we leave?

"Tomorrow morning sound good? We can have a light breakfast, post a notice of our relocation, and be on our way."

"Sounds fine to me," Suikotsu said, looking around the room at all of the things they had accumulated from their month stay in the cabin. "We're going to have to leave a lot of things behind this time."

Bankotsu followed Suikotsu's gaze. "Yeah." They had never stayed in one place for quite as long as they had stayed there. The jobs kept pouring in and most of them were not more than a few miles from their base of operations, giving them no real reason to move.

"Well guys, lets start packing and get to sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"Oh, Aniki! I was just starting to get warm!" Jakotsu complained and yelped as yet another scroll popped him over the head.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for the prologue. So what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Let me know! Please review and take care!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! Yes, yes, I've been bad lol. My attention has been so spread out lately. I planned to have this story halfway done before October, and well as you can see, I'm just finishing Chapter 1. I hope you guys like this one. It's a little different from my other chapters. I wrote it in spurts at work. Anyways, I'm not quite sure if I like it, but I wanted to post something before September was over :(. Hope this doesn't disappoint you too much lol; the next chapter will be better-- promise :)

Reviewer Responses:

Mars Fire Goddess: Well I am so very glad you like the Arc. This is my first story Arc to ave more than one story in it lol. I think there's more to the group relationship too :). I love yaoi, but I'm really not planning on pairing Ban and Ja together. I do experiment with yaoi, but it doesn't feel right for this series. I'm having more fun with the brotherhood thing and romance changes everything, so I'm glad you like it anyway lol! Sorry I took so long to update and I hope this chapter doesn't make you want to take back your nice comments :) Take care and thank you for reviewing!

Lildaemon: :) Glad you like the transition. I didn't know quite where to pick it up at first. The relationship between the three is fun to write, though I think I sometimes leave Suikotsu out a big :(. Renkotsu coming into the mix...hehehe... That's going to be rather... messy. Take care and thank you so much for reviewing. I hope this chapter is ok for you.

Corrina: I'm grouchy when I'm hot and sleepy when I'm cold :). I hope you enjoy this chapter... I'm kind of iffy about it, which means I gotta make the next chapter really good lol. Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Ibara-hime: Lol well look, this chapter is longer than the others in the Arc... I don't know how good it is though lol. I promise to make the next one better. (Eh, I don't really like Renkotsu either, but I am looking forward to introducing him). Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Evil-Zukin: Lol, glad you like it. Hope you still like it after this chapter. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Yennie-Gurl: Lol, excited about the way I write Renkotsu? You mean I can't make him a jerk? Awww... :( Lol. Well, you'll see how I develop him ;). I hope you like this chapter more than I do lol! Why did I make Jakotsu of a descent other than Japanese? I don't know really. It just made it more interesting for me. I love foreign languages and I figure the more the merrier, I guess lol. Plus I have a really fun scene planned that wouldn't work out if Jakotsu didn't speak another language ;). Thanks for reviewing girl, and take care!

Me, just me: Lol. Renkotsu has more fans than you think as it turns out. I was a little surprised too. He kinda ticked me off when he killed my Jakotsu, so he's not my favorite person either lol. The demon slayer bit... lol, well I figure they had to support themselves somehow and that way they get their exercise ;). Well, thank you for reviewing and take care. I hope you like the chapter.

D. Pearls: Lol, "insanely picky brat." I thought that was MY title lol. Just ask my family. Hmm... you can try calling him Renny, just hide behind Suikotsu when you do it. Thanks for reviewing chic, and take care! Hope you like this chapter :).

TamamoHitomi: Is Jakotsu more immune to things? No, it was a fluke thing. The gods decided to punish Bankotsu and Suikotsu with Ja's cooking and bedside manner :). Maybe I'll let them have a little revenger :). Will they be meeting their new member on the mission... count on it :). Hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Lynxzeo: Yay for malfunctioning mouses that still let you send me reviews! :) Lol! Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter ok. Take care!

MageofDarkness: Ooh book review? For what book? I'm so noisy :D. I wish I had written for my school paper :( Hehehe, glad you like how I'm trying to develop Suikotsu. I excluded him a bit in this chapter, but you'll see more of him in the next. He IS hard to write. I think that's why I excluded him unconsciously, lol. There will be more interaction in the next chapter. Baldie, lol! Hehehehehehehe, he did ruin himself after that stunt, didn't he? Well you'll just have to se what I'm going to do with him. Well, I hope you like this chapter...as I said, I'm not too confident about it. I might take it apart later and rework it in fact lol. I try not to do that often, but...it happens. Sigh... Well, thank you so much for the review and take care!

Gerbil: Yeah, I did get the start of the story out fast, sorry it's taking so long for the rest of it to come out lol. I'm glad you liked the prologue, and I hope you like this chapter. Take care and thank you for reviewing!

Skittlez: Lol... you are so weird. Glad you're excited about Renkotsu. I promise he and his canon will be in the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing and take care. I hope you like this chapter... though I have some reservations about it.... blech. Anyways, enjoy!

Riftwar-Slave: Thankee! Hope you like this next bit :). Thank you for reviewing and take care!

* * *

Chapter 1

"My own room," Bankotsu was murmuring as he spun around in his own private quarters. It had years since he had spent a night alone. He didn't mind sleeping with his comrades-- though Suikotsu snored like a horse and every now and again, Jakotsu cried in his sleep-- but it was nice to be on his own. He pulled open the sliding paper door sectioning off the closet from the rest of the room. He set his travel bag on the clean wooden floor. Banryuu was stationed against the wall near the large black futon he was going to be sleeping on– all by himself!

He giggled giddily. He even had his own kotatsu! The wooden floor was lined with mats and the low wooden table sat in the middle of the room with a thick quilt draped over it. A tiny ceramic pot filled with burning charcoal was under the table, producing the comfortable heat Bankotsu felt beneath the bare soles of his feet as he paced the length of the room for the 15th time.

He wondered if the chieftain would want live in demon busters... or better yet, they could be village defenders. Not only could they take out youkai and supposed mononoke, but riff-raff too. He laid down on his belly, resting his cheek on the hot surface of the floor mat. Closing his eyes, he yawned.

It had been a full day's journey to the village, and Bankotsu wasn't very fond of trekking through snow. When they finally reached their destination, they were exhausted, hungry, and cranky; even Suikotsu had been a little irritable. They were shown to their rooms right away, and there Bankotsu had stayed. He didn't worry about the others too much, seeing as they obviously weren't too concerned about him either. No one had come looking for him.

Suikotsu had probably demanded to be taken to the bath area. He loved taking hot baths; it was a comfort they hadn't had in their cabin. Jakotsu was either taking a nap or hunting up the dress maker.

The official dinner for the family had already been served, but a servant was to bring a meal up to their rooms later on. Bankotsu hoped the man or woman came before he fell asleep. He hated going to sleep on an empty stomach; it gave him strange dreams.

He was just drifting away, when the knock came. He sat up irritably, wondering idly if he had creases on his face from the floor mat.

"Come in!" he called, not bothering to tidy his appearance. Whether he be tousled or perfectly groomed, people always thought he was handsome. A little boy entered holding a short-legged wooden tray. He kept his eyes to the floor as bowed to Bankotsu and set his meal before him.

Bankotsu tried to meet the servant boy's eyes, but he kept looking away. "What, you don't like me or something?"

The boy had the decency to blush. "No...no sir! I... I ain't supposed to look guests in the eye. It ain't right."

Bankotsu snorted. "Well, you can look me in the eye. I never trust people that can't. It means they have something to hide. Do you have something to hide? Did you do something bad to my food? I eat kids that tamper with my food, you know?"

"No! No sir! Nothing like that! I don't got nothing to hide! But the Lord will... he'll... I don't wanna make him mad."

Bankotsu raised a brow. "Ah. Well, can't argue with that, but I guess I can't eat this either. You'll have to take it back..."

"The Lord's gonna think something's wrong with the food! Sir, you can't do that! It was fine when he tasted it, so he'll think I did something! You gotta eat it!"

Bankotsu shook his head, pretending to lie back down and fall asleep. "Nope, sorry."

He felt something drop to the floor beside him. "Look sir, look!"

Bankotsu opened one blue eye to meet the boy's dark brown ones. He beamed, sitting up and patting the boy on the back. "Now, was it really that hard?" Bankotsu turned his attention to the tray that he'd had no intention of letting be taken away from him. His stomach growled resentfully at the mere thought of it. Rice, fish, steamed vegetables, pickles, and a noodle dish with bean buns for dessert.

Lord Kira certainly knew how to treat a guest... but not his servants.

The little boy looked scared to death and he sat, shaking, waiting for Bankotsu to dismiss him. "What's your name?"

"O...Oishi, milord."

"None of that 'lord' stuff with me, ok? I'm just Bankotsu. Next time you come up here, remember that."

"Y...yes sir...er... Bankotsu-sa.... er... Bankotsu."

Well, Bankotsu shrugged as the kid hurried out of the room, not forgetting to do a quick bow in parting, it was a start.

He started in on his dinner, eating each dish with vigor. Suikotsu's cooking wasn't bad, but it also left much to be desired when it came to variation and creativity. Bankotsu had to face it; unless he was planning on inducting a mercenary into the band who was secretly an iron chef, he was never going to enjoy large, interesting, gourmet meals at home.

Damn.

Bankotsu finished his meal and drained the last of the green tea from his cup, wishing it was warm soy milk instead. After giving a decent belch, he decided it was time to hunt up his comrades, Jakotsu in particular. Suikotsu he would probably leave alone. The older man liked his solitude and would go outside and sit in below freezing temperatures to get it sometimes.

When he was done arranging his empty dishes neatly, he stood up, stretching slightly. He walked to the mirror to make sure he wasn't too indecent before leaving his room. Wild strands of raven hair were coming loose from the waist-length braid that had bound them. Bankotsu tugged at few, but could think of nothing to do with them that didn't involve taking down the braid and plaiting it all over again.

The bedraggled look would just have to do for then, he supposed. He squinted at his reflection. Were those dark circles really under his eyes or was there something on the mirror? He was tired, but he hadn't known he looked the part as well. He would have to go to sleep early that night.

Stepping away from the mirror, Bankotsu went to the closet to extract a pair of house slippers from his bag. He plodded down the long wooden hall, stopping just outside Jakotsu's door. He knocked first, then let himself inside. The first thing he noticed was Jakotsu's untouched dinner, covered and growing cold beside the door. Sighing, Bankotsu next glimpsed his friend's long form half curled on a floor mat, cocooned in blankets and fast asleep. He sat beside Jakotsu, rubbing his back before giving him a light shake.

"Jakotsu? Ja?"

"H... hm..." Jakotsu stirred, rolling onto his stomach. Bankotsu smirked and moved to straddle Jakotsu, tickling his sides. Jakotsu let out a high-pitched shriek, tossed him off, and Bankotsu landed in a cackling heap.

"Bankotsu!"

"You sounded like an onna!"

"What do you want? I was sleeping!"

Bankotsu, still chuckling, tried to straighten up. "I'm just making sure you got dinner."

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes, for a moment looking exactly like the snake he was named after. "You could not wait for me to finish my nap, before you came to steal my food?"

Bankotsu shook his head, finally sitting upright. He flicked one of Jakotsu's tangled curls from his gray eyes with a smirk. "I didn't come to take your dinner. Well... it wasn't my original intention anyway. I just came to make sure you were ok and that you were being treated as well as I was. I would've gone to visit Suikotsu first, but you know how he gets about his privacy."

"What about MY privacy?"

"You don't have any," Bankotsu said gravely, squeezing his shoulder. Then he crossed his eyes and giggled. "Hey, you don't give me any either!"

Jakotsu stared at him, unblinking, then at long last gave way to a smile. "I'll give you that one, Aniki. So, what are we eating?"

"Well, if you got the same thing I got..." Bankotsu went to collect Jakotsu's tray. He set it down between them and uncovered it... "which you did, you've got rice, fish, veggies, and pickles. I've got..."

"Aniki!" Jakotsu glared. "YOU have got rice, fish, vegetables, and pickles. Give me my noodles and buns!"

Bankotsu sighed in defeat. He should have tried to slip them off the tray when he'd had his back to Jakotsu. He watched Jakotsu separate the portions he planned to eat from the ones he was giving Bankotsu, smiling to himself. There was no way Jakotsu could eat _two_ bean buns, much less an entire bowl of noodles, and Bankotsu was not beyond finishing up someone else's leftovers.

Bankotsu mixed the sweet pickles with his rice, munching on the dish slowly. "Lord Kira will want to meet with us in the morning. I'm surprised he didn't keep us around to talk to us tonight. He doesn't look like the compassionate type."

"His wife, Lady Naoko, does. I saw her whispering something to him and then he dismissed us," Jakotsu said, winding a thick helping of noodles around a single chopstick and then pushing them all back off with the other.

"Really?" Bankotsu hadn't really noticed the woman, other than to note she had exceptionally large breasts. He had been too busy admiring the rich layout of the chieftain's home. Large vases and statues lined the halls and beautiful portraits decorated the walls. Vast rugs with the most intriguing designs spanned light wood floors that had been scrubbed until the they shone wherever the rugs left them visible.

Jakotsu nodded. He sampled a few noodles, his expression going a bit cloudy.

"Something the matter?" Bankotsu had finished the rice and was moving on to the fish. He didn't think he was still hungry; however, as long as there was room in his stomach for food he would fill the void. There was nothing like going to sleep on a full stomach.

"No," Jakotsu said after a moment's hesitation too long.

Bankotsu actually paused in his fish consumption. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It is fine; do not worry about..."

"Tell me or I'll eat both of your desserts!"

Jakotsu snorted at the threat. "Go right ahead. I do not think I want them anyway."

Bankotsu growled low in his throat, "Jakotsu..."

"Oh, all right, if you must know, Lord Kira paid a lot of attention to me downstairs..."

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu began, rolling his eyes, "you always think people are staring at you when they aren't! Why would Lord Kira want to stare at you, when he could stare at his wife's big breasts? No offense Jakotsu, but between you and those melons, I think I'd rather..."

"Enough, Aniki! I get it; I am... what do you call it?" Jakotsu rubbed his chin, deep in thought, so deep he didn't notice Bankotsu steal his bowl away from him and start slurping up his plain, picked-over, soba noodles. Bankotsu preferred toppings on his noodles, but Jakotsu didn't like for any of his food to touch.

"Aniki!" Bankotsu looked up guiltily, a single noodle dangling from his lips.

"What is that word you are always calling me, when I tell you that people are looking at me strangely?"

Bankotsu blinked and sucked up the rest of the noodle. "Paranoid?"

"Yes!" Jakotsu clapped his hands, dropping his chopsticks. "But-- I am not paranoid about Lord Kira. He really was watching me. I did not like it."

He pushed his tray closer to Bankotsu. "I will not wear any paint tomorrow."

"Aw, Jakotsu, he really bothered you that much?" Bankotsu frowned, not helping himself to the rest of Jakotsu's meal. "I'll watch him tomorrow morning. Wear what you want, and– and eat more than that! You're making me feel bad. I ate everything on my tray and I'm not going to eat everything on yours too... except maybe those bean buns. You really don't want them?"

Jakotsu chuckled and shook his head negatively, gazing back at the nest of blankets Bankotsu had shaken him out of longingly.

Bankotsu chewed his lip. "I'm serious, Jakotsu; wear what you want." He took both bean buns, but broke one in half, leaving it on the tray. "Do you..." Oh gods, how he wanted to stay in his own room for the night, but... "...want me to stay in here tonight?"

Jakotsu reached for his covers and pulled them into his lap, shaking his head negatively at Bankotsu's offer. "No offense, Aniki, but you talk in your sleep."

Well... Bankotsu gapped, he never! Unfamiliar with the rejection process, Bankotsu was a bad sport. He stood abruptly and left the room, tossing his braid over his shoulder so it wouldn't smack him on the butt on his way out.

"Goodnight, Oo-aniki," Jakotsu purred after him and Bankotsu responded by flinging the door closed.

Brat.

He plodded down the hall, planning to go back to his room, do some crunches and go to sleep, but a muffled sound slowed his steps. He frowned, fingering his ratty braid as he heard the sound again. Animal or human? He stood still, debating whether he should investigate or go on about his business. A large yawn that he couldn't stifle became the determining factor in the case of man vs man or nature; Bankotsu was going to turn in for the night. Besides, what if it was an animal, maybe a cat or a mouse? He was being paid to catch the supernatural not to be an exterminator.

Hope your dreams are as pleasant as mine will be, little visitor. Good night.

* * *

Breakfast was held earlier than what Bankotsu was accustomed to on the account of Lord Kira wanting to brief them on the mononoke as soon as possible. They dined alone with the chubby chieftain, listening to him rant about the vengeful spirit plaguing his village.

"Every new moon it comes, wanting silver and gold as a tribute to the forest," Lord Kira wailed. "At first, we used to comply willingly. I don't want the wrath of spirits on my house, but I'm not made of silver and gold! When she kept returning, eventually I said, no. This is not a poor village, and I have no intent to make it one! When I refused, the mononoke brought fire upon us. She shot flames from her hands and burned one of the stables. We lost many horses that night. After that, we haven't dared to deny the spirit in fear of what she'll destroy next, but we can't keep living under this curse. Please tell me you can help us."

Bankotsu tried not to slurp his miso too loudly as Lord Kira's passionate plea for help finally came to a close. Buddha forbid the man actually have to start taking the riches from his own home and giving them to the vengeful, lady spirit. Bankotsu doubted the man had ever used anything of his own in the tribute, and his people were running out of goods to sacrifice.

What a jerk, but if he was willing to part with some of his treasure and let Bankotsu stay in his house, Bankotsu would gladly accept the mission. He glanced over at Suikotsu who sat stiff as a board, his miso already finished. The man was itching for some action, some bloodshed, and it seemed that he might not get it. Bankotsu frowned at that, slightly worried Suikotsu might start taking out his frustrations on something or someone. They would have to venture outside of the village that night and hunt up some demons for him.

Jakotsu sat, fiddling with his chopsticks. After sucking down three cups of green tea--yuck-- Jakotsu seemed quite full and content to play with his food and utensils. Bankotsu wondered if his friend had partaken of that half of a bean bun he'd left behind. He supposed it was time to start nagging Jakotsu about his eating habits again.

"Tomorrow will be the new moon, so you'll have plenty of time to prepare. Though I wish you had come sooner, when the message was first delivered."

Bankotsu bit back a growl. Did the man really think they'd had nothing better to do than to receive his distress mail? "Sorry about the delay, Lord Kira, but we did arrive before the spirit's visit so there's nothing to worry about. We won't need more than a day to prepare, and come tomorrow we'll know if we can help you or not."

How close was the nearest temple? He wondered. They'd probably need a priest or something. Did priests work for free? He certainly didn't want to end up having to split the reward.

"Just kindly have someone show us to the area where you normally encounter the mononoke, and we'll inspect it," Bankotsu said smoothly.

Lord Kira nodded solemnly, finishing his third bowl of miso and waving his hand for more to be served.

This man almost eats as much as me, Bankotsu chuckled to himself. I bet he wishes he had my metabolism though.

"Is the meal not to your liking, Jakotsu-san?"

Bankotsu blinked; the man had actually torn his beady little eyes away from his food to look across the table. Kira stared at Jakotsu in full in a way that made Bankotsu's brow furrow. Jakotsu was paranoid, but this man was giving him good reason to be.

"No, everything is fine. I am just not very hungry."

Lord Kira didn't look pleased. "You're not taking ill, I hope. You do look a bit pale, my boy."

Suikotsu raised a brow and shot a "What the hell?" look at Bankotsu who returned it with a "You got me."

"I am always pale," Jakotsu said flatly.

"Ah..."

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Lord Kira, can we be escorted to the grounds now?" Someone had to stop this, and Suikotsu was too shocked to step in, and Jakotsu was going to resort to using weapons soon. Bankotsu knew he had a dagger tucked into the belt of his kimono.

"Oh... yes-- yes, of course!" Lord Kira rose ungracefully from his chair, his tubby tummy toppling over a half full cup of tea. "I'll have one of my men meet you out front. If you'll excuse me..."

He toddled away on his fat little legs, but not before giving a parting smile... to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu growled. "I know you say it is bad manners to kill an employer before they have paid us, but in his case surely we can make an exception. Gold and silver we can get elsewhere..."

"He's right, Aniki," Suikotsu agreed, eyes glistening with bloodlust. "We don't really need this job. Killing the man..."

Bankotsu balked. "There will be no killing of Lord Kira! We are going mononoke hunting! We've never done it before; it might be fun..."

"There won't be any blood!"

"I am not staying here with that pervert unless you tell me I can poke out his piggy little eyes!"

All right, Bankotsu. It was time to pull rank and truly be Oo-Aniki.

You wanted to be leader, so lead.

"Both of you shut up!" Bankotsu snapped, staring Jakotsu and Suikotsu down until they were silent. "Ok, so we all agree we don't like Lord Kira. We all know we can get the same payment somewhere else. But you know what, we're already here. The least we can do is check it out; gain new experience. We'll be gone in two days. If you two don't kill anyone, then no one's going to die. Now come on; we've got a mononoke to learn about."

Suikotsu scowled, but lowered his head a bit in submission and Jakotsu grumbled something unintelligible that Bankotsu didn't ask him to repeat, because it probably wasn't in Japanese.

Bankotsu strode from the room not looking behind him to see if his friends were following. He had to appear sure of himself, confident... he didn't hear feet! He halted suddenly and nearly fell forward when Jakotsu plowed right into him from behind and did fall on his ass when Suikotsu crashed into Jakotsu, causing him to bump Bankotsu again. Bankotsu sat on the hard floor trying to be angry, but failing miserably as he began to laugh. "You jerks!"

"You should warn us, if you're going to stop like that!"

"You should make more noise when you walk! I didn't know you were right behind me!"

"Where else would we be, Aniki?" Jakotsu extended a hand down to Bankotsu, pulling him up.

Bankotsu stood next to Jakotsu, gazing up at him and at Suikotsu, eyes threatening to water. "Ah, come on. Lets go before Kira's man thinks we've forgotten about him."

* * *

They were led to the edge of town by a behemoth of a man that made Suikotsu look small. "If something like that couldn't stop the ghost, what makes you think we can?" Jakotsu hissed, shivering as he stared up at the back of the man's bald head as they walked behind him.

"I could take him," Suikotsu snorted and Bankotsu didn't doubt that he could. Hell, he bet he could take Big Man down too.

"This..." the man said in his rough voice as he came to slow halt at the start of a clearing. "...is where she appears."

Bankotsu stared at the snowy gap between the large circle of white-tipped trees. In the light of the new moon, this location would become a perfect stage of silver. Very dramatic entrance, Spirit.

"Does the spirit move around much or interact with you, when she comes... down, up, just appears out of thin air?" Bankotsu folded his arms over his chest, surveying the tranquil scene. Jakotsu wandered past him, grumbling about perverts, snowmen, and giants, to inspect the clearing.

"She comes out of a large cloud of black smoke. She signals her approach by sending out tongues of flame that do not burn from either side of the clearing, and then right in the middle of the circle, she steps out of the smoke that falls from the sky."

Bankotsu hummed, impressed. He wished he could do things like that. Bet he wouldn't have any problems asking people to join his group then. Join or I'll blow you up. Are you arguing with me? I'll set you on fire for your insubordination!

He snickered, fully aware that Kira's hulk was watching him nervously, probably thinking he was a nut. "Is this the only place the spirit comes to?– And has she actually walked into town or does she always stay in this place?"

"She always reveals herself here, and she'll come as far as the edge of the clearing. She never enters town."

Hmm... Could there be some sort of wards restricting her from entering human dwellings? It wasn't unheard of... but the wards didn't keep out her magic, when she'd set the stable on fire.

"Thanks man," Bankotsu said suddenly to the giant. "We're gonna stay out here for a bit and look around. You can get back to the manor and tell Lord Kira we'll be back in time for lunch."

The man nodded brusquely and left quickly.

"What was so funny before, Oo-Aniki?" Suikotsu asked, brushing against Bankotsu's shoulder.

"Oh, I was just daydreaming," Bankotsu grinned sheepishly. "Imagining what it would be like to be a mononoke. What I wouldn't give for that power..."

Suikotsu shook his head. "You are always striving to be more than you are, but... that's what makes you so endearing, Bankotsu."

"Yeah sure," Bankotsu chuckled. "You won't be saying that in a few hours when your fingers and toes are going numb from searching the snow for clues."

"Clues? What clues would a spirit leave behind? I think we should have asked directions to the nearest temple. We'll need charms and..."

"_Filho de uma cadela_!1"

Bankotsu and Suikotsu turned in unison to see Jakotsu buried under a blanket of snow that had draped itself over him from a tree branch. He fought his way free only to sink right back into the snow kicking his legs and waving his arms.

Bankotsu guffawed loudly, doubling over his knees while Suikotsu shook his head, grinning in amusement as he moved toward Jakotsu to offer him aide.

"Ack! Now I am all wet!" Jakotsu was whining, finally able to sit up, and brushing snow off his body. Suikotsu reached him, bending down to lift him out of the snow drift. Jakotsu's eyes went wide at Suikotsu's approaching hands and he moved so suddenly to get away, he was once again lost in the snow.

"Ack!"

Bankotsu snorted, sucking in his mirth to frown as Suikotsu, apparently oblivious to Jakotsu's elusion, reached for Jakotsu again, going after one of his flailing arms. Bankotsu hurried to them just as Suikotsu had given up on catching one of Jakotsu's arms and went after him body again.

"Suikotsu, don't...!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jakotsu yelped, fighting to get out of Suikotsu's grasp. Once he was freed from the sink hole, he shoved Suikotsu away, panting and rubbing at his arms and legs as if trying to remove filth from his body.

Suikotsu stood back, looking hurt and bewildered for a moment before fully realizing what was going on. He looked for Bankotsu, who was already going down onto his knees beside Jakotsu, careful not to touch him.

"Jakotsu, calm down! You haven't been violated; Suikotsu was helping you! You're ok!"

Bankotsu ignored the coldness of the snow seeping in through his pants, dampening his knees and watched Jakotsu fretfully. He hated that Jakotsu was still sensitive to any touch that wasn't Bankotsu's own. It had to hurt Suikotsu immensely to know that a simple pat on the shoulder made Jakotsu uncomfortable enough to tremble. Sometimes he just wanted to slap Jakotsu and demand that he get over it; Suikotsu was their brother now.

"_Meus deuses_... My gods..." Jakotsu murmured, dropping his head into his hands and scrubbing at his face violently. Carefully Bankotsu scooted closer to his friend, placing gentle hands on either shoulder and leaning him back against his chest.

Good gods, he was cold! Looked like they would be heading back to the manor much sooner than Bankotsu had expected. He rubbed his hands over Jakotsu's frozen limbs in a weak attempt to warm him. "Are you ok?"

"No, I am not okay," Jakotsu grumbled. He looked up at Suikotsu who was still standing in the place he'd jumped to when Jakotsu had panicked at his touch. The big man's face was full of silent apology.

"Jakotsu, I am so..."

"Do not apologize to me, Suikotsu no Aniki. I should not have reacted like that to you. I am sorry... I do not know what is wrong with me. I know you would never.... but your hands were so big and warm..."

Jakotsu shuddered and Bankotsu decided it was time to get out of the snow. He rose cautiously as he felt his own feet beginning to sink into the snow, pulling Jakotsu up with him under the arms. "All right guys, I think we've had enough. I don't really know what I thought we were going to find out about a spirit by looking at this place. We're going to have to find a temp..."

"No, no, Oo-Aniki." Jakotsu shrugged Bankotsu's steadying hands off. He brushed wet curls off his forehead and stepped lightly to the tree that had tried to bury him. "Before I nearly drowned, I had something to show you."

Bankotsu frowned; the only thing Jakotsu was showing him right then was how bad he was shaking. "Show us later. We'll come back out when the sun is a little higher in the sky and it's warmer."

"But it will only take a minute!" Jakotsu objected, pouting and Suikotsu took pity on him either that or he was trying to let Jakotsu know he wasn't upset with him.

"What have you found, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu's gray eyes wandered over to Suikotsu, gleaming with thankfulness and apologizes still... "This tree has paint on it and singe marks."

"So?" Bankotsu shrugged. What did that have to do with anything."

Jakotsu stared at Bankotsu a moment in a way that always made Bankotsu wonder if Jakotsu doubted his intelligence. "Aniki, Kira's man said the mononoke always appears in the middle of the clearing and is announced by twin spirals of flame that are not hot. He did not say what areas the flames came from, but he indicated with his head the general vicinities. This tree is in just about the right location, judging from his nod. It seems very strange for it to be marked, and I bet there is a tree on the other side with similar markings."

Suikotsu moved forward to inspect the tree.

"Careful," Jakotsu warned, "don't step in the snow there."

Suikotsu avoided the snow trap and leaned in close to stare at the area Jakotsu poked at with his finger. "I never would have noticed this, Jakotsu. You have keen eyes."

"He does," Bankotsu agreed, moving in behind Suikotsu to take a look as well. Sure enough there was a tiny dot of white paint too perfect to have been made by nature dabbed into the chocolate bark.

"If you move your head a bit, it sparkles. There is glass in it and look at the tiny burn marks next to it. I do not know what could have done that. Mononoke magic I suppose... but why would a mononoke need shiny paint to mark where it should send its fire?"

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, touching the spot and feeling the grittiness of the paint for himself. "A mononoke wouldn't."

"But a man would," Suikotsu concluded. "But it still doesn't explain a cold fire or the spirit appearing out of thin air."

"Not thin air, smoke," Jakotsu corrected. "That falls from the sky... or maybe a tall tree?"

Bankotsu rubbed his chin. "Sounds possible, but could men really pull of this stunt for months without someone noticing. I mean, it took Jakotsu–what?– 10 minutes to find this stuff. I doubt these people have been _living_ here all those months and never noticing anything."

"They could be too scared to inspect," Suikotsu suggested.

"No," Bankotsu shook his head. "That big man and the rest of Lord Kira's guards didn't appear to be cowards to me."

"Well then, how about this Aniki..." Jakotsu said, running his hand over the spot again. "...the paint is not old."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it was only put here a few days ago. Look how fresh it looks. If it had been here for months it would be faded. Look at its color; with the glass crushed into the paint, it looks like snow to anyone walking by not looking to find anything."

"Clever mononoke."

"But... Lord Kira's men WOULD have been looking to find something..."

"Which is why the paint is fresh. They must wash it off after every visit, then return again a few days before..."

"But Kira's men would inspect the area before the visits, don't you think..."

"Not if they already looked after the first appearance and found nothing. What could they possibly hope to find after the second occurrence?"

Bankotsu scowled. Too much thinking... he just wanted to kick ghost butt, if that was possible. Damn, he didn't know. "I still don't know guys. What you're saying makes sense, but it just seems very strange for us to stumble upon this our first time out on the site. Kira's men..."

"Are fat bums, and they don't have Jakotsu," Suikotsu said firmly. "_We_ wouldn't have discovered this if it wasn't for him. This isn't the first time Jakotsu's pointed out something no one else noticed while we were staring right at it."

Bankotsu hmphed and chewed his lower lip. True. Jakotsu made an excellent detective, and Bankotsu never really questioned his deductive reasoning skills, but... He sighed. "Oh all right, so maybe it's men."

This was so disappointing. He didn't know just when he'd started getting excited about meeting a real ghost, but he had.

"Well if it's men, then we can't be seen scouting this area so thoroughly; they may change their usual plans. We'll have to come up with a strategy..." Suikotsu's black eyes were glittering dangerously. Men meant bloodshed for him which meant they wouldn't have to go wandering in the snow at night looking for demons to battle to settle Suikotsu's bloodlust.

Well that was a relief at least. But...

"We should still find a temple and chat with a priest just in case."

Suikotsu shrugged, cracking his knuckles and looking disinterested. "I'll go and look at the trees on the other side of the clearing."

Bankotsu frowned; he wasn't quite sure if it was safe to leave Suikotsu unsupervised. He was in one of his moods and might attack anything that dumbly walked into his path, and there was no way Bankotsu was going to be thrown out of town before he solved the mononoke mystery...

"I'm going back to the manor to change." Jakotsu had pulled his hair from its clip and was wringing it dry. Bankotsu stared at him. Jakotsu was pale as the snow that surrounded them, completely drenched, kimono clinging to his slender frame with his dark hair falling over one shoulder in a wavy waterfall... In short, there was no way Bankotsu was going to let Jakotsu go back to the manor alone looking like _that_! That pig Kira would be all over him, and then Jakotsu would kill him, and....

There was no way Bankotsu was going to be thrown out of town before he solved the mononoke mystery!

"I'll walk you back, and then I'll be back out to help you, Suikotsu." Bankotsu grabbed one of Jakotsu's icy hands before he could object or Suikotsu could insist he needed no assistance.

While he was inside waiting for Jakotsu to dry off and dress, he could ask about nearby temples, maybe interview some staff...

He frowned as he felt eyes on his back and released Jakotsu's hand to whirl around. Suikotsu was on the other side of the clearing with his back to them...

"Aniki?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu scanned the area quickly, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but gah... he still had that horrible 'I'm being watched' feeling. He shook it off as one of Jakotsu's icy hands slid into his again.

"I can go back alone."

"No," Bankotsu shook his head. "I'm coming. I just thought..."

....thought someone was watching me.

"...nothing," Bankotsu grinned. "Lets go before you catch you death and I have to nurse you back to health."

* * *

1"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Author's Note: So what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Well let me know. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello! I hope everyone's doing great and school is going fine :). Here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy it. It's a bit longer than my others :).

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

D. Pearls: Lol. Do your essay! What's it over? Hopefully not something you were supposed to have read and haven't. (That's usually the case with me ;). Hehehe, maybe the mononoke is Renkotsu, maybe it isn't. I'm not tellin' :P Picking on Jakotsu is kinda fun ;) but Kira will have more than fan girls to deal with if he touches Jakotsu. Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

Ibara-hime: Lol, don't tell the judge I'm good at making things up! At one point in my life I thought I was going to be a lawyer ;). You didn't finish the comic? :( I wanted to see it. Sigh...but oh well, I know how it is when you start something and decide you don't like it. :) I'm honored to have the only story you still read about the Shichinin-tai. The pressure's on now, lol. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you for reviewing, take care, and yes I WILL notice if you stop reviewing ;).

Tareacel: It's ok. I understand the term "busy," where many others do not ::rolls eyes at boss and co-workers and parents.:: Yes, they have to find Renkotsu...though I already told you so, and look-ee it didn't take me very long at to get this one up lol! Thanks for reviewing; take care, and I hope you like the chapter!

Yennie-Gurl: Hehehe, Jakotsu PI. That's funny lol. Jakotsu strikes me as someone that might notice little things. I don't know why really. I guess it was because of how suspicious he was of the shards and Naraku on Inuyasha. He seemed to be the main one asking questions about it while everyone else kind of shrugged it off. Lol, I know you didn't ask all that, but I rambled anyway. Take care and thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Evil-Zukin: Lol! Jakotsu is fun to pick on, because he's so cute hehe! Thank you for reviewing and take care. I hope you like chapter!

Mars Fire Goddess: Was Renkotsu watching Bankotsu? Maybe, lol. Will Lord Kira get sliced in half? With the way things are going it looks probable ;)! I don't really know much about Renkotsu either, other than he's a backstabbing jerk lol. We'll see how his character will take shape. Sesshoumaru is a favorite of mine too. He's just hot, and his manner cracks me up. I'm glad you think I'm giving the characters equal time in the limelight. I always feel like I'm short changing Suikotsu. He's a hard guy to write for. You read Severed? How wonderful! I'm glad you like it. I'll let you in on a secret; I was never going to kill Miguel. It was just fun teasing people. I love Miguel, and if I killed him, who would Viole annoy? Unfortunately Severed only gets updated once a month... but if you notice the chapter lengths, that's why lol. Thank you for the two-in-one review lol, and take care! I hope you enjoy the story!

MageofDarkness: ::sniffles:: You don't believe me? You think I'm a liar? Meanie. Lol. I really did write that last one in spurts. It's why it took so long to post. I never had anytime to just sit and write it. I'm glad you think it flowed together pretty well and wasn't disjointed. Bankotsu and Oishi was so out of thin air, but now it's spawned into something... You'll see. Lol, is Jakotsu anorexic? Not in the real psychological disorder sense of the word. He doesn't think he's fat and it's not about control, but it's not very healthy either. Hehehehe, Lord Kira is fun. I actually kinda like the fat man though he may have to come to an unfortunate end... Will Baldie-sama roast him like a pig (lol)? We'll see ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care. I really hope you like this chapter!

KuraSun: Sorry for the wait. I hope this update was more timely lol. What language does Jakotsu speak? I'll tell you later in the story, but I'll also continue to translate any big chunks of Jakotsu's native ranting ;). Thank you for reviewing and take care! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Gerbil: Lol. Thank you! I'm glad you think it was worth the wait, and I hope you think the same about this chapter too :). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Lynx and cHaOs: :D So glad Kira creeps you out. That was my intent ;) ::Sure it was:: ;). Lol. I'm being silly. I'm glad you like the story and Kira made you feel uneasy. Thank you for reviewing and take care. If you thought that chapter was long wait until you read this one... or take a look at some of my other stories. Long chapters for me are usually over 20 pages lol :)

Skittlez: Why can't I taste the rainbow? The commercials invite me too! You're just being greedy! But that's ok... I hope you gotta bag with a lot of green skittles in it. :P! Lol, Renkotsu will make his official appearance in the next chapter :). Your own story really? Well I'll have to check it out. I imagine Renkotsu will have a nice central part ;) lol! Take care and thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the chapter!

Riftwar-Slave: Bankotsu prancing? Lol! I got a scary image of a My Little Pony with Bankotsu's braid when you said that! Thanks! J/K! Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I'm so very glad you still like the story. Take care and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

"...but you should really be taking a hot bath, Jakotsu-san! That would heat you up! I have wonderful oils and soaps for you to use in your hair."

Bankotsu shoved Jakotsu into his quarters before him and slammed the door on Lord Kira who had pounced on them upon entry to the manor and somehow managed to keep up with them as they practically ran away from him.

"You know, maybe killing him isn't such a bad idea after all. Who would have thought a fat little man like that could run so fast?" Bankotsu grumbled, guarding the door with his body as Jakotsu peeled off his wet clothes. The comforting warmth of the room was awakening Bankotsu's sleeping joints and he moaned when he realized the knees of his own pants were wet from kneeling in the snow.

"Are you all right, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked, wrapping himself in a towel and settling himself in his nest of blankets on the matted floor.

"I'm wet too," Bankotsu sighed. "I'll have to change. These were my favorite pants!"

"I thought the black ones were your favorite...."

"They were until they shrank!" Bankotsu scowled, glaring as Jakotsu burrowed himself in the blankets, lying down and closing his eyes.

"They didn't shrink; you're growing, Aniki– finally. We should go down to tailor and have some new clothes outfitted for you."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "I don't need anymore clothes. I've got so many it's ridiculous, and I don't even wear all of them..."

"I'll never understand why you and Suikotsu choose to wear the same things over and over again, when you have so many other things to choose from... that look a lot better too"

Bankotsu growled low in his throat. "I like what I wear." He stalked toward Jakotsu who was now completed enveloped in his covers and yanked at the thick fabric, unrolling the boy. Jakotsu shrieked as he tumbled onto the bare mats in his towel-toga. He sat up, rubbing a single butt cheek, looking harassed.

"That was uncalled for, Aniki."

"Yes, it was, you sloth! Get dressed! We're going to ask about some nearby temples and then we've got to go out and collect Suikotsu before he rips someone to shreds." Bankotsu folded Jakotsu's blankets and tossed them into a vacant corner.

"He has been looking rather... excitable, lately." Jakotsu made no move to rise from the floor. He sat and shivered, pulling his hair over one shoulder and combing his long fingers through the knots.

Bankotsu shook his head, walking to Jakotsu's closet and pulling down a thick blue kimono with white lotus blossoms stitched into the material and a matching pair of blue pants. "Get dressed, Jakotsu." Bankotsu threw the clothes at Jakotsu's sedentary form and grinned at the soft thumping noise the garments made when they made contact with Jakotsu's back and shoulders.

"Aniki, must I go? You can find temples on your own, and Suikotsu... He probably does not want to deal with me anymore today. I do not know why he deals with me, ever." Jakotsu reached behind him for the kimono and spread it over his body like a cloak.

Bankotsu frowned and shut the closet door. "Jakotsu..." Bankotsu moved to where his friend sat huddled and plopped down beside him. "Suikotsu understands that you need a little time to get used to him. He's told me as much..."

"You two have talked about me?" Jakotsu's tone remained neutral.

"Once or twice," Bankotsu shrugged. "He worries about you, you know, just like I'm worried about you now. I can't leave you here; I don't trust..."

"I will not touch the man, Bankotsu! You told me not to, and I will not! Why can you never..."

"I don't trust Kira, Jakotsu! I trust you just fine!" Bankotsu snapped. "If I hear that he's tried anything with you, I'll behead him with Banryuu, and that won't look good for business."

Jakotsu turned his head to stare at Bankotsu, gray eyes faintly amused. "You are too overprotective, Aniki."

"Damn right, I am," Bankotsu scoffed. "No one looks at my brother unless I approve it first, and I don't approve."

Jakotsu giggled. "What if I want that someone to look?"

Bankotsu glared, folding his arms over his chest. "I'd have to meet him first and give him the ground rules."

"You would scare the living daylights out of him, I bet," Jakotsu murmured, pulling his knees closer to his chest and burying his head in the pool of fabric in his lap. "I am still cold, Aniki. If I am to go with, you will have to give me some time to warm up."

Bankotsu placed a hand on his friend's back, slightly surprised to find that he was still shivering. Feeling guilty, he rose to retrieve the blankets he'd taken off Jakotsu in his haste to leave. After covering Jakotsu and rubbing his shoulders a bit, Bankotsu had a thought. "How about some more tea and soup? I know someone in the kitchen who may be able to help us out, so I won't have to ask Kira."

"That will take too long, Bankotsu. I will be fine in a minute, and we need to get, Suikotsu."

Suikotsu! He'd forgotten all about him again! He smacked a hand to his forehead. Oh what a crummy job he was doing! He hadn't meant to be inside so long, but he couldn't drag Jakotsu out while he was still half frozen. He should have made Suikotsu come back with them and just dealt with the agitative state the older man would have been it. Though, he may have murdered Lord Kira in cold blood...

"Aniki?" Jakotsu was calling to him and obviously had been for some time, judging from his anxious expression.

"What is it?"

"Just go. I will put something against the door and promise not to come out until you knock to let me know that you have returned. How is that?"

Bankotsu tapped his foot as he contemplated the suggestion, running a hand through Jakotsu's thick hair, damp and slightly crunchy with hidden frost lost in its depths. He didn't really think Kira would come to bother Jakotsu, if he stayed in his room with the door closed, and Jakotsu was right. It would take too long if Bankotsu waited for him to warm up before they left...

"All right," he said grudgingly, "you can stay inside."

"Thank..."

"But..." There was no way Bankotsu was going to let Jakotsu win this one without a catch. "...you have to promise me you'll eat something hot while I'm gone. I'm gonna go down and tell one of the kitchen boys to bring you something. His name is Oishi, when he knocks you'll let him in, and he stays here until you finish eating."

Jakotsu opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll instruct him not to leave until your bowl is empty. That's our deal Jakotsu; take it or get dressed."

Jakotsu was blinking rapidly, his mouth still open. "Aniki... that is... it is not..." Bankotsu removed the blankets and heard Jakotsu gasp at the heat loss. "Fine! Send me this Yoshi person... and he had better be cute!"

Bankotsu grinned, "Oh he's cute all right..." And about ten. He chuckled as he walked to the door. "Come put something against it now. Oishi will be up in a bit, and Suikotsu and I will be back in a few hours."

"Yes, Aniki," Jakotsu sighed with a pout. "Happy hunting."

Bankotsu left the room and closed the door, not leaving until he heard Jakotsu prop something heavy against the door– probably Jakotsutou. Good choice.

All right, off to the kitchen to find Oishi and maybe a snack for the road.

Bankotsu found Oishi in the small kitchen area sitting near a large sunken hearth to keep warm. A number of iron pots and kettles were suspended above the fire from the ceiling and Bankotsu was immediately attracted to the aromas being emitted from them. He smelled beef and pork and rice pudding... His mouth watered and he almost forgot his objective.

Bad leader!

Ouch, the mental slap had been hard. "Oishi?" Bankotsu approached the lad, making sure he was noisy as he approached. He didn't want to startle the boy and cause him to tumble into the hearth; he was sitting awfully close.

Oishi jumped and his back stiffened. Quickly, he got to his feet and spun around to face Bankotsu, standing at attention, but raising his head obediently to make eye contact. "Bankotsu-  
sa... Bankotsu. You shouldn't be here! Only servants are allowed in the kitchen. Why didn't you ring for me? You got little ropes in your rooms you pull on for service. You didn't see them?"

Bankotsu frowned at the scruffy little boy. Ropes for service? That ugly tasseled red rope in his room near the door was a tool? He had thought it was a decoration. He tried not to growl aloud as he realized Jakotsu had to have seen the rope too and probably knew exactly what it was!

Bankotsu blushed a bit for Oishi. "I did see. I just didn't know what it was. Um...sorry," he scratched his neck sheepishly. "I hope you won't get in trouble for this. I'll explain to Lord Kira, if he tries to yell at you or something, ok?"

Oishi didn't look relieved; his little eyes kept darting around Bankotsu, looking out the door for anyone who could possibly squeal on him. Oishi surged forward then, pushing Bankotsu out of the kitchen and into the narrow corridor that would lead back to the dining room. "How can I help you?"

Bankotsu couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, my friend is going to stay inside today while I head out with my other business partner. I wanted to see if there was maybe any soup or something hot for him to eat, and if you could take it up to him?"

Oishi made a face. "The only soup on is for us... er... the servants, Bankotsu. It don't have no meat in it or no good vegetable. It's just broth and rice. Your friend don't want that. I can tell..."

"No, that soup sounds perfect, if you don't mind sparing a bit of it, that is. Jakotsu isn't a big eater; the simpler the meal is the better."

Oishi frowned, "But Bankotsu, we can make something..."

"Don't trouble yourselves," Bankotsu shrugged. Jakotsu won't appreciate the food whether it be yours or something concocted just for him. "Just bring him up a bowl of what you have... oh, and one favor... Actually, this is a big favor if you're going to be needed."

Oishi shook his head. "No favor's too big. What is it?"

"I need you to sit with him-- Jakotsu, and make sure he eats all of what you bring him, and... if you can keep quiet about his still being here with me gone, I'll be in your debt."

Oishi blinked. "I can do that. I don't cook; I just serve. I'll get Tenchi to cover for me; the Lord likes him better anyway..." He looked down at his feet which were surprisingly clean for a little boy, and Bankotsu frowned a bit at the oddness in his tone.

"Why don't you want nobody to know your friend's staying behind?"

"Ah..." Bankotsu had been caught off guard. He hadn't expected the boy to ask any real questions. Gee, what to say. Your boss is a pervert, and I don't want him drooling over my big, little brother while I'm not here to knock him into the middle of next week?

Oishi touched his sleeve gently, looking a trifle nervous about taking the action, but not letting go. In a low voice, he said, "Your friend staying behind is the one that looks like a girl, huh?"

Bankotsu grimaced, but nodded.

"The Lord likes him a lot. He... he likes boys, you know? He's got the Lady around to give him kids, but she ain't what he wants at night."

Oishi shuddered and Bankotsu simmered. He summoned a mental list of everyone he'd seen working in the manor. He recalled a few women, one for laundry, one for cooking, one for the Lady...but other than that, the only other attendants were male, boys. Oh gods, what had Bankotsu brought them into? Perhaps he should call the whole mission off right then. He should collect Jakotsu and Suikotsu and they would leave.

But, their task would only take a day. They could wait it out, and instead of staying on a few days for a new assignment to be delivered, they'd go immediately to the next town.

Bankotsu laid a hand on Oishi's shoulder. "Watch my brother for me, please. I will try not to be gone too long."

"Yes sir...er... Bankotsu."

Bankotsu moved to leave, but not before grabbing the kid again, holding him in place. "Does... Lord Kira hurt you?"

Oishi shook his head rapidly. "N...no... he just... I'm too ugly for him. He just... has me get the others for him." Oishi looked sick and Bankotsu decided it was best to leave him alone on the topic.

"Oi.... Oishi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know of any temples nearby?"

* * *

"Jakotsu's right. This area has been newly marked. There was a tree opposite the one he found with matching details, and I found a few others behind the clearing with paint, but no burn marks."

Bankotsu stared at the bloodstain near the hem of Suikotsu's tan kimono.

"Oh... a hare caught me by surprise, Oo-Aniki. I thought it may have been a bandit," Suikotsu said softly, looking down at his hands that had probably been scrubbed clean in the snow.

I knew it! Bankotsu patted himself on the back, glad the hare wasn't a child. Villagers didn't take too kindly to dead children.

"Good job, Suikotsu," Bankotsu said, not wanting to see the new trees Suikotsu had discovered. He believed the man. "I've got directions to a temple..."

"Are we still going to do that, Aniki? I think we've pretty much proven that men are behind this. We should be working on a plan..."

"Better safe than sorry," Bankotsu said firmly. "Besides, the temple is only a few miles outside of the village. We'll be back in time for lunch."

Suikotsu sighed heavily, before complying. "Where is Jakotsu?"

"I left him behind. He was taking too long to thaw out."

"What about Kira?"

They began to trek through the snow, walking back into town and through it.

"He's a porky pervert that has an obsession with little boys. If he provokes Jakotsu, Jakotsu will take action and I won't reprimand him. Though, Jakotsu promised me he wouldn't leave his room, so I don't think there will be a problem."

Suikotsu nodded. "Is he... ok? Did he say anything about my slip up earlier. I don't know what came over me, Bankotsu..."

"You wanted to help him; that's what came over you. I hope it comes over you, if I look to be in distress too. You didn't do anything wrong. Maybe... maybe it's time you just start initiating small touches, like a pat on the back and squeeze of the shoulder and gradually he'll learn your touch and adapt."

"Bankotsu, I don't want to do anything that will make Jakotsu uncomfortable around me. The three of us have developed a nice relationship, and I don't want to spoil it by pushing too hard. If he's not ready..."

"He wants to be ready, Sui. He's trying for you." Bankotsu put and arm around Suikotsu's think waist, trying to tickle him a bit through the thick fabric of his clothing. Suikotsu gazed down at him superiorly, before putting his own large arm around Bankotsu and tickling for what he was worth. Bankotsu yelped and broke into a clumsy run through the snow to get away as Suikotsu gave chase.

Some villagers stopped their morning chores to watch as the two young men wove through town cackling and hurling snow at one another until they vanished into the horizon.

* * *

Bankotsu was starting to think that having a snowball fight was not such a good idea as he and Suikotsu shivered up the long stone stairway of the monastery. They were both drenched from melting snow and constantly rubbing their hands over their bodies to stop ice from forming.

The wooden door to the temple was closed and Bankotsu wondered if they had to knock. He'd never really been inside a temple before and didn't know how things operated. Suikotsu knocked on the door gently before pushing it open. Warmth rushed out to greet them and Bankotsu praised the gods for the hibachi in the room. A few monks dressed on plain brown robes rose from their seats in front of the fire and ambled over to Bankotsu and Suikotsu who stood dripping on their polished wooden floors.

"Greetings travelers. My goodness, you are soaked. Come to the fire before you catch cold. Asano, please go and fetch these boys some towels, and Shinji, please bring some free leaves and water for more tea."

The old man in the middle gave the orders and the two younger men, boys really bowed in acquiescence before gliding away and disappearing down two separate hallways. Bankotsu let the man take him by a long sleeve and draw him toward the fire as he gazed around in wonder. The temple walls were ornamented in gold and jade. A tall, gold statue of a robust Buddha sat at the head of the room, a benevolent smile on his face. There was an altar just before the statue and Bankotsu could smell the sweet aroma of burning incense drifting from it. He tilted his head back to stare at the high ceiling and the intricate pattern of the room work.

Beautiful.

Did all temples look like this one? He would have to go into them more often to find out.

They stood before the fire, trying not to stare at the old monk who beamed at them. "What brings you boys here in this weather? Prayer, offering, servitude?"

Bankotsu blinked. Servitude? Be a monk? He bit his lip on his initial response which was 'hell no,' deeming it inappropriate language for the setting. "Actually... we're here for protection."

Both of the monk's thick brows drew together. "Protection?"

"You see, a mononoke has been plaguing our village, asking for overwhelming amounts of riches to be given to her or she'll destroy us all. We have come asking for your guidance in how to stop this spirit."

Suikotsu did not speak; he simply nodded his head along with whatever Bankotsu said. He'd learned a while back not to be surprised with the sudden acts Bankotsu could put on at the blink of an eye.

The old man frowned deeply, rubbing his long chin and murmuring softly to himself. The two young men returned at almost the same time, one holding a tea kettle the other bearing blankets. Once, Bankotsu and Suikotsu were wrapped in the warm quilts and the tea kettle was hung over the fire, the old man spoke.

"Has any wrongful act been done to the spirit? Do you know why she seeks vengeance on your village?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "We've done nothing wrong that I know of. She doesn't want anything returned to her or any sacrifices... she just wants money."

The two young men looked to the older monk in vague confusion. "These boys have a mononoke problem, but it does sound rather strange. Usually these spirits have been angered by something and they want nothing of our gold and silver or jewels; they want flesh, service, or simply an apology and an oath to never do wrong by them again."

Suikotsu nudged Bankotsu.

"But this one doesn't seem to want those things..."

"Then perhaps you do not have a mononoke, but a youkai."

"We've thought of that too, and demons we can handle, but the spirit is going to return tomorrow. Is there any advice that you can give us?"

The monk named Shinji poured the tea and passed cups to Bankotsu and Suikotsu. Bankotsu sniffed it... jasmine. He took a small sip and smiled falsely. He would have preferred hot water to this. Suikotsu was sipping his tea appreciatively.

Well, at least one of us is happy.

"I can give you holy water to create a circle of protection for you and your family. But I think you should be trying to communicate with this spirit and ask it just what it is that has made her so angry."

Bankotsu nodded, not pleased with the answer. It pretty much sounded like, if the mononoke really did turn out to be a spirit, then there was nothing he, Suikotsu, or Jakotsu could do about it.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be of more assistance to you. If you had come a little earlier some traveling priests were here that would have gladly come to your village to help out."

"That's ok," Bankotsu said gently. "What you're giving us is enough. We thank you for your time."

He was standing and Suikotsu hurriedly downed the last of his tea and bolted to his feet as well.

"I hate that you've journeyed all this way to hear such disappointing news. Would you like to stay for lunch? I can have Odin set the table for two more."

"No one's seen Odin all morning," Asano whispered to the old man, and Bankotsu wanted to giggle at the expression on his face. If he'd had hair, Bankotsu was sure he would have pulled it out.

"That slothful, irresponsible... Oh, excuse me. Well, as I was saying..."

"It's ok. We must return home, but thank you for the kind offer," Bankotsu smiled and gave a bow.

"Thank you for the tea," Suikotsu also bowed.

They shrugged off the blankets, handing them back to the monk who'd given it to them. "Are you certain you don't want to remain for a little longer just to warm up a bit more. You're still red with cold and..."

"We'll be fine. Home is not very far away for us; we travel fast." Bankotsu walked toward the door, giving silent and regretful goodbyes to the warm fire and his cozy blanket. He would have asked to take the blanket, but how dignified would he look walking back into town with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders?

"Well..." the old man sounded a little lost. "Have a safe trip then and do come back."

"Sure, thanks..." Bankotsu pushed open the door and wanted to close it back as a cold wind slapped him across the face. Had it gotten colder? He looked up at the darkening sky... oh no. It was going to rain. Could they beat it?

If they ran.

"Come on Sui; we've got to hurry."

They closed the door to the temple together and overheard the old monk grumbling. "Where is that no good Odin?"

Suikotsu chuckled and Bankotsu joined in. "Well, that was a complete waste of time, and if we get rained on going back, I'm going to throw the biggest temper tantrum you will ever see."

Suikotsu rolled his eyes. "Well then we had better run."

They walked carefully down the temple steps, avoiding icy patches and started jogging once they hit the snowy ground. "There had better be some lunch left, or I'll eat Kira."

"Even you can't eat that much," Suikotsu laughed.

"I can try!– oof!" Bankotsu stumbled back as he ran into a hard, unyielding body. "Oi, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," a low voice muttered. Bankotsu gazed up at the man that had run into him. He was tall, well taller than Bankotsu anyway, so that wasn't saying too much, and he wore brown robes and had a bald head like the monks in the temple. Could this possibly be Odin?

"Yeah sure," Bankotsu shrugged it off. If it was Odin, he was in enough trouble already, and Bankotsu didn't want to give him a hard time.

Bankotsu tried to walk forward again, but the monk didn't move. "Oi, what's the idea?"

"I hear you've got a mononoke problem."

Bankotsu growled. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Now."

"Why don't you just give it what it wants?"

Bankotsu felt Suikotsu bristling beside him, and he placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "It's none of your business. Now, move before I make you."

The monk glared at them, his cold eyes like black ice. "It's not wise to deny a spirit of its desires. You came here seeking advice and there it is."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. Like lightening his fist shot out, catching the daring monk in the eye and then in the stomach. The holy man grunted as he doubled over in pain, and Bankotsu gave him a kick to knock his legs out from under him.

Stepping over the fallen monk, Bankotsu inclined his head to Suikotsu. "Like you were saying before, we'd better run if we want to beat the rain. Race ya!"

* * *

Bankotsu and Suikotsu arrived at the manor sightly damp and panting, grinning happily as they set their shoes beside the door at the sound of rain striking the roof. They had beaten the rain by mere seconds.

Two boys came rushing toward them with warm blankets that Bankotsu and Suikotsu took gratefully. The scent of cooling food made Bankotsu's stomach gurgle for attention. "Have we missed lunch?"

"Yes sir, but I will bring some to your rooms, if you would want."

"Thank you," Bankotsu took the boy's hands and almost kissed them. "You are a saint. Bring me two of everything, and Suikotsu can have what's left."

"Hey!" Suikotsu complained behind him.

"Where is Oishi? Can he bring my meal?" Bankotsu asked the boy he'd almost kissed.

"Oishi is with Lord Kira for the afternoon. I'm Tenchi and this is Jinto," the boy introduced himself with a quick bow. Bankotsu raised a brow, so this was Tenchi. The boy was taller than Oishi, older, maybe 12 or 13 with shoulder-length black hair that he wore unbound, flowing white robes, and a pearl necklace with a jade pendant.

Bankotsu frowned. Oishi had said Kira liked Tenchi more, and Bankotsu could see why the pervert would. The boy was very pretty and obviously well taken care of.

Oishi was with Kira for the afternoon...

He was not going to get angry; he was not going to go after Kira; he was going to go upstairs, eat his lunch, and prepare for tomorrow. After tomorrow night, they would be gone. This was not his problem...

And he felt horrible that it couldn't be.

Tenchi and Jinto parted ways with them to head into the kitchen for their meals, and Bankotsu and Suikotsu headed for the stairs.

"Who is this Oishi, Aniki?" Suikotsu asked.

"He's the little boy that brought me dinner last night and that was kind enough to take care of Jakotsu for us today. I should leave him some money when we leave. Jakotsu probably annoyed the hell out of him. You know how he gets when he's bored."

Bankotsu took the stairs by two's, and Suikotsu, just to show off his longer legs, took them by three's. Sticking out his tongue, Bankotsu quickened his pace to still beat Suikotsu to the top.

"I'm gonna check on Jakotsu. I told him I'd let him know when we got back. He's not supposed to leave his room until we do."

"I'll come too." Suikotsu followed. "You might need back up."

Bankotsu snorted and knocked on Jakotsu's door. "Ja, open up; it's us!"

There was a soft rustle on the other side of the door and then: "In a minute!"

More rustling and a tiny crash.

"What is he doing?"

The door opened and Jakotsu peered out at them. "You are back, already? That was fast."

Bankotsu entered the room, letting out a loud breath at the heat that greeted him. "Jakotsu, why's it so hot in here? And what are you doing?" There were clothes and trays of face paint all over the floor.

"I was cold, so I asked that nice Oishi-chan for more coal. Do not step on my silk trousers and watch that paint; I am trying to create a new color!" Jakotsu stooped down to pick up a long silk yukata, shaking it out and shrugging into it, leaving it open to show the lavender undershirt he wore underneath. "Look what I have done so far."

He gestured to a yellow kimono with newly painted pink flowers and white butterflies animating it. "I am going to make my blue one look like the night sky."

Bankotsu shook his head, looking heavenward for divine intervention in this madness. Suikotsu was laughing. He thought Jakotsu was a riot.

"Well, at least you've warmed up," Bankotsu said, pressing his knuckles against one of Jakotsu's cheeks as he plopped down before his yellow kimono and picked up his tiny paintbrush to get to work again.

Maybe a little too warm...

"So, what did you get from the temple, anything interesting?"

Jakotsu painted swirling green stems onto his kimono, attaching the blossoms to one another and giving the butterflies perches.

"Nasty tea, dumb advice, and swollen knuckles... Damn that guy's head was hard." Bankotsu kissed the knuckles of his right hand.

"The cracking sound your fist against his head made was quite impressive Aniki," Suikotsu said. "I was surprised the monk was still conscious."

"You hit a monk?" Jakotsu almost dropped his paint brush.

"He was being a shit and blocking my path," Bankotsu grumbled. "Gimme a paintbrush. I wanna paint too."

"Get your own kimono."

"Why can't I just use one of yours? You have so many; what's one?"

"Aniki... get away! And why was the monk blocking your path? Maybe they did not give you good advice, because you were so violent."

"No, that's not why. We'd already gotten the information we needed, which is the monks can't do anything, and then when we were leaving that guys steps in my way and starts telling me how we should just give the mononoke gold and shut up."

"Hm..." Jakotsu chewed on the end of his paintbrush. "And the clearing, did you find anything else?"

"More painted trees on all sides," Suikotsu said. "Definitely the work of men."

"So... what are we going to do? I vote we rule out ghosts and anything else supernatural and set man traps," Jakotsu said. He added a bee to one of his blossoms.

"I second that, Aniki," Suikotsu said, taking a seat beside Bankotsu.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Well then, it looks like we'll be setting man traps. Do you guys want to do this tonight after the storm blows through or tomorrow morning?"

"The men might be out there tonight for preparations," Jakotsu said slowly, giving the bee stripes and antennas.

"It's going to be way below freezing."

"Perfect. No one in their right mind would be out, so they will. We can catch them in the act of setting up."

Bankotsu frowned. "Or we can go in the morning, find more of their tricks, and catch them right before their mononoke act begins."

Suikotsu grinned. "We could spy on them tonight to truly confirm our suspicions and then get them tomorrow and kill the difficult ones."

"That is the best I have heard so far," Jakotsu said, giving Suikotsu a paintbrush salute.

"I like it too," Bankotsu said, biting his thumbnail, "and with the weather, it'll make it that much harder for them to see us. Should we bring one of Kira's men out too, so someone outside of us can back up what we saw?"

"That would be a good idea," Suikotsu said. "We'll ask them after dinner."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Well I sure am popular today," Jakotsu rolled his eyes and dipped his brush in a tiny cup of water then dunked it in blue paint.

"Come in!" Bankotsu shouted.

The door opened slowly. "It's probably those boys with our food. Hey Jakotsu, you ate your soup?"

"Every drop of it, Aniki," Jakotsu said in a bored tone, commencing work on a bluebird. "I thought I was going to throw up. I still think I might."

"Hello?"

All three men cringed at the familiar high pitched voice. They all turned to see Lord Kira standing in the doorway beaming.

"Hi," Bankotsu said, glancing at Jakotsu quickly to make sure he wasn't showing any skin and wishing he would pull his hair back.

"How is your mononoke hunt coming along? I hear you've been very busy boys."

"Great. We um... think we have something. We'll find out tonight. Listen, can we borrow one of your men?"

Lord Kira's beady eyes went wider than his toothy smile. "Of course, of course, my boys. You may have command of my entire staff, if you need. My home is yours until you choose to leave it. I do want you to feel comfortable here. Say, if you do a good job with this mononoke, I'd like to invite you to stay."

Jakotsu's bluebird turned into a blue blob at that.

Bankotsu chuckled nervously. "Ah... that's a generous offer that we'd have to think about, but we'll see what happens tomorrow. Uh, we're discussing our plans now, my Lord, so..."

"Oh, yes, so sorry. I'll leave you alone. I hear from my Tenchi that you've taken quite a liking to little Oishi, Jakotsu-san..."

"He is Bankotsu's friend. I make him nervous," Jakotsu said, scowling over the mess he'd made of his kimono and now painting little knives over his blunder.

Kira chuckled throatily. "A lot of things make that little one nervous, I've learned. Do not take it personally, my boy. Oishi is just very young and very... plain. Next time you request a servant, why don't you ask for my Tenchi. In fact, I'll have him bring up your lunch."

"I am not hungry," Jakotsu said flatly, not looking at Kira, but Kira was certainly looking at him, staring... his eyes boring into his back, burning off his clothing...

That's it! Bankotsu jumped up and placed himself right in front of Kira. "Lunch sounds great. Send Tenchi up. We'll be missing the family dinner due to our mission. Send Oishi up with that. Thank you for being ever so helpful, good day!" Bankotsu pushed Kira out of the doorway and shut the door forcefully in his face, smiling all the while. He whirled around leaning on the door and breathing hard, trying to calm down, but all he saw was red.

"I'm gonna kill him. I wish their was a mononoke. I'd feed him to it!" Bankotsu snarled. "We can't see that man again until it's time to be paid and we are leaving, or else I'll gut him! Did you see how he was looking at Jakotsu? Did you hear what he was insinuating?"

"We can kill him now, Bankotsu, and forget the whole thing. Jakotsu and I have been suggesting it since this morning," Suikotsu said simply. "I can make it look like an accident if I want."

"But the town will still have a supposed ghost stealing all of their money," Bankotsu grumbled. "We took the job; we have a reputation to uphold... but I swear, if this job pays what it says, we're not doing this anymore. I think we'll have enough to set up a permanent residence to work from and we can start advertizing ourselves just like we did when we started demon hunting. We've got a respectable clientele that can be used as references, and hey, we work well together. Who says we need more members? We're complete, so says me. Lets call off the traveling member search."

"Are you sure, Oo-Aniki? You were very excited about finding at least 2 more members..."

Bankotsu shrugged, still keyed up from Kira's visit. His movements back to his place on the floor were jerky. He sat down, fumbling with his braid. "Yeah well, I'm not anymore. If we find some more, we find some more, but we are officially no longer looking. We're setting down roots and becoming legitimate."

He took a deep breath, held it, released it, and tried to relax. Kira was gone; he hadn't touched anyone...but those little boys. Oh gods... He laid a hand on Jakotsu's back. "You ok?"

"I think so," Jakotsu said softly, "but I messed up my kimono."

Bankotsu chuckled, rubbing Jakotsu's back and feeling the tremors coursing through his friend's willowy frame. They were quiet as Bankotsu's red rage dulled to a pink flush.

"Just what was Kira talking about when he spoke of sending Tenchi up with lunch? He made it sound... like a sexual act." Suikotsu said slowly, sounding confused and Bankotsu stared at him as Jakotsu tensed.

"Think about it, Sui," Bankotsu said flatly; he stroked Jakotsu's moist curls as Suikotsu had his epiphany.

"Oh! Kira meant...! Why would he think that Jakotsu...? Oh! His entire staff is mostly men, young boys, except for the guards! Do you think they all... with that fat little man? Why?"

"Money, food, a place to stay, shelter from the outside world that hates you..." Jakotsu murmured. "This is nothing but a large brothel. I heard noises last night..."

Bankotsu froze. "What kind of noises?"

"Muffled sounds... like a little boy... with a hand over his mouth..." Jakotsu whispered, shuddering harder.

Bankotsu shut his eyes, willing memories of the muted noises he'd ignored last night in the hallway far from his present mind. Rats... that was what he had heard, only rats.

There came a soft knock at the door, and once again, all three heads turned to look at it. "Masters?" called in a timid voice. Tenchi's. "I've got your food."

"Oo-Aniki..." Jakotsu said calmly, "... I am going to be sick."

The door opened and Tenchi, looking rather edgy, entered, balancing a large tray. He set the wooden contraption on the floor and knelt before it to serve them. Tenchi filled three bowls with rice from a large silver dish and then poured a thick beef stew over them. He handed one bowl to Suikotsu, one bowl to Bankotsu...

Tenchi lowered his lashes as he offered the last bowl to Jakotsu. "My Lord sends you a gift." From his long sleeve, Tenchi produced a necklace made of pearls with a jade pendant... the very same necklace that Tenchi himself wore around his neck.

A collar.

Bankotsu ripped the jewelry from Tenchi's soft hand. "Get out! Get out, now!"

Tenchi scrambled out of the room quickly, not even bothering to stand as he fled. Bankotsu kicked the door shut, breaking the delicate string that held the pearls together as he did so and watching the milky white pearls spill onto the floor mats.

The only sounds in the room were the pearls hitting the padded floor... and Jakotsu throwing up in his washing basin.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Let me know! Please review :)

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi :). It's been a little while, but here is the new chapter. I'm glad the other chapter went over so well. Let me warn you the chapter after this will be a little graphic; this is a filler chapter that leads into it. Thank you for the wonderful response! Take care and enjoy the chapter!

Reviewer Responses:

lildaemon: Lol! You so just managed to squeeze into this Response section lol. I got your review right when I came on to update lol! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story, and I appreciate you telling me so. Take care and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Ibara-hime: Awww... bad computer lol! Yeah, Bankotsu was mean, but you know how it is when you get mad and start displacing your anger. Everybody gets yelled at lol. (Example: Parents. When your younger sibling's in trouble, everyone's in trouble lol). LOL, I know what rated R means. It's not R yet. Though I do give most of my stories an R rating because I never know what's going to happen when I start writing, so it's safer that way. "Lovelier" huh? Lol. We'll see. If I'm feeling it, it'll happen, but right now I'm not ;). Thank you so much for reviewing and re-reviewing chic! Take care and I hope you like this. I didn't proofread it.

Me, just me: Hehehehe.. Poor Kira. He's getting so much hate mail. Yeah, I promise someone will get to spill some blood soon, but I'm not going to tell you who it is ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

D. Pearls: Hahahaha! Dang... put the knives away; there's no need for them. Kira will get his soon. You'll see ;). Is Odin really Renkotsu? Maybe ;). Seven tests...ouch. I hope you did well on them and the project! Thanks for reviewing and take care! Enjoy the chapter!

Evil-Zukin: He's not cute enough for Jakotsu? Lol! I was not expecting that. So what if he was a cute fat man? Could he have Jakotsu then? Hahaha! Okay, I get your point though :). Thanks for reviewing and take care girl! Enjoy the chapter!

Tareacel: What name are you posting under? Yeah Ban and Sui had a snowball fight. Wasn't exactly a moment of genius on their part lol. That won't be the last time somebody pummels Renkotsu ;). Jakotsu painting his kimonos was fun. I wanted him to have some kind of cool talent; glad you liked it. Hehehehehe... you can rant; I find them hilarious. I'm guessing you'll like the chapter to follow this one since you hate the Fat Man :). Thanks for reviewing and take care girl. Enjoy the chapter.

Mars Fire Goddess: Lol, Kira may get his head cut off, but Bankotsu may not be the one to do it ;). Yes, Jakotsu is remembering his past, but you may not have to worry about him being alone ;). :) Is Odin Renkotsu? Hmm... could be ;) Lol! I'm glad you like that I center a bit more on Ban and Ja. I can't keep myself away from them. I'm trying to give everybody equal time though...sigh...but the more characters you add, the harder it gets. Specially since it's all coming from Bankotsu's perspective. Renkotsu may not like the special attention Ja gets, but he'll have to learn to like it ;). Thanks for the review girl, and take care! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Moonlightassassin: Awww... well you won't have to feel bad for them much longer ;) Thanks for reviewing and take care! Hope you like the chapter!

Corrina: Lol! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Bankotsu punching the monk was rather blasphemous, but fun all the same. I'm happy you liked it. Kill him...maybe... you'll see ;). Next chapter, I promise lol! This one just got too long and I had to cut it off. Haha, I'm glad you liked Bankotsu's "insubordination" spiel. It always pleases me when someone is amused by my silliness. Thanks for reviewing girl and take care! Hope you like the new chapter!

Gerbil: You see a lot of evil fat lords? Lol. Sorry, couldn't resist. You may be pleased by the next chapter :). Take care and thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!

Yennie-Gurl: Hm... Who is Odin? We shall see. Will Kira die before the story's up? Most likely lol ;). Take care and thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

MageofDarkness: Ouch... I feel bad for Kira after that line lol! Yes, I do want people to hate him, but the hate mail has been overwhelming... I love it, muhahaha! You won't be disappointed at the end though ;). Don't feel sorry for the boys... not for long anyway ;). Could Odin be Renkotsu? ;D. I'm glad you liked Jakotsu's painting scene. I wanted to give him a neat little talent besides being a good swordsman. Lol, yes, Bankotsu is very protective, but maybe it's not needed right now... ;) Thank you for saying they are getting better. I'm glad you think so; it's my goals for these stories to get longer and more interesting as I get more characters and plots to play with :). Lol, sixth period discussions are always fun ;) lol. Well take care and as always, thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy my little leading chapter :).

Lynx and Kaos: Lol, yeah Kira is getting creepy huh? Wonder if he's as creepy to Jakotsu as Inuyasha thought Jakotsu was? Lol! Well take care and thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Skittlez: Taste someone else's rainbow. Hmph! Well how rude! As I said, I hope you got a lot of green ones (yuck). Lol. Kiradie.... probably. OdinRenkotsu...maybe. Canon... later lol. Thanks for reviewing and take care! Hope you like the chapter!

Rift-ware Slave: Hmm..maybe you shouldn't read the chapter that follows this one, if the stuff with Kira disturbed you.... Lol. Well, I didn't update too fast this time. Was I better? Lol, thanks for reviewing and take care! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Suikotsu was the one that stopped him from charging downstairs and ramming the pearls down Kira's throat.

"Jakotsu needs you, Oo-Aniki. He won't let me touch him, remember." Suikotsu had him around the waist and had hoisted him off his feet. Bankotsu struggled against his hold for a moment before the fire rushed out of him. He'd been so consumed by his outrage, he'd forgotten about Jakotsu.

"Put me down," Bankotsu breathed as Suikotsu was already swinging him around and setting him back on his feet in front of Jakotsu's heaving form. Bankotsu fell to his knees beside Jakotsu, gathering his thick hair, holding it away from his face, and rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry for bringing you here, Jakotsu. Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again," Bankotsu murmured, scowling inwardly at himself. If Jakotsu wasn't already having nightmares, he surely would now.

The retching stopped, leaving Jakotsu gasping and moaning in pain. He let Bankotsu hold him, leaning back into his torso with a light sigh.

"Are you ok?" Bankotsu queried, rubbing his friend's flat stomach and feeling the unpleasant rumbling beneath his fingers. "Do you want something to drink?"

Jakotsu shook his head with a groan; he rested a cold, trembling hand over the hand Bankotsu had placed on his stomach.

"I don't blame you, you know. I think I've lost my appetite too," Bankotsu growled. "Piggy bastard."

"_You_ are not hungry? My gods, hell must have frozen over," Jakotsu chuckled weakly.

"In this weather, I wouldn't be surprised if it had," Suikotsu said. He studied Jakotsu and Bankotsu a moment, smiling softly. He sat down across from them, crossing his legs in front of him and admiring one of Jakotsu's kimonos. "Jakotsu, can you paint the back of one of my kimonos for me? My red one?"

"Sure," Jakotsu breathed, flinching when Bankotsu's fingers probed the tender skin of his tummy. Bankotsu frowned at the churning and gurgling he was feeling and couldn't help but think that maybe Kira hadn't been the direct cause of Jakotsu's nausea after all.

He touched Jakotsu's forehead briefly, reconfirming what he'd suspected earlier when he'd felt his cheek. "So, the bug has finally bitten you. You're sick! That's what you get for gloating! Revenge will be sweet!"

Jakotsu snorted. "You get no revenge, Aniki. We do not have the time; there is work to do."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, anger returning. "Work to do is right. We're catching those bandits tonight and getting out of here in the morning."

"Oo-Aniki, that's not wise. We all agreed that my plan was best," Suikotsu began but Bankotsu cut him off.

"That was before Tubby had a collar sent up here! I'll collar him... if I can find one big enough to fit around his fat neck. Blubbery bastard..."

"Ow, Aniki! You're squeezing!" Jakotsu complained, pulling free of Bankotsu's hold and turning to pout at him.

Bankotsu blinked at his pale comrade. Had he been tightening his arms as he thought of wringing Kira's thick neck?

"Calm down, Bankotsu. I would rip Kira's intestines out and feed them to him, if I didn't think he'd enjoy it, but you said this would be our last job. We finish this and never have to put up with anything like this again. I say we get it over with, unless Jakotsu feels that we should leave. He is, after all, the one Kira is a threat to."

"That _burro gordo(1)_ is no threat to me. I just do not like his eyes following me, and I do not like to think about the boys he toys with," Jakotsu shuddered. "That is a kind of dirt that never washes off."

Bankotsu slapped the end of his braid against his knees and refrained from chewing on it. The last thing he wanted was self-inflicted split ends. "I don't like his eyes following you either. But..." He would not bite his braid... He would not bite his braid. "If it's truly not bothering you enough to want to leave... please tell me if it is, we can be gone in an hour... we'll follow the plan."

"I am fine, Aniki," Jakotsu sighed. "I am no damsel in distress that needs protecting..."

"You haven't pushed me away yet," Bankotsu argued.

"Perhaps it is because you are cute, when you get protective," Jakotsu purred, running a hand along Bankotsu's back and taking his braid from him. "You are going to bite this off. If you want a hair cut so badly, let me do it."

Bankotsu scowled at Jakotsu, snatching back his hair and standing up. Pacing the length of the room with his arms behind his back, he asked, "So what are we going to do in the meantime while waiting for nightfall? I don't want to mingle with anyone else in this place, but I don't know if I can stay cooped up in here, and it's too cold to go outside."

Suikotsu and Jakotsu shared a look and a surge of irritation nearly knocked Bankotsu over. "Oh, stop it! I hate it when you two do that!"

"Then stop being a brat, Aniki, and sit down," Jakotsu said placidly. "Eat your lunch; let me paint your kimono..."

"I've lost my appetite!" Bankotsu roared, but his dear stomach roared louder, and Jakotsu and Suikotsu laughed at him.

Flushing, Bankotsu huffed over to the steaming bowls of stew and grabbed one, not looking back at his companions who were still snorting with laughter. He sat away from them, gobbling up his food without tasting it.

"I think we have hurt his feelings, Suikotsu."

"I think he's embarrassed."

"Ban-chan does not embarrass that easily. I think we have bruised his ego..."

"His own stomach bruised his ego, I think..."

"SHUT UP!" Bankotsu swallowed and turned around to glare at his friends who wore matching shit eating grins. He downed the last of his stew and moved over to them, pulling off his kimono and spreading it out on the floor. "Teach me how to paint dragons, Jakotsu. I want one on each shoulder."

* * *

The storm eased conveniently after nightfall, leaving behind an icy mist that made the temperature outdoors almost unbearable. Bankotsu was secretly happy that he was getting to stay indoors for this mission. He sat with Jakotsu while Suikotsu was doing all of the recognizance work outdoors. The older man was going stir crazy, and he'd promised Bankotsu that he wouldn't slaughter anyone that didn't ask for it.

"You could have gone out with Suikotsu, Aniki," Jakotsu yawned. He had mummified himself in blankets and huddled near the kotatsu. "You are no doing anything here, but snapping at the kitchen boys. Did you see the way little Tenchi trembled when he came back to retrieve the lunch dishes? Oishi-chan did not even want to bring dinner to you."

Bankotsu scowled. He was in foul mood that hadn't been improved by the impromptu visits of Kira's servants. True, they were simply doing their jobs, but Bankotsu kept expecting each one to deliver unacceptable gifts from Kira. He glared at the pearls Jakotsu had gathered in a neat pile and set beside his drying kimonos.

"You really should apologize. They are nice boys, after all."

Yeah... Bankotsu sighed. They were. He really was being a boar growling at them as he was, but they represented Kira to him and Kira made him so angry! No one had ever irritated him in this way and was still alive to smirk about it. Kira needed to be taught a lesson, and Bankotsu was feeling particularly scholarly at the time.

"You through throwing up for the night?"

"I hope so," Jakotsu murmured, rubbing his stomach idly and frowning deeply. "It hurts. How long do you think it is going to take Suikotsu no aniki to return? I am tired."

Bankotsu shrugged. "I told him to come back hourly to warm up and report. You don't have to stay up for him, Jakotsu. Neither one of us will mind, if you got some rest. Come on, lay down." Bankotsu moved to Jakotsu, sitting down and easing his friend's head into his lap. Jakotsu shifted around a bit to get more comfortable and readjusted his blankets.

"Don't let me fall asleep, Bankotsu," Jakotsu mumbled softly.

"Don't worry about it," Bankotsu replied. He stroked Jakotsu's hair, knowing the soothing motions would put the older boy to sleep. He stopped his stroking briefly to test the temperature of Jakotsu's forehead. Clammy heat met the pads of his fingers; was it worse than before? Probably.

He sighed. "Just go to sleep, Jakotsu. I'll wake you, if anything important happens."

"You will not."

Bankotsu grinned. "You know me well. Go to sleep, baka."

Jakotsu's heavy lids slid closed, veiling smoky irises. "Bankotsu...?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Stay here for the night."

It wasn't a request.

"Of course."

* * *

A tiny knock at the door woke Bankotsu from his light slumber. Was Suikotsu back for his fourth report already? Surely he hadn't been asleep that long. But then again, Suikotsu didn't knock; he just came in.

Not wanting to disturb Jakotsu by calling out, Bankotsu gently slid the older boy's head from his lap, lying him on the floor. He stood with a soft grunt, back popping, and tiptoed to the door.

This had better not be Kira...

He opened the door a crack and peered out into soft brown eyes. Gah! He nearly stumbled back. "Oishi! You trying to scare me death?"

Oishi's eyes went wider than they had been and filled with tears.

"Oh damn... get in here," Bankotsu grabbed the boy by one his long sleeves and yanked him in the room, shutting the door after him. "What's wrong? Oh, stop crying, I didn't mean to snap. I'm pissed at your boss, not you."

Oishi continued to sniffle, but he dabbed at his eyes with his sleeves. His small lips trembled as he stared at Bankotsu. "Bankotsu... I don't know if you and me are still friends, but I need to ask you a favor."

Bankotsu sighed, scratching his head and wondering when he'd washed his hair last. Jakotsu washed his hair with every bath; Bankotsu washed when he felt like it, and he hadn't felt like it for quite some time.

"What kind of favor are we talking about?" Bankotsu sat down on the floor and motioned for Oishi to sit.

The boy sat on his knees, bowing his head a bit, letting black hair fall over his forehead. "When you leave here, take me with you. You don't have to take care of me or nothing. I don't eat much, and I can wash and clean, and I don't talk... Oh, and I can sew!"

Bankotsu stared. Oishi wanted to come along? Bankotsu couldn't blame him for wanting to escape, but the trail they blazed was not one for a little boy to follow, not one such as Oishi. They did things he didn't need to witness. Traveling with them would turn him into something he wasn't, if it didn't drive him insane first.

But wasn't it the same with Kira? Surely Oishi was no prostitute and Bankotsu was going nuts after being there only one day. The boy had no future either way he looked at it... but did Bankotsu really want to be responsible for a young boy? He was a boy himself and he already had Jakotsu and Suikotsu to look after.

He sighed deeply, and Oishi sobbed.

"Ah, stop that," Bankotsu groused at him. "Look kid, I'm sorry. You've really put me on the spot." He bit his lip.

Oishi had buried his head in his hands. "I thought you knew what goes on here! I ain't like Tenchi and Jinto... they don't like it, but they're past caring about anything! I can't be like them, but I ain't got nowhere else to go. Hey, you don't even have to keep me. Just get me to the next village; maybe somebody'll like me there."

"Why don't you just leave this house?"

"Bankotsu, you ain't stupid. If I leave here, the Master'll just have me dragged back, and I'll get beat like Yoshi to where I can't walk straight no more."

Yoshi? "Who is Yoshi?"

"He lives in Lord Kira's special room. Tenchi's the only one that sees him, cause he brings him food and bathes him and stuff. He's all tied up."

Bankotsu clenched his hands together and tried to keep his breathing steady. This is not your problem. He glanced behind him at Jakotsu's slumbering frame, grateful his friend wasn't hearing any of this.

"You gotta help me," Oishi raised his head, his eyes red and his cheeks wet from tears. "Just get me outta here. I'll leave you alone after that."

What could it hurt? It wasn't his problem, but what harm could it do to smuggle the child to the next village?

Bankotsu was going to agree; he opened his mouth to do so... but another voice did the job for him.

"Of course you can come with us Oishi-chan. No one should have to live in an environment unsuited for them."

Bankotsu's head snapped in Jakotsu direction. The skinny bastard hadn't been asleep after all. He was still bundled up in his blankets and not looking at them.

Oishi jumped a bit, staring from Jakotsu to Bankotsu as if trying t figure out whom to finish his plea with. Bankotsu was leader, but from the way Jakotsu had spoken, it seemed he could make important decisions for the group as well.

"We'll take you to the next town, Oishi," Bankotsu said finally, staring at Jakotsu. "We have important plans to begin and you'll get in the way."

"We will have to take him further than that, Bankotsu," Jakotsu said softly. "Kira will find him in the next town."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. Yes, he probably would, but just how far away would they have to go?

See... this is what you get for getting involved!

"I won't cause no trouble!"

You already are!

"Fine."

Oishi grinned through his tears and wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. "You guys are leaving tomorrow after you catch the mononoke, right? I'll wait for you in the kitchen. I'll get food and stuff! Thank you! Thank you so much! I won't tell nobody I'm leaving, so nobody'll know I'm gone for a while!"

Yeah. Yeah.

"I'm getting outta here!" Oishi was hugging himself. He leapt to his feet and did a little dance, before blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry... I'm just... gods, I'm gonna be free. I woulda ran away a long time ago, but little boys get killed out there on the roads alone."

Bankotsu chewed his braid: Unless you were a little boy like me; bandits pitied the day they harassed me. Bankotsu chuckled to himself for a bit, then mustered up a smile for Oishi. "Be ready tomorrow evening. We're leaving as soon as we get paid, and if we can't find you too bad."

Oishi nodded, clasping his hands in front of his robes. "Sure... yeah. You'll find me easy." He looked edgily at the door. "I better go. Lord Kira's been calling on me a lot. He's kinda... well... he thought that..."

"What?"

"He thought that Jakotsu-chan was gonna like that necklace. He gives it to people he really likes, and he thought Jakotsu was gonna come say thank you, you know?"

Bankotsu stopped the angry flush before it could even begin. "Well, Jakotsu doesn't like it, and if Kira wants his necklace back, he'll have to come and get it from me."

Oishi bowed his head. "I'm not telling him that, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu shrugged. "I don't care if you do. Now go on, before the cow comes looking for you and I do something awful to him."

Oishi almost chuckled. "That wouldn't be a bad thing, then the Lady could run the house."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Like she could. Look at all the things she lets happen around her without rasing her voice against it."

Oishi shrugged. "It's her house. Her father was chieftain before Lord Kira, and he didn't have no sons, so whoever Lady Naoko married became the heir."

Bankotsu snorted. "How'd she end up with Fatso? From what I've seen of her, she could have had anyone."

Oishi frowned. "I don't know."

Hmm...

Suikotsu entered the room then, nearly tumbling over Oishi in his excitement. "Bankotsu I.... woah!"

A moment of confusion ensued as Suikotsu righted himself and Bankotsu shooed Oishi away before Suikotsu could strike him. "Miserable brat, what did he want?"

Bankotsu flinched. Ooh... telling Suikotsu about their temporary edition to the team was not something he looked forward to. In fact, he could add it to the top of the list of things he didn't look forward to, along with being fitted for fine clothes, trimming Jakotsu's hair when it was time, and skipping meals.

"Uh...nothing," Bankotsu grinned innocently. I'll tell him tomorrow...evening. "So what did you find that has you so happy?'

Suikotsu annoyance melted off like the snow dripping from his thick cloak. The large man beamed and crossed the floor to stand before the kotatsu. "I saw them, Bankotsu! There are three of them!"

Bankotsu felt bolt of pure thrill shock him to his feet. He pounced on Suikotsu, unable to contain his excitement. "You saw them! What were they doing?"

"They were putting some kind of coating on the trees out there and planting devices of likes I've never seen in the ground. I watched from the brush behind the clearing. I'm surprised they didn't see me, but the fog was so thick, I'm surprised I could see them as well as I did."

"Did you see their faces; did any of them look familiar?"

Suikotsu shook his head. "They wore hoods and scarves, but it doesn't matter! I saw them! They'll be out there tomorrow and we'll catch them in their costumes!" Suikotsu laughed for a moment. "Bankotsu, do you have any idea how ridiculous they'll look? And what if the town decides to put them to death? We'll get to perform the execution? Won't that be fun?"

Bankotsu pulled Suikotsu into a tight embrace and released him as quickly as he'd grabbed him up. "Of course it will. This is going to be great. Finally, some REAL pay off for taking this job. Are they still out there now?"

Suikotsu shook his head negatively. "I watched until they left."

"Damn," Bankotsu breathed. He'd wanted to catch a glimpse of them too. "Did you hear that, Jakotsu?"

He turned to stare at the pile of blankets on the floor. Jakotsu hadn't moved an inch, not even when Suikotsu had come in. Had he gone back to sleep?

"He's awake?" Suikotsu asked.

"He was," Bankotsu frowned. He straddled Jakotsu's form, ticking him lightly and pulling the covers off his face. "Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu's hair veiled his face, and Bankotsu would never understand how Jakotsu tolerated it. He moved the dark curtain aside and blinked at Jakotsu as his gray eyes stared back at him. "I heard you two just fine, Aniki."

"And what do you think?" Bankotsu shifted positions so he could lie down beside Jakotsu, face to face. "You were right. You were absolutely right. Suikotsu proved that we should listen to you above all else. You're not going to flaunt it?"

"I do not feel well, Aniki," Jakotsu sighed.

"Yeah..." Bankotsu frowned, feeling a trifle guilty for disturbing his friend, but still... he wasn't just being annoying, he was celebrating triumph! "But Jakotsu..."

Jakotsu glared and Bankotsu, startled, reared back. "Ja...?"

Sitting up and tossing his glorious mane around his shoulders, Jakotsu hissed, "I heard you just fine, but I knew I was right before Suikotsu proved it. What is there to rejoice in?"

Bankotsu blinked. Jakotsu looked angry, offended... disappointed?

"We will hunt down some petty human thieves, embarrass them, and kill them, if it pleases us; we will obtain gold and silver, but what about the real human monster we leave behind? What is there to rejoice in, if I do not feel that we are completing our job?"

Elation from the future unmasking of the mononoke vanished, leaving only a stunned and slightly troubled Bankotsu behind. "Jakotsu, we didn't come here to round up noble trash. We've come seeking payment for a simple task. We weren't supposed to get involved; we're not supposed to care. Isn't it enough that we're taking Oishi out of this? He said it himself, the others don't care..."

"They are 'beyond caring.' That is what he said... 'beyond.' I was beyond caring, Bankotsu, but if someone had offered me an out...like you did... I would have taken it. I did take it. You were my... my _anjo(2)_."

"You want us to take all of the boys with us, Jakotsu? All of them? There is no way in hell they'd all be able to find homes, and you wouldn't let us just leave them. I'm no babysitter Jakotsu, and the boys here are not cut out for our lifestyle..."

"What's this about taking boys with us?" Suikotsu butted in. "We're taking children with us? No one asked me if I wanted..."

"We're not taking children with us," Bankotsu tossed over his shoulder to Suikotsu. "We're dropping Oishi off at the third town we pass through. That's why he was here."

"It is not good enough, Bankotsu," Jakotsu murmured, "not for me."

"What can we do about it, Jakotsu? We're leaving tomorrow, and we will not have a troop of children following us. If you can find a way to solve the problem in that small space of time, you have my blessings."

Jakotsu shut his eyes, shuddering lightly. "And so you would leave it at that."

"Yes, I would," Bankotsu said. He laid a hand on Jakotsu's bony shoulder. "We're not fighting any righteous causes, Jakotsu. We're not out to be the good guys in anything. You know that."

"I do," Jakotsu breathed.

"I'm sorry, Ja. I really am. I know this hurts you, because it's so close to..."

"_Fechado acima(3)_!" Jakotsu shoved at him. "I do not... Lets not talk about these things any longer. If there is nothing we can do, I do not wish to linger on the subject."

"But..."

"Bankotsu, leave him be. He's ill and the topic doesn't suit him," Suikotsu said lightly, crossing the floor to stand before Jakotsu's closet. "Have you tried to eat anything, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu, shivering, shook his head.

Suikotsu sighed. "We'll see what you can handle in the morning then; it's too late to ask for anything to be brought up now, and it'd be foolish of me to ask if there are leftovers with Bankotsu here."

Jakotsu managed a small smile at the comment.

"We should try to get some sleep," Suikotsu was still taking charge. "We're going to be busy tomorrow."

Bankotsu silently agreed, still sitting on the floor, sullen and small. Timidly he gazed at Jakotsu who was already lying back down and curling his knees to his chest. "Jakotsu?"

"What is it?"

"Do... do you still want me to stay?"

There was a long pause before Jakotsu answered. "Of course, I do, Aniki."

"I'll see you both in the morning then," Suikotsu said, dismissing himself. "Goodnight."

"Night..." Bankotsu murmured. After the door closed, he crawled closer to Jakotsu, loosening one of his blankets to cover himself. He could feel Jakotsu's tremors through the blanket. "Ja?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want me to hold you?"

"Not tonight, Aniki. I... do not want to be touched."

* * *

They stayed inside most of the day, looking after Jakotsu, who spewed anything that wasn't tea or hot water, and discussing the proper way to spring out on their "spirit" friends.

"I think we should hide behind their act and pop out and yell, 'boo,'" Bankotsu proposed. "Scare the crap out of them and make them run."

"Then we chase them," Suikotsu chuckled. "Wonder how fast they'll be able to run in costume."

Bankotsu giggled at the thought. "You know, no one really described the costume."

"We should have asked," Suikotsu cracked his knuckles.

"I'm just curious to see how they make the smoke and fire. We can't kill them until we find out." Bankotsu stuffed an entire rice ball in his mouth and concentrated on not choking to death.

Suikotsu stared at him. "Bankotsu, that was the last rice ball."

"Yes, it was," Bankotsu said after he swallowed and glanced down at the empty plate of food. He dabbed at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I was going to eat it. You had four already, and I only had three!"

"You should have spit on it, Suikotsu," Jakotsu said. He lie on his back in one of his newly decorated kimonos, staring at the high ceiling with his arms folded over his chest.

"What would that have stopped?" Suikotsu snorted. "He still would have eaten it and thanked me for the delicious added spice."

Bankotsu scowled and smacked Suikotsu over the head.

"Sui, my stomach!" Jakotsu begged.

"You hear that Bankotsu. You turn Jakotsu's stomach," Suikotsu said smugly, ducking Bankotsu's next blow.

"_You_ turn Jakotsu's stomach; you're the one that said it! I would not eat anything _you_ spat on!"

"Oh, so you would eat something someone else spat on..."

"Suikotsu!" Jakotsu whined as Bankotsu threw himself at the older man. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs. They rolled and rolled, usurping Jakotsu from his pallet as he dodged to get out of the way of them.

"My kimonos! Watch my kimonos! You will ruin them!" Jakotsu was yelling. "Ooh... I swear I will get Jakotsutou out! Stop it!"

They didn't notice Tenchi standing in the room until Suikotsu and Bankotsu nearly bowled him over and Jakotsu had to move him out of harm's way.

"Tenchi," Bankotsu said as he and Suikotsu untangled themselves, spanking at each others hands. "Get off me, you oaf..."

"You launched yourself at me, if I remember correctly..."

"If _you _remember? Well Old Man..."

"Shut up!" Jakotsu shouted. "The boy wants something."

Bankotsu straightened and stared at Tenchi from his position on the floor as did Suikotsu.

The boy standing next to Jakotsu looked scared to death. He wrung his hands together and looked at Jakotsu like he was a link to sanity. "What is it, Tenchi?"

"The...the Lord wants to know if you plan to join the family for dinner."

"No," Bankotsu said crossly. "Anything else?"

"Uh... I um... need to speak to Jakotsu." Tenchi addressed Jakotsu with his wants; Bankotsu still frightened him.

"No," Bankotsu growled. "Anything else?"

"You cannot answer requests for me, Aniki," Jakotsu said, sounding tired. "Is this a conversation for your Lord?"

Tenchi shook his head.

"Then Bankotsu and Suikotsu will leave and we will talk," Jakotsu said, directing a stern gaze at Bankotsu and Suikotsu.

Bankotsu gapped and Suikotsu's blinked. Were they being kicked out?

"Get out! You have destroyed my room and are disgusting me! Out!"

Well.

Bankotsu got up. Rejected twice in barely two days? Hmph! He got up, keeping his back and shoulders straight and nose in the air. He felt Suikotsu behind him. The door slammed shut at their exit.

"I don't think Jakotsu's pleased with us," Suikotsu observed.

Bankotsu glared. "I don't care if he's mad; I don't want him alone with that boy. Who knows what he's going to tell him. He's already upset."

"Oo-Aniki," Suikotsu said gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Jakotsu can handle himself. I think you and I should seriously start talking about how we're going to go about apprehending the thieves. I think we could hide in the brush I was in last night, but we'll have to get into position soon."

"Yeah...yeah... which is why Jakotsu shouldn't be talking to Tenchi right now. We don't have time for..."

"I think we should leave Jakotsu behind."

"Wha...?"

"Bankotsu, he's not going to be able to keep up, if we have to do any running," Suikotsu said. "He's better off inside. Besides, you saw all that junk he's got all over the floor in his room. It's going to take him forever to pack all that up. He can start now."

"But..."

"Lets tell him what we're going to do and be on our way," Suikotsu said firmly. He gave Bankotsu a little squeeze and Bankotsu sighed heavily.

"I'm letting you guys boss me around too much," he grumbled, stomping back to Jakotsu's door. He pushed it open, "Ja... Suikotsu and I are gonna set up and catch the ghost. You stay here and pack your junk."

Jakotsu stared at him. He and Tenchi were sitting on the floor and their heads had been together as they spoke in quiet voices before Bankotsu entered.

"All right, Aniki."

No argument. He was being left out and he didn't care. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at Jakotsu who looked too calm, then at Tenchi who looked ready to jump out of his skin. His eyes glittered with tears threatening to spill.

Someone else about to cry in Bankotsu's presence. What was it about him today? "What are you two doing?"

"It is of no concern to you, Aniki. You have already given me permission. You and Suikotsu be careful. I will be ready to leave when you return."

Bankotsu stared a moment more at the stone cold serenity Jakotsu's posture told a story of and at Tenchi, who reached to clutch at one of Jakotsu's long sleeves. He closed the door and walked toward Suikotsu who waited for him with his arms folded over his chest.

"Ready?"

Bankotsu nodded, lips down-turned slightly. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

Bankotsu bit his lip and looked up at Suikotsu. "Sui... did I give Jakotsu permission to do something?"

"Not that I remember," Suikotsu said, looking puzzled. "Why?"

"He says I did," Bankotsu said, moving away from Suikotsu in the direction of his room. "I'm going to get Banryuu; I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok."

Bankotsu entered the room given to him, realizing that he hadn't set foot in it since that first night. He hadn't unpacked anything, but the clothes he wore. He snagged Banryuu from the closet, staring at his reflection in its shiny facets. The boy looking back at him was pale and troubled.

What had Jakotsu meant? It wasn't his business... he'd given him permission...

His own words came back to haunt him then.

'"_If you can find a way to solve the problem in that small space of time, you have my blessings."'_

Shit.

He hefted Banryuu over one shoulder and made for the door. He walked past Jakotsu's room slowly, ears straining to grab just a tiny morsel of what was being said behind closed doors.

Ghosting down the stairs, he spared a brief look back at Jakotsu's door.

Don't do anything you'll regret, Jakotsu. I won't be here to protect you.

"'_Jakotsu can take care of himself."'_

I know he can, but gods Jakotsu, don't be stupid.

* * *

1). Fat ass

2). Angel

3). Shut up

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there it is. What's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Let me know. Please review :)

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello! Yes, yes, I know this update was very slow in coming, and I promise I'll do better for next time. Busy does not explain the past few weeks for me, but hey, it's over now and I can get back to the story :). I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Oh...I've taken a different approach to this chapter and stepped away from Bankotsu's perspective a few times to include an event that happens outside of his presence. And I'll also warn you that this chapter gets a bit graphic. Do not read, if you are sensitive.

Reviewer Responses:

Ladya C. Maxine: Lol. Thank you for reviews! I'll let you know now I love long reviews :). I'm glad you've liked the series so much, so far. Glad you pick up on my humor and glad you like the relationships between the characters. Lol, I think you'll be pleased with an event that happens in this chapter ;). Renkotsu is slowly edging his way into the story, he's a craft dude, and I can't just toss him in like did Suikotsu...sigh. He's hard to work with. I hope you like the chapter, and I'd love to hear from you again ;). Take care!

Oh– and Jakotsu's language... :). I think you pretty much got it ;). I'll actually tell you what it is later on in the stories.

ChibiFluffy: Lol, well I'm happy you're not bored. It must mean I'm doing something right. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the new chapter and take care!

Corrina: Hey chic. See, I told you I was going to update soon. Jakotsu wasn't mean, maybe a little crabby...lol. I hope you're feeling better girl. Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad you're still liking the story and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Take care! Oh and I love TailFluffGirl too lol!

xXMizukixx: Why thank you! I really appreciate that! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Take care!

Ibara-hime: I hope you are feeling much better, chic. What a horrible time to get sick! I'm glad you liked the chapter lol. Don't worry. There is nothing going on between Jakotsu and Tenchi lol. I never even thought about that. You put the idea in my head lol! Hikaru no go sounds very cool, but unfortunately the foreign languages I took were Spanish and Italian. German may be a little difficult for me to decipher lol. Well, take care girl and thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh– and this is one of the chapters that ups the rating a bit.

Houshi no Hanyou Sei: Tell Mac I'm glad she likes my stories and that I'm grateful for her review lol. I hope Mac enjoys this new chapter and takes care ;).

Lidaemon: Well, I've finally updated and you're finally going to see what Jakotsu's got planned ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care! I hope you enjoy the new installment.

Riftwar-Slave: lol, uh...thanks for the review. Let me warn you now, this chapter borders on gross. You may want to skip through Jakotsu's perspective. Take care!

Yennie-Gurl: Lol. Be patient. Renkotsu is slow falling into the mix, but I'm slowly stirring him in. No..there's not really any foreshadowing; it's just a busy plot lol. But I think you should be able to figure out how Renkotsu is introduced from this chapter. Thanks for reviewing girl, and take care! I hope you like the chapter!

Me, just me: Lol, me thinks you'll like this chapter just because something happens to Kira;). Thanks for reviewing :) and take care!

Evil-Zukin: Hey, Jakotsu may not discriminate against fat people whether they are cute or ugly lol. Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this new one! Take care!

Lynx the Whack: Poor fingers. I hope you found some mittens ;). Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter! Take care!

Gerbil: Lol, I've updated again. Sorry about the wait. Yeah the grumpiness was high and it was fun to write lol! Thanks for updating and I'm glad you liked the chapter! Take care!

D. Pearls: :) You'll see, you'll see! I hope you like the new chapter girl. Jakotsu was more disappointed in Bankotsu than anything, and they'll be more fluffy moments to come :) Thanks for reviewing and take care!

MageofDarkness: Lol, hopefully you'll get the best of Jakotsu in this chapter too. I did something different with this one. I hope you like Jakotsu's perspective. I couldn't figure out a good way to write this chapter without it. After this, I can finally get the story moving :). I am so glad you liked the previous chapter so well, and I hope you like this one half as much :). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Tareacel: Hehehehe well, you've been waiting and here it is. I promise never to leave you hanging like that again. I was so freakin' flooded with other things to do..sigh. But I did enjoy writing this chapter. I took your advice and gave Jakotsu a perspective ;). I really hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing and e-mailing me, and take care!

Skittlez: Ah man... I had a computer crash before and I know how fun that's not. Especially when you don't have back up disks. I lost so many stories it wasn't funny. I cried, and I feel for you. But you know what, all the files I lost I made 10 times better when I rewrote them :) and you will too! I think you'll like this chapter ;). I hope you do! Take care and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_**Warning: This chapter contains some graphic material that may not be suitable for sensitive readers.**_

Chapter 4

Bankotsu had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep himself from snickering as he and Suikotsu watched the 'ghosts' prepare for their haunt. Two lanky men fiddled with long, black cylinders with white strings dangling from the butts. They poured liquid into the mouths from tan gourds and capped their hands over the openings, shaking the contraptions. When the men removed their hands thin veils of transparent fire wafted through their fingers.

A third man, taller than the other two appeared, dressed in long white robes that glittered when they caught the sunlight at certain angles. He spoke to the other men in low, authoritative tones that led Bankotsu to believe he was the leader of the operation, and also the one to play the part of the mononoke herself.

His eyes narrowed; there was something familiar about that man, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Jakotsu would know.

Why did you have to think about that, Bankotsu? Your mind is supposed to be out here with these jokes not with Jakotsu, who's probably making shish kebab of Kira as they crouched.

Geez... he sure hoped their gold and silver had already been counted out and set aside. Something told him they were going to have to make a run for it.

The thought almost excited Bankotsu more than popping out on the 'phantoms.' Bankotsu squinted as the leader produced a tawny gourd from his robes and swirled it around. The man pulled something out of the top of the container with his teeth– a cork! It was attached to a string and hung idle as the man took a small sip of the gourd's contents.

Getting drunk on the job? Bankotsu wondered then gasped as did Suikotsu when the man spat fire from his lips! Fire! How had he managed that?

Bankotsu had heard of fire-eaters, but fire-_breathers_?

Could the man be part demon? Perhaps, but Bankotsu doubted it. Whatever was in that gourd was the key and Bankotsu wanted it.

"The leader's mine," Bankotsu whispered to Suikotsu. "Do what you want with the others, but try not to kill them before Kira's men can see what they really are."

"Hai."

Bankotsu didn't know how long he and Suikotsu crouched in the bushes waiting for nightfall, but he feared they'd be so frozen by the time the show started they wouldn't be able to move. It was too late to change their plans and shift positions; they couldn't alert the bandits to their presence.

The three men were slow to fall into place, the two with the long cylinders ducking behind the trees Jakotsu and Suikotsu had discovered the paint on, and the leader vanishing behind more trees somewhere in the middle.

Bankotsu fought the urge to sniffle and used a frosty hand to wipe the moisture that leaked from his nose to his upper lip. The sun was setting and the show was about to begin.

Two shows actually, but Bankotsu and Suikotsu would only get the pleasure of viewing one that night; the other was a private screening...

* * *

"You look... amazing," Doe-eyed Tenchi whispered, staring at Jakotsu in awe. His mouth hung slightly agape and his fingers came up to play idly with midnight hair.

Jakotsu gave the boy a beautiful 'thank you,' smile and patted his head as he passed out of his room. Oishi and Jinto stood by the stairs, and Jakotsu could feel Tenchi following at a close distance.

They traveled down the stairs together like a wedding procession with Jakotsu playing the part of the blushing bride. He'd pulled his hair free of its bind, letting it fall over his shoulders in loose curls twined with cloth flowers, and he wore a flowing blue kimono speckled with paintings of lilies.

"The guards have all gone outside to see the mononoke now," Jinto whispered to Jakotsu as they walked through the empty corridors. "You and the Lord will be alone."

Jakotsu nodded and they stopped before a short, poorly lit hallway veiled with pale, fusuma- paper walls. Kira's private rooms laid behind that barrier.

"We'll keep anyone who may come away," Oishi said dutifully. He and Jinto tried to stand taller than their meager heights and Jakotsu chuckled at the boys. He looked to Tenchi, who was chewing his lower lip nervously and wringing his hands.

"Are... are you sure about this Jakotsu-kun? He could hurt you. Maybe... Maybe we should wait for Bankotsu-sama to return."

Jakotsu snorted, thinking of Bankotsu and feeling slight twinge of disappointment. "Oo-aniki has made a choice, and I have made one as well. Go and oversee the preparations for our departure, Tenchi, and do not worry about me."

* * *

The duel spires of cold fire came from the cylinders the two henchmen held as they hid in the trees and the smoke from the heavens was only a round device that spewed smoke tossed from the middle of the clearing. Bankotsu watched incredulously as the tall leader simply walked to the edge of the clearing, masked by smoke so that he was unseen by the villagers gathering to watch the event.

To the people, standing dozens of feet away in front of the organized crime, the scene must have looked incredible. To Bankotsu, watching from behind the scene, it looked incredibly cheesy.

"Now Aniki? Can we get them now?" Suikotsu was beginning to quiver with anxiousness, and Bankotsu placed a calming hand on his knee.

"I'll tell you when."

"RAIN GOLD AND SILVER UPON ME OR I WILL RAIN FIRE UPON YOU! WHERE IS MY TRIBUTE?!"

"When," Bankotsu breathed, rising slowly and grunting at the pain of snoozing muscles and damp, icy clothing against his skin. Suikotsu was barreling forward before Bankotsu could even shift Banryuu into ready position.

Show's over, Mononoke-san.

* * *

Jakotsu could smell the incense before he even reached the doors; the spicy scent churned his stomach. He swallowed back the bitter taste of bile and set his expression.

He heard the moans of a child and the low murmur of a male's voice, hushing the boy. Jakotsu growled, one hand finding its way to the hilt of the dagger tucked in his sash. He could finish the pig now... but to end his life so quickly would be a disservice.

The man had to know what he was dying for.

So, now am I a priest or one of Mama's saints?-- Only They were allowed to deliver justice in this way. Killing for a righteous cause, protecting innocence, providing a sacrifice...

Ai. _Santo1 _Josue.

He wasn't surprised to find the doors unlocked. Cocky bastard never dreamed someone would walk in on him, but that bastard had never dreamed of Jakotsu.

Or maybe he had, but Jakotsu severely doubted that any of Kira's dreams ended in quite the way Jakotsu had planned.

Jakotsu parted the gossamer curtains behind the door, stepping into the small room and gazing for a moment in wonder at the beauty of it. Lord Kira's exquisite taste had been taken to the extreme in this room. The walls were painted royal purple, and silver and gold ornaments adorned the walls and hung from the ceiling.

A breath of hot air caught him by surprise. The kotatsu in the middle of the room was uncovered, the quilt laid unused to its side in front of an extra large futon smothered with plush, bird feather pillows. Chubby Kira sat up on his mountain of fluff, propping his porky face up in a bloated palm. His face was flushed and peppered with sweat and his chin-length, black hair had fallen from its topknot. Kira's beady black eyes peered at Jakotsu lustfully and he licked his pinks lips as if it was time for him to devour a meal.

Jakotsu stifled a shudder of repulsion and relaxed himself, giving in to the strange urge he always felt when man blood was to be shed. A slow, lazy smile sprawled across Jakotsu's features as he scratched his head and giggled giddily. "I think I am lost, milord. I was trying to find the privy."

Kira gave a throaty chuckle and pushed at something that moaned. "Out Yoshi."

Jakotsu let his eyes wander briefly to the skinny, naked boy that crawled from the pillow- bed onto the floor. Slowly the boy dragged his body to the kotatsu and laid there, curling like a kitten beside it and shivering madly.

Rage.

Had _They_ made him crawl? Yes, yes... Jakotsu remembered the grass and twigs yielding under his raw hands and knees as he tried to get to his room, his haven. Had he made it?

He shook his head, feeling the rough hands seizing him under his stomach and hauling him to his feet for "another round."

"You were going to the privy dressed like that?" Kira asked, tone playful as his thick lips stretched into a perverted smirk.

Jakotsu shrugged, coiling a raven curl around a slender finer. "Well... I was not planning on going directly to my room afterwards." He smiled demurely, letting his lashes brush his cheeks for a moment. Gracefully, he waltzed toward the futon, stopping at the plush boundary and pouting at Kira. "Are you not going to invite me to join you?"

The fat man's tiny eyes had grown quite large as he stared at Jakotsu in apparent shock. His mouth hung agape a few moments, before he gave a toothy grin. "Of course Jakotsu-san. You didn't have to ask; you are most welcome anywhere in my home."

Jakotsu bit his lower lip softly, suddenly appearing quite shy. "Bankotsu no aniki will not like this, milord. He is... very jealous."

Kira raised a bushy brow, understanding brewing behind his lodestone eyes. "Ah, I see. He's claimed you as his own. So that's why you've been so hesitant to return my attention." Plump fingers stretched toward Jakotsu's head, wanting to pet him, stroke him, and Jakotsu knelt to allow it.

On his knees... _They_'d kept him on his knees.

"I'll protect you from him, my boy. You can stay here in my home, and I will pay Bankotsu a handsome price for you. One he cannot turn down," Kira cooed, toying with Jakotsu's locks. He patted a pillow, bidding Jakotsu to sit by him.

Jakotsu looked hesitant, looking back toward the veiled doors as if expecting to see someone barreling through ready to snatch him away.

"Bankotsu will not find you in here, koibito. Sit and let me run my fingers through your lovely hair."

Jakotsu beamed and daintily took a seat on one of Kira's large pillows, letting the man comb his oily fingers through his tresses and not wincing when a curl was snagged.

"So soft... I knew it would be soft..." Jakotsu could feel Kira's warm breath on his neck as fleshy hands gathered his hair together and draped it over one shoulder. A hot, wet mouth closed over the nape of his neck, moving up and down the tender skin, sucking and probing. "Tastes so sweet..."

Smooth silk rubbed over Jakotsu's shoulders as the sleeves of his kimono were pulled down. Kira's curious tongue sampled his shoulders. "Beautiful... wherever did Bankotsu find you? You're not from here. I've never known one such as you. The way you speak, your hair, your eyes, your skin..."

Jakotsu gave a soft sigh of feigned pleasure. He turned in Kira's embrace, resting his body against a doughy chest and tilting his head back to peer into the fat man's pudgy face. "Know me now, milord. Know me before I must leave you..."

"You don't have to leave..." Kira kissed his chin, his cheeks, his eyes...

"Ban-chan will not permit me to stay."

"Forget about Bankotsu; think of me and what you want to do with me," Kira purred, now turning coming forward, and pushing Jakotsu onto his back so that he could straddle him.

Think of you and what I want to do to you.

Nicely put, Kira-chan.

The fat bastard inched forward, his face inches from Jakotsu's, breathing heavily. "Since I first laid eyes on you, I've been dreaming of this moment."

"Me too," Jakotsu whispered, running one hand tenderly along Kira's face. "Me too... _sujo pai2_."

Kira grunted as Jakotsu's dagger was thrust into his vast gut. Jakotsu grinned at the shocked expression painted on Kira's face, which was quickly growing pale. Jakotsu kept one hand on Kira's cheek, using his thumb to brush away the tears of pain leaking from one eye.

"Wh...why?" Kira choked, blood tricking from the corner of his mouth as Jakotsu turned the dagger a bit.

"You abuse little boys; you use them; deprive them of their self-worth... All men like you should die," Jakotsu hissed in Kira's face, not caring that the pig's blood was spilling onto his face. "You will die and go to Hell."

"N... n... no." Kira huffed, grunting as the blade dug a little deeper and slid a little higher leisurely disemboweling him. Blood poured from the wound, staining Jakotsu's pants and kimono red.

"I should have worn black."

"Damn you..." Kira choked, the light in his inky eyes slowly fading.

"Too late," Jakotsu smiled in response. "Oi, Kira?"

The man gasped and convulsed, and Jakotsu rolled him off, pulling his dagger from Kira's belly. He studied a blood drenched hand, before gazing back at Kira, who laid on his back, staring dully at the ceiling as he took his final hitching breaths.

"When you get to Hell, say 'olá' to my Papa for me, will you?"

* * *

The first man nearly died of fright as Suikotsu appeared behind him, grinning madly, and the second froze in shock, watching his comrade be slashed to pieces. Bankotsu shook his head.

Stupid.

They probably didn't have any default plans for what to do if caught.

Bankotsu stepped up quietly behind the 'mononoke,' who was probably dismissing the frantic cries of his cohorts as sounds from the entranced audience that watched 'her.' Bankotsu heard a few gasps as the people acknowledged his presence behind the spirit. Lightly he tapped the vengeful 'ghost' on the shoulder.

"Um... excuse me, but do you have the time?" Bankotsu inquired, eyes wide, face innocent.

The mononoke jumped and spun around swinging out her arms. Bankotsu stepped back, chuckling lightly and leaning his body against Banryuu. He batted his lashes a few times at the masked phantom as it sputtered, desperately trying to think of a come back.

"WHAT MORTAL DARES TO..."

"Shh...keep it down!" The device the man was using to amplify his voice was impressive, but a little over the top now that it was obvious the jig was up. "If you don't know the answer just say so."

Bankotsu winked, then struck, his fist catching the false spirit in the mouth. He struck again in the eye and was about to give a final blow to the neck to restrict the flow of blood to the brain, when the man seemed to come back to his senses. Bankotsu fell back with a gasp as roaring flames flooded his vision.

He brought his hands up to shield his face and ducked behind Banryuu until the flames died. Bastard better not have burned by face...or my hair....oh gods! Bankotsu groped for his braid, finding it intact... and cool.

Cold fire.

Shit! Bankotsu had let the leader trick him! He jumped up to see that the man in drag had managed to vanish and a thunderstruck crowd staring at him. Slowly a few men from Kira's guard stepped forward, gaping but trying to appear calm.

Bankotsu was snarling to himself, seething at his failure. Baka.

"Oo-aniki!" Suikotsu bounded up to him, his breath visible as he panted. His metal gloves and hands were soiled with blood. "I left one alive as you instructed. Where is the leader?"

Bankotsu grunted, glaring up at the bubbly older man. "Got away."

Suikotsu raised a brow. "From you?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu snapped. "He... tricked me with that fake fire, ok? Whatever. We did our job. We can get out of here."

Kira's guards were trying to bow to them and offering to escort them back to the castle, but Bankotsu pushed them away, his fowl mood beginning to pollute Suikotsu as well. "Go question the live bandit. I hope your Lord has everything ready for our departure. I'm beyond ready to leave this place."

Gah! He hated messing up! Suikotsu had done his part, if Jakotsu had been around he would have finished his job flawlessly... it was Bankotsu who hadn't come through this time.

A leader wasn't supposed to be the one who failed.

Sighing, he thought: I hope Jakotsu had better luck than I did.... and better sense too.

* * *

Yoshi was a timid little thing that cringed when Jakotsu came near. He whimpered when Jakotsu's hands brushed over his bare skin to clothe him with his slightly bloodied kimono and untie his bonds.

"I will have to cut these. The knots are too fine to pull out, Yoshi-chan. Try to be still."

Jakotsu steadied his shaking hands before taking the dagger that he'd cleaned on Kira's sheets, and carefully slicing through the thick ropes bound around Yoshi's ankles. He shook his head to see that the boy had been anchored to the bed and the rope was only a few feet long.

Jakotsu was careful to make as little contact with Yoshi's skin as possible. He knew what it was like not to want to be touched by anyone. He shivered recalling Kira's foreign touch on his body.

How had he tolerated it? How did he tolerate any touch beside Bankotsu's? Many men had the pleasure of feeling him up before they died... maybe that was it. If they were soon to die by his hand, Jakotsu didn't care. He'd punished them for their endeavors soon enough.

Jakotsu shook his head. Who knew how his mind worked. In a way, he was as insane as Suikotsu, but at least he didn't claim to have a split personality. He was just...

_Näo direita3_.

Yoshi scooted away from him when he felt the ropes fall away from his bony ankles. Angry red burns flamed against pale skin, and Jakotsu frowned. "Your friends will be here shortly; they will take care of you from now on. The beast is dead."

Yoshi stared at him with his skinny arms wrapped around his knees. He shivered violently, brown eyes large and watery. He didn't speak... couldn't speak...

"Is something in your mouth?" Jakotsu asked. The boy's lips were closed tight. Yoshi bobbed his head, yes. "Would you like for me to remove it?"

Yoshi made another whimpering noise and inched further away. Jakotsu blinked and could have hit himself for not realizing what he would have to ask the boy in order to remove the gag.

_Open your mouth_.

Jakotsu felt the meager contents of his stomach rising into his throat and he swallowed hard, shivering a bit. The temperature in the room seemed to be dropping. "Close your eyes while I deal with the body. Your friends will come to collect you soon."

Yoshi made no noise as Jakotsu got up, but he did close his eyes. Jakotsu swayed a little on his way to the bed and his head was spinning.

_Eu sinto terrível4_.

Standing over Kira's bloated corpse, he felt he would either throw up or faint. Thankfully, Jakotsu did neither. He had no desire to regain consciousness on top of Kira and he certainly didn't want to have to stare at his own insides coloring his work either.

Jakotsu dismembered Kira's body, wrapping each individual hunk of flesh and bone in sheets and curtains when he began to run out of bedding. Kira was much too heavy to carry between he and the boys, so Jakotsu had to make him shrink.

They couldn't leave the body in the room to be discovered so soon. Jakotsu worked fast, using the long sword that had been a decoration on the wall to do the job. Tenchi had informed him that the blade was sharp and very expensive, and Jakotsu was glad for it.

Papa would have loved this sword.

He had nothing to wipe his hands on when he was done and no one to talk to but Yoshi. And-- Jakotsu gazed around in defeat-- no where decent to collapse. He felt as if he'd exhausted every energy reserve his body had ever stored. Jakotsu moved to sit on the floor across from Yoshi and leaned against the wall. He sighed, nausea holding him tight in its strong grip.

What was taking so long for Oishi and Tenchi to return? Jakotsu hoped they hadn't run into any trouble. Maybe they needed his help...

He turned his head slightly at the sound of the doors opening and small feet padding into the room.

"Kami-sama!" Oishi gasped, staring at the bloody mess on the bed and the wrapped pile of matter. "You...you really did it!"

Jakotsu smiled at the boy wanly from his position on the floor. "Of course I did, Oishi-chan. You know what to do now."

Oishi bowed, his face pale but his eyes flashing. "I'll tell the others to come. They're outside now."

Oishi ducked out of the room, leaving Tenchi behind. The pretty boy gazed at the soiled bed, eyes cold and hard. Slowly, he shifted his gaze to Jakotsu and to Yoshi. He walked toward them and knelt beside Yoshi. "Hello, Yoshi. Didn't I tell you we would find a way to free you?"

Yoshi nodded , letting his head fall onto Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi wrapped his arms around the crying boy, rocking him back and forth. "It's alright now, Yoshi. He's gone to a place where he can never bother us again. Jakotsu-sama has saved us all."

Jakotsu grinned lightly. Jakotsu-sama.

Hear that, Papa? They call me_ mestre5_ here.

"Jakotsu-sama? Jakotsu-chan?" Jakotsu's gray eyes fluttered open to meet Tenchi's wide and worried brown ones. "Are you alright? Your skin feels very warm."

Jakotsu pushed the boy away from him gently. Tenchi had touched him and he hadn't noticed. Had he fallen asleep? "Do no touch me, Tenchi. I do not like it."

Tenchi bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry. I... You're not well."

Jakotsu shook his head. "No, I am not, but do not worry about me. You must get Yoshi bathed, dressed, and fed." He heard the sounds of little boy whisperings and many tiny feet. All of Kira's little helpers had come in to help dispose of their lord's remains. A pit had been dug behind the big house where the children would bury the parts. Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu would be long gone before they were unearthed.

"Your wagon is packed and ready. The gold and silver, all of yours things; everything is ready to go," Tenchi said softly. "You don't have to do anything else for us. Why don't you go and wash up? I... I hope you don't mind, but I selected something for you to wear and laid it out in the bath house. I... knew this would be...messy, and you're much too beautiful to walk around soiled in the blood of swine."

Jakotsu blinked, frowning at Tenchi and the soft look of longing in his eyes. "Tenchi?"

"Go on, Jakotsu-sama. You won't have long before your friends return and you have to leave. I'll tell them where you are if they get in, before you're done."

Jakotsu's eyes watered a bit at the boy's thoughtfulness.

People care about me now, Papa. You see.

"Thank you, Tenchi-chan."

"Thank you, Jakotsu-sama. Thank you from me, and Yoshi, and everyone."

_Santo_ Josue, Mama. You would be proud.

* * *

Oishi stood waiting for them at the steps of the big house, and Bankotsu almost snarled at him. The brat didn't look ready to go anywhere, and Bankotsu would be damned if they waited for him. He'd warned the kid.

"Your wagon is ready for you, Bankotsu. All of your things are inside," Oishi said dutifully, bowing his little head. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at him a bit and glanced down at his small hands that were slightly pink with... blood?

"Oishi, did you hurt yourself?" Bankotsu asked quietly. Suikotsu sidled up alongside him, whistling and seeming quite content. His own hands were stained with blood and Bankotsu had to stop him several times from licking it off.

Oishi shook his head, his short, high ponytail bobbing to and fro. "No, Bankotsu. I'll take you to your wagon."

Bankotsu frowned and tossed a curious look over his shoulder at Suikotsu who shrugged. Where was Jakotsu?

They followed the boy around the big house until they reached the large stables home to Kira's own thoroughbred team. Bankotsu felt sorry for the horse that had to bear Kira's weight. Poor thing probably cried itself to sleep at night while the other horses jeered.

Two muscular work horses with rich, brown coats stood tall and proud harnessed and strapped to a covered wooden wagon with a small open coach in front. Blankets and a covered basket sat in the front seat along with the reigns.

"Your lord has done well in preparing this for us," Bankotsu said appreciatively, walking around the wagon, inspecting it and raising the tarp to see the gold and silver for himself. The bars of riches shone bright and sat perched upon a layer of fine silk. Kira had really outdone himself. "Where is the man, so that we can thank him properly and be on our way... and where is Jakotsu?" And... Bankotsu wanted to kick himself for the soft spot he found he held for Oishi. "Why aren't you ready to leave with us?"

Oishi flinched, his eyes bright. "I... don't have to run away no more."

Bankotsu studied the boy, taking in his small nervous twitches and the blood he'd obviously tried to scrub from his hands. Jakotsu...

"Why is that?"

"Jakotsu-sama fixed it. I don't gotta run, and you gotta get out of here fast. We hid it, but when the snow melts..."

Bankotsu had heard enough, even though he felt he'd heard nothing at all. He'd ask Jakotsu. "Where is Jakotsu?"

"He..."

"He's in the bath house, Bankotsu-sama." Bankotsu directed his attention to Tenchi who'd entered the stables behind them. "He's washing up. You should go to him."

Go to him? Ai... Shaking his head and wondering what kind of a state Jakotsu had worked himself into, Bankotsu turned to leave the stable. "Sui, stay with our things and see that nothing is stolen and wipe your hands, please. Oh— and don't kill anyone else."

"Yes, Oo-Aniki."

What a night. He stabbed Banryuu into the ground beside the stable doors and began his trek through the snow to the noble bath house.

Jakotsu sat on the warm, wooden floor of the hut before the bubbling hot water of the moderately sized bathing pool, clean and wrapped in a fresh kimono. Bankotsu scowled at the older boy as he came closer. "You washed your hair."

Jakotsu's gray eyes fluttered open slowly and he stared hazily at Bankotsu. "I got more blood than I thought I would in it."

Bankotsu sighed, standing in front of Jakotsu and extending both hands down to him. "What happened?" Gently, he tugged Jakotsu into a standing position and caught him as he stumbled.

"Killed Kira," Jakotsu whispered tiredly, leaning on Bankotsu. "We cleaned up the mess; do not worry, but it would be best if we left soon."

"We're leaving now," Bankotsu said, wrapping a steadying arm around Jakotsu's waist and frowning at the cool drops of water from Jakotsu's hair dampening the sleeves of his shirt. "We'll have to find you something with a hood."

"I am sorry, Aniki."

Bankotsu rubbed Jakotsu's concave stomach where his hand laid. "Me too, Jakotsu..." He smiled softly as Jakotsu draped a long arm over his shoulders for more support and Bankotsu rested his head against Jakotsu's collar bone.

"How did things go with the mononoke?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Lady Naoko came to see them off; she stood with the boys, waving solemnly in the distance as Suikotsu guided the horses away. They all sat in the coach, Bankotsu staring back at the well-endowed lady, wondering. "Does she know what's become of her husband?"

Jakotsu, who was sitting to the other side of Bankotsu with his knees pulled to his chest, chuckled. "Who do you think sprang for the second horse, Aniki? She probably wanted Kira gone more than the boys did. She has sons now who can take the lord's title when they come of age."

"And she can rule in their stead," Bankotsu nodded. "Of course. I wondered why Oishi had told me the land really belonged to the Lady. It mattered in the end, didn't it?"

Jakotsu nodded. "Those boys were scared, Bankotsu. They never would have spoken to us about it, if the Lady had not nudged them to do so."

Bankotsu rubbed his chin, lost in thought. He'd only met the Lady once and even then he hadn't spoken with her or gotten anything of her personality. Suddenly that Lady had become someone important. She had not only helped a dozen little boys from growing up to be... well... hurt like Jakotsu... she had become the sole benefactor of their business.

Bankotsu's Mercenaries for Hire.

Nah.

"Which way, Aniki?" Suikotsu asked, slowing the horses a bit as they came to a fork in the road.

Bankotsu stared into the mists of the night; both paths looked equally tempting and adventurous. "How about... left. We can go anywhere we want now! We have all the money we could ever need. Gods bless Lady Naoko and her bad taste in men. Onward man!"

Suikotsu laughed heartily at Bankotsu's fervor and worked the reigns to make the horses move forward and to the left.

And now we truly begin.

"Aniki?" Jakotsu nudged him with his toe.

"Hm?"

"I think someone's following us."

Bankotsu froze, listening closely to the noises of the night and nothing seemed amiss. Bankotsu frowned at Jakotsu, touching his brow. "I think your fever's gone up, Ja. Go to sleep. We'll stop in the next town."

Jakotsu sighed, nodding slightly and shifting to put his head on Bankotsu's shoulder. "I still think we should look."

Bankotsu patted Jakotsu's head through the hood of the cloak Lady Naoko had shrugged off her own shoulders to give to Jakotsu. "We'll look."

Just not now. Bankotsu wanted to get away from the village; he wanted to see the sun from a different perspective. Stopping now was not an option, and if something was following them, Bankotsu felt sorry for it, because it had a long journey to make.

He was closing his eyes himself, when he felt the burning of eyes on his neck.

Someone was watching; just like in the clearing... but Bankotsu held no fear of them. Watch and see what I make of myself, marauder, and if you should attack, I hope you're a worthy opponent. I'll take out my anger at not catching a mononoke on you.

* * *

1Saint

2Dirty old man

3Not right

4I feel awful.

5Master

* * *

Author's Note: Well...what's the verdict?  Like it; hate it; don't care either way?  Let me know!  Please review! 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey! Well, I don't have much to say other than: thank you for the reviews and that I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm really trying to get this story moving and to do that a certain someone must finally become a permanent fixture in the plot ;). So... I hope it's ok, it's not the best chapter, but... I needed it in here :).

Reviewer Responses:

lildaemon: I'm glad you liked Chapter 4 and I hope you will like Chapter 5. You'll get to see a little more Jakotsu POV in later chapters :). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Skittlez: Hey girl; I'm glad you liked it :). Aww.. About your home internet being down. I hope it gets fixed soon, and I've noted your new PN :). Take care and thanks for reviewing! Here is your Renkotsu chapter :).

KuraSun: Double reviews are awesome and always welcomed. If you'd like to do it again, feel free lol! Seriously, thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated. Take care!

Me, just me: Ooh...you don't like gore... Grimaces I can be rather graphic in description sometime, but I'll always put a "warning" at the beginning of the chapter so you'll know not to read it, k? :). Yes. You've got Jakotsu's origin right :). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Houshi no Hanyou Sei: I'm glad Mac enjoyed the Kira's death scene and Jakotsu's POV :). I hope she enjoys Chapter 5 as well. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Mukino Kuneka: Lol! I'm glad you enjoy the arc, and I'm really trying to get this story finished. The other ones didn't take me as long to write... but I think it's because I had more free time lol. This month has been awful and now it's almost over. Thanks for reviewing, take care, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Corrina: Hehehehehe... Yes, Kira is dead :) and Jakotsu did rip his guts out lol. He did go about it in a very questionable way though lol, but that was the fun part ;). I'm glad you like it and I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Riftwar-Slave: Thank you! Here is the next chapter; I hope you like it! Take care!

Gerbil: Lol, man, Kira really doesn't have many friends. Sounds like everyone was happy when he died. And don't worry...Bankotsu will catch his mononoke ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

D. Pearls: Lol, I am so very glad that you liked the chapter. Thank you for pointing out that one sentence to me. I actually thought I'd finally posted a chapter that was typo free lol. I went in and fixed it. Thanks! And thanks for reviewing; take care!

ChibiFluffy: Lol. Jakotsu doesn't know why he lets certain people touch him either, but one thing he does know...if the person who touches him isn't Bankotsu, he will be killing them within the next few minutes ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care girl!

Yennie-Gurl: Lol, Jakotsu's parents. I hope you are being sarcastic lol. Yeah, Bankotsu and his crew are leaving and maybe Renkotsu's following them...you'll see. :) Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Tareacel: Lol, I'm so happy that you liked this scene. I didn't know how it would turn out or go over. I told you I'd include some more of Jakotsu's POV later on, but there is none in this chapter. This is more of a "Eboni's getting the story moving," chapter. I hope you get through it ok, next chapter is when the fun begins again ;). Thank you so much for reviewing and take care!

MageofDarkness: Hey chic; hope you are feeling better :). I'm glad you liked the chapter :). You are going to blame the Dayquil for your strangeness? How about all the other times you didn't have any? ;). Anyways, I hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter for it is one of the dreaded "the story must MOVE" chapters lol. Bear through it and I promise next chapter will be interesting lol. Thanks for reviewing as always, and take care!

XxMizukixx: Yes, Renkotsu and everyone after him are going to be hard! Gah. I do NOT look forward to writing Kyoukotsu's story, let me tell ya, lol! I'm glad you like the arc though, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Mars Fire Goddess: Wow, you've been really sick. I'm sorry to hear it. I hope you are doing much better now. I know being stuck in one place is a drag and make up work sucks. My sister broke her hand and has been out of school, and her homework is just piling up. Anyways... I really love your two-in-one reviews lol. I'm glad you liked the Sodality chapter and the Severed chapter. I'm should have a new Severed chap up before the month is over... sigh...that monthly update stuff is gonna kill me lol. It's nice to know the plot isn't predictable :) and I'll let you in on something: No, Dilandau is oblivious to Van's affection lol. Thanks for reviewing girl and I wish you good health lol! Take care!

Lynx the Whack: Lol. You thought Kira's death was funny or the mononoke show was funny? Maybe both lol. I enjoyed writing both parts :). I'm glad you liked it though. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Ladya C. Maxine: Lol! You actually thought I wrote you that e-mail because I wasn't going to update soon? I'm mean, but not that mean lol. Glad you liked the chapter and I'm happy to receive another review from you. I read your Sesshoumaru story where he and Inuyasha were puppies, and I'm in love. I left you a review :). But anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and take care. I'll tell you as I warned two others...this is a "Eboni must get story moving" chapter. I finally realized I was 5 chapters into the story and hadn't officially put the main character into the story. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Around the mountains is a good place to find unsettled land. Most folks are afraid of the youkai that like to keep residence in those parts and steer clear. What they don't know is that those mountain youkai are mostly the quiet type, too sophisticated to want to meddle with us."

Bankotsu swallowed a sweet dumpling and gripped another one of the fat, homemade masses of dough in his chopsticks while nodding at the gapped toothed old man that spoke to him.

He didn't know what it was about himself, but he drew people to him like insects to candy when he sat alone in parlors. Jakotsu had once told Bankotsu when he ate, he was the vilest creature every imagined, but that didn't seem to deter any of the attention he received.

"Don't listen to that old fool. The best place to build a new residence is on the coast. Right near the sea, I tell you! All the fish you can catch, plenty of resources..."

"And then he'd have to deal with all those no good foreigners that keep washing to shore in their big boats. And the resources? Who wants to use that salty timber down there? You'd have to rebuild your house twice in one month living there, boy."

Bankotsu's blue eyes darted between the gapped toothed man that knelt on one side of him drinking a cup of sake and a round bellied man sitting on the other side chomping rice balls. Dusting flecks of rice off the front of his kimono, Bankotsu smiled gingerly.

"Uh... Well..."

"The mountains!"

"The coast!"

Bankotsu caught the eye of the innkeeper's daughter, Suki, and rolled his eyes as she covered a smile with her small hand. With a silent sigh, he gathered his bowl and chopsticks and ducked out of the line of fire. The two old men were so busy arguing with each other over the small, wooden table, they didn't even notice Bankotsu's tactful retreat.

He set his bowl down with a heavy clink on the small table Suki sat at, eating her own small dinner of rice and dumplings. "I'm a glutton for punishment, aren't I?" he grumbled, pulling his braid into his lap and toying with its end.

Suki let a soft giggle escape and set down her chopsticks. Bankotsu had learned from three days of observing the girl that she hated to eat in front of people, or maybe she just hated to eat in front of him.

"You were the one that made your relocation plans a public announcement, Bankotsu," Suki pointed out. "I warned you about the men that like to come to this place during the winter season, all nosy with no families of their own to pester so they lodge here."

Bankotsu made a face, but nodded. "Yeah, you did." And I should have figured as much too.

A day and a half of riding had led Bankotsu and his troop to a new town where they'd had to stop to take refuge from the weather. Bankotsu had never seen storm clouds so dark or snow so thick. It would have been suicide to continue, and Bankotsu wasn't too fond of that idea.

Besides, Jakotsu needed to be in out of the cold. His tall friend was worrying him with his inability to recover from his illness. Maybe Kira had poisoned him... but Bankotsu had eaten everything and more that Jakotsu had in Kira's village. Suikotsu assured him it was nothing that serious and that Jakotsu just needed to rest.

Also, Bankotsu had no idea where he wanted to take the group. Wandering around in the summer, letting the wind lead the way was fun, but wandering around in the snow, letting the arctic gales preserve their bodies by packing them in ice was not. He figured the people in town could help give him direction.

So here he was at Touma-san's Inn which turned out to be a popular winter resort for long-winded old geezers with no wives at home to cook for them. The best thing that had happened to him so far was meeting Suki, who would change the menus to suit his tastes and provide him with interesting company while Jakotsu slept and Suikotsu insisted he guard their wagon of goods out in the stable area.

"So where do you think I should go, the mountains, the coast... a cliff?"

Suki laughed and peered at his almost empty bowl of dumplings. "You're too cute to throw yourself off a cliff, Bankotsu. I've never been to the coast, but the mountains are quite nice. Very clean."

Bankotsu had been throw off by the "cute" comment and found it hard to pay attention to the rest of what she'd said. People told him he was cute all the time, but the tone of voice she'd used implied other things.

"Bankotsu? Bankotsu?" Suki waved a hand in his face to get his attention. "Maybe if you'd tell me why you want to build a home so far away, I could help you better. I mean, why would someone like you want to live in seclusion?"

Bankotsu blinked, snapping back to attention. "Why? Oh.." he grinned. "I'm... starting a business, and I want my base of operations not to be something people can just happen upon, you know?"

Suki made a face. "But what kind of a turnout would you have, if people can't find you. How will they know about you?"

"By word of mouth," Bankotsu shrugged. "I'm not trying to run a restaurant or anything."

"What are you trying to run?" Suki leaned in, placing her elbows on the table and batting her lashes. Bankotsu frowned at her; she was invading his space.

"An agency sort of, like men for hire," Bankotsu said, sitting back on his knees to move away from her. Suki was a pretty girl, and Bankotsu couldn't deny the slight attraction he felt, but... she was just a girl. He didn't have time for her or anyone else. All girls thought about was marriage and babies; at least that's what his father had told him.

Looking at Suki's flirtatious smile now, Bankotsu was beginning to suspect his father had been right.

"Men for hire? Sounds... intriguing," Suki purred. "And that large man you travel with will be one of your agents?"

Bankotsu nodded.

"And the girl?"

"What girl?" Bankotsu had been watching Suki's fingers walk toward his hand and he was having trouble remembering to snatch it away.

"The tall one, really pretty... the one that stays in your room and never comes out."

Her skin was soft and Bankotsu turned his hand over so he could clutch her fingers to get a better feel. "Jakotsu's not a girl and he's my brother."

Suki's large, black eyes dropped to Bankotsu's hand in hers and sparkled. Bankotsu sighed to himself. Yet another battle lost to lust. He didn't practice celibacy, and pretty faces did stir certain parts of his anatomy, but... He just... He tried not to act on his impulses when he knew he would be staying in one place for longer than a day or two.

Bankotsu didn't want a relationship nor angry fathers chasing him with katanas for stealing their daughters' innocence... which, sorry to say, the girls never truly had. Jakotsu and Suikotsu found Bankotsu's escapades amusing and teased him for days afterwards.

"That's good to know. I thought he was your girlfriend," Suki said softly, leaning in again and this time Bankotsu didn't move away. Her lips were just brushing his when the gruff noise of someone clearing his throat interrupted them. Bankotsu and Suki sprang apart, Suki playing with her food and Bankotsu stuffing that last dumpling into his mouth.

Chewing, he gazed up at the man looming over them innocently, ready to apologize to Touma-san profusely. Touma-san was a big man and looked like he could put up a good fight when it came to his only daughter.

"I hope I haven't approached you at an inappropriate time."

Who the hell was this joker? Bankotsu nearly swallowed the dumpling whole. A tall stranger stood over him, smiling politely with his bald head bowed slightly.

Suki gave a quiet cough and shot Bankotsu a look. "I'll bring you some more dumplings, Bankotsu."

"And some sake, girl, enough for two," the man waved Suki away, not looking at her. Lucky him, if looks could kill tall, bald, and plain would be deader than Buddha.

Bankotsu, by all means, should have been insulted by this man inviting himself to join him and dismissing his female friend, but instead Bankotsu was relieved. He would have done something with Suki he would regret for the next few days, and he'd have to play boyfriend until they left.

"May I join you?" The man was already sitting down across from him, his tiny eyes eager black pearls in his face as he studied Bankotsu in full.

Bankotsu frowned; the man had a very familiar face and feel. "Have we met?"

The man looked taken aback. "Not formally, no. I suppose I should explain myself now. I probably could have done this better, but I don't normally approach people like this..."

He was babbling.

Suki returned, setting Bankotsu's dumplings in front of him with a saucy wink and plopping a bottle of sake down in front of baldy with two small cups stacked together making up the lid. "Enjoy gentlemen."

Baldy scowled after Suki. "Not a very good waitress is she?" He removed the cups, placing one in front of Bankotsu and pouring himself some of the wine. Bankotsu raised a brow at him.

"She's a pretty good waitress to me actually. Now... not to be rude, but what the hell do you want? If this is about my friend monopolizing the bath house...?"

Bankotsu had shoved someone out of the heated bath house the other night when Jakotsu had wanted to bathe. He hadn't gotten a good look at the man; it could be the one sitting before him, but for some reason Bankotsu wanted to think he knew this man from somewhere else.

"No, no, this isn't about that." The man shook his head, looking uncomfortable for the first time since he'd sat down. "It's about... business."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. Business? Had the man been listening in on his conversation with Suki? Sneaky little... "Hey! Are you the one that's been following us?"

"I..."

"I ought to kill you right here!" Bankotsu's hand went to the sai in his belt.

"No!" the man objected. "At least, not until you've heard me out. Can I have a few minutes just to talk with you?"

Bankotsu growled, but noticed they now had the attention of the handful of people in the room and two men looked ready to come to Bankotsu's rescue. He almost chuckled that help would go to the wrong party.

"Fine... but talk fast and make it good. I get bored easily." Bankotsu relaxed his posture and put his hands on the table.

The man nodded hastily, gulping his sake and clearing his throat. "I wish to join you, to become a part of your group-- your mercenaries."

Bankotsu blinked. "You what?" How the hell did he know..?

"I want to be your subordinate, Bankotsu. I've been watching you and I like what I see. You're ambitious, you're ruthless, you're strong, and people would follow you to the Underworld, if they thought it would please you. You are going places, Bankotsu; you're going to be somebody, and I want to be somebody with you."

Bankotsu controlled his astonished reaction. He was being praised by a stranger, a stranger that had been watching long enough to know what he was all about. What kind of man worshiped a mercenary? Bankotsu phrased his response carefully, "What makes you think that I should, or better yet, _would _let you join?"

The man's eyes glittered with hope. "I have skills that I think you'd be interested in."

"Oh?" Bankotsu grabbed his pair of chopsticks in one hand and began fiddling with them. He couldn't quite believe he was still sitting at the table listening to the man. What a strange mood I'm in... perhaps I'm just bored and want to be amused. "You have something that you think will impress me? I'm anxious to know what you can do, Bald One."

The man grinned and once again, Bankotsu felt a wave of familiarity. "Oh, but you already know." Reaching into his pockets the man removed a fist full of something and dumped the glittering mass on the table.

Bankotsu squinted at the sparkly grains against the light wood for a moment before it hit him. The glittery paint on the trees, the mononoke's sparkly robes... "You're..."

"Lord Kira's mononoke," the man finished. "Hai. I couldn't think of anyone better to steal from than that bastard."

Bankotsu stared. The man that humiliated him a few days before was within killing distance, but the desire to finish his work was not there. Something was telling him to let the conversation play out... Opportunity was not a lengthy visitor.

"You got away from me. Not many people are alive to brag about that and they certainly wouldn't brag about it to me."

The "mononoke" looked startled. "You... still wish to kill me?"

Bankotsu smirked wickedly. If I still wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead, man. "No, no Mononoke-san. I wished to learn your secrets, then kill you, but now that you've interested me, I want you to keep talking. The strange weapons, the smoke and cold fire... how did you do it?"

"It's all simple chemistry. I made everything you saw myself, and I have more. I fooled an entire village with stooges that I trained overnight, just imagine what we could do together. Why we could, could conquer Japan!" The man slapped the table in his passion.

A passion that swayed Bankotsu. The fire in his eyes matched Bankotsu's own when he thought of the future. "I'm not out to conquer Japan, but I do want my name known and feared."

"Exactly, and I want my name to be paired with yours. I can't realize my dream on my own; I need someone strong to help me, lead me. Everything I have is yours; I'll be your disciple like I once tried to follow the ways of Buddha..."

"Buddha? Oi, wait... turn your head to the side..." The man's voice trailed off as he frowned in confusion, but did as Bankotsu requested. The skin around both of his eyes was a bit discolored and his lip was a little swollen. Bankotsu had punched the mononoke, but only in one eye... He'd punched a monk in the other.

"You're the monk from the temple! I should have recognized you when I punched you in the village! You have the hardest head I have ever pounded on, and believe me, I have pounded a lot of heads!" Bankotsu gapped at the man. "That's why you told us that shit about giving the mononoke what it wanted!"

Patience really is a virtue, just look at what I've discovered.

The man nodded, smiling nervously. "Yes. I lived in the temple. My name is Odin. I didn't think you'd remember me."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "My sore knuckles wouldn't let me forget." He speared a dumpling and studied Odin. "So, you're a monk. A monk that lies, cheats, steals, and wants to be a mercenary. Tell me Odin, have you ever killed a man before?"

Odin didn't blink. "I killed my first man when I was 15. He was nothing more than a lousy criminal and I figured the money in his change purse would be better spent on myself. After the sixth killing, however, I was caught and sentenced to be hanged. A monk vouched for me then, and ever since I've lived in that monastery. Seven years of listening to men preach and insist that I learn and practice the ways of a dead man. At first, I was devoted. I was so grateful to be alive and to have food and shelter... and... a monk's world is filled with books and travels. I read and studied, and often volunteered myself to go on the journeys the older monks made to spread the teachings of Buddha. I met so many different people, encountered so many new things, and made useful connections, especially with the foreigners that come to shore on the coast every now and again. They...made me want more, made me realize I could be more than just a nameless, faceless, holy man who'd die in poverty."

Bankotsu nibbled on the dumpling, watching the emotions play out over Odin's features more than listening to his words. This older, educated man was pleading with him for membership to his band. A man with more resources than Bankotsu could count wanted Bankotsu to be his leader.

How about that; it looked like Bankotsu never should have wasted his time searching for new members. They'd come to him.

He was ready to tell Odin, "yes. I want you in," but that didn't sound very dignified, and besides, he couldn't just do that, not without a trial period or talking to Jakotsu and Suikotsu first.

"I would give my allegiance and everything else I have to offer to you. Make me into a somebody, Bankotsu-sama," Odin admonished, bowing his head and Bankotsu was taken aback.

He was not some sort of god...and... he flushed; people were staring again.

"Odin... Odin, you don't have to bow to me, and you don't have to call me 'lord.' I'm simply Bankotsu, and that's what you'll call me for the next few days."

Odin's head jerked up, his eyes large as he watched Bankotsu anxiously.

"I think you have some qualities that could make you an excellent edition to my team, but I need to test you first. I want to see how well you can get along with my band and... I want you to show me how you breathe fire."

Odin blinked a few times, before smiling, then laughing. "The fire... of...of course, Bankotsu. I'll show you anything you want, and I'm quiet. You won't have to worry about me bothering anybody in your group at all. "

Bankotsu nodded, noticing Suki standing in the corner of the room watching him with a coy smile on her lips.

Oh gods...

"I'll talk it over with the others, and we'll come to meet you here first thing in the morning. You have a room, I take it?"

"Oh yes," Odin said quickly. "If you'd like, we could meet there. That way you can see my tools."

Bankotsu thumbed his braid thoughtfully. Seeing Odin's tools would be nice, but eating breakfast was even better. "No, we'll meet here and afterwards, we'll go to your rooms. So have it tidy for us."

"Yes... Bankotsu. Thank you, Bankotsu." Odin poured himself some more sake and pushed the bottle toward Bankotsu.

Bankotsu caressed the smooth container of wine, then pushed it back toward Odin. Jakotsu would react badly if he returned to the room smelling of liquor, and Bankotsu didn't feel like going through the process of getting the odor off his breath. "Not tonight, Odin."

"Oh," Odin pulled back the bottle. "I suppose it's wise for a leader not to drink."

Bankotsu shrugged and looked at his food pointedly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Odin."

Odin started. "Oh... I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your dinner." The man rose. "What will you call me now? I've noticed all of your unusual names with the same suffixes."

Bankotsu chewed on a chopstick. "You'll be called 'Odin.' Only 'brothers' are named by us. You're not a brother yet, Odin; think of yourself as a... cousin that can be removed if you displease us. Goodnight."

Odin's mouth moved before he bowed slightly and excused himself for the night. Bankotsu was left feeling particularly clever...that was until Suki returned.

"I thought that awful man would never leave." The willowy girl sat down beside him, her leg brushing against his. "Now... where were we?"

* * *

Bankotsu crept into the room, smiling at the candle Jakotsu had left burning for him. He kicked off his snow shoes at the door and shuffled across the warm floor to the futon Jakotsu was curled up on. Bankotsu knelt down, reaching out to stroke the side of Jakotsu's face and check his temperature.

"You took a long time getting back. The inn-keeper's daughter must have been in there," Jakotsu murmured. His eyes remained closed, and Bankotsu scowled.

"Yeah, she was." They'd kissed and she'd let him put his hand up her skirts, but that was it. Her small room was right next to her father's and the old man was neither drunk nor sleeping.

"You do not sound pleased, Aniki."

"I didn't get anywhere, but that was good. I didn't need that distraction right now, anyway."

"Hm..." Jakotsu mumbled. "Is Sui still with the horses?"

"Yeah. He had me bring his dinner out there to him and an extra blanket."

"He is going to sleep out there again? Is it truly warm enough?" Jakotsu's eyes opened a bit to look at Bankotsu. "I really do not think anyone would steal from our wagon while we are here."

"It's warm," Bankotsu said. "There's a fire and everything. Hey, do you want me to put more wood in the hearth for you, or are you ok?"

"M' ok," Jakotsu murmured, closing his eyes again. Bankotsu brushed Jakotsu's hair off his forehead and left his hand on his brow.

Much cooler.

He sat on the futon, smiling as Jakotsu made room for him. He swung his legs onto the cot and tucked his feet under the covers. "How's your tummy?"

Jakotsu giggled. "My tummy is fine; how is yours? I am sure you ate everything in the dining hall."

"Nah," Bankotsu laid down beside Jakotsu and rolled onto his side, up one elbow so he could peer down at Jakotsu's profile. "I was too distracted to do that."

"I thought Suki was a disappointment for you."

"Eh, she wasn't the main distraction. I met a guy today..."

"Aniki!" Jakotsu's gray eyes snapped open and he sat up, smacking Bankotsu in the chin. "You..."

"No, no!" Bankotsu rubbed his chin and stretched out, staring up at Jakotsu from his back. "Nothing like that."

Jakotsu pouted and ran a hand through his hair, yelping when his fingers got stuck. "Oh no!" Bankotsu laughed as his friend struggled and finally disentangled his fingers.

"I do believe it's time for a hair brushing, Ja. Stay sitting and I'll get your brush," Bankotsu said, sliding off the futon and going to the small closet they'd put Jakotsu's things in.

"So what about this guy you met, Aniki? Is he cute? Would I like him?" Jakotsu asked.

"I hope you'll like him," Bankotsu said, finding Jakotsu's brush and coming back to the cot. He sat behind Jakotsu on his knees and began sorting through the curly sea of raven chaos. "He asked to join us."

"Join us for what?"

Bankotsu tapped Jakotsu's head lightly. "Silly. He wants to join our group, be a mercenary."

"How does he know about us?" Jakotsu asked. "Ow, do not pull!"

"I'm not, and he's been following us," Bankotsu said, picking apart a tangle. "He's the stalker you kept sensing."

"I told you," Jakotsu muttered. "So, he just approached you and asked? Did you accept him?"

"No... well, not officially. Remember that trial period we talked about when were making up our minds about Sui. I told him we'd do that for him."

"For a stalker? Ow, Aniki!"

"You have too much hair to be tender-headed," Bankotsu grumbled, pulling another snare through the brush. "And yes, let me finish. He was the mononoke we were after. He's the one with the cold fire and the smoke clouds..."

"That got away" Jakotsu snorted, "and was dumb enough to follow you. I am surprised you did not hurt him."

"Oh, I hit him enough, believe me," Bankotsu said, sectioning Jakotsu's hair and brushing from bottom to top. "But overall, what he did out in that clearing was amazing, and he's so smart. I really think we could find a place for him with us. I told him to meet with us in the morning. If you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to be there."

"What do you need me there for, Aniki. If you feel this man is good enough for the group, then the decision is made."

Bankotsu snorted. "I knew you would say that, but..."

"You still want me to meet him?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu said. "It'd be nice, and um... do you think you could be nice?"

"Aniki, the whole point of a trial period is to see how this man will tolerate our behavior within the group right? If I am nice, how will we ever know if he will be able to tolerate us?"

Bankotsu frowned. "That's true... but I don't want you to scare him away with your bitchiness either."

"I am not bitchy," Jakotsu grumbled. "Give me my brush; I will finish my hair myself!" Bankotsu surrendered the brush and Jakotsu climbed off the futon, wobbling as he rose to his feet and tumbling back onto Bankotsu.

"I...think I got up too fast..." Jakotsu moaned.

"Me too." Bankotsu rubbed his friend's shoulders. "Look, you're not a bitch. You're just moody. Here, let me finish your hair. I won't pull anymore... and... you don't have to meet anyone you don't want. But you have to be sure that if I tell this man he can join us, you won't complain about him later. Remember you'll have to live with him... forever."

"If he annoys me, I can always kill him and blame someone else," Jakotsu said back sweetly. Bankotsu pulled at a knot and chuckled at Jakotsu's hiss.

"I'm serious, Jakotsu. If I decide he's in, that's it. You can have a say now and during the rest of the trial phase, if you want, but if you pass it up..."

"I understand, Oo-aniki," Jakotsu said, "and I trust you. If you like the man, do what you must."

Bankotsu put down the brush and lowered his face into Jakotsu's hair for a moment, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thank you, Jakotsu."

He felt Jakotsu's body sag into his, relaxing. "Aniki?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this one at least have a name?"

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it. Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Let me know. Please review!

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Hope you are having a wonderful holiday season. Mine started out kind of hectic. Old ladies backing into my car, giving me the runaround, dealing with insurance companies, same old, same old, lol! Here is Chapter 6 finally. Sorry, if it's a bit short and maybe a little jumpy, but the story must move on, and I need to get the boys the heck out of that lodge lol! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Reviewer Responses:

ElliRenChanSan: Lol, thank you! I'm a big fan of Harry Potter, so JK Rowling is one of my favorite authors ;). Thanks for reviewing chic. Take care!

Ladya C. Maxine: Hehehe! A lot of my reviews have been hacked off to, and I'm usually so embarrassed because it cuts off at strange parts lol. Lol, don't worry. I'm no fan of female characters either, but Bankotsu is a 15 year old boy and I figure he's going to have his "urges" lol. Hehehe Chippendale ;) You are so silly. Renkotsu and attractive...hmm. Well, he wasn't ugly to me lol, but to say I found him appealing would be going a bit too far lol! Hehehe Naraku can be kinda cute though ;). Yay! I'm glad you think I captured Renkotsu's character. I think of him as a sort of leech that feeds off of the strong, taking all he can, until he can stand on his own. :) Well, you'll get a little interaction in this chapter. As I said before, I needed to get the boys the heck out of the lodge and back on the road lol. Lots of interaction next chapter ;). Thanks for reviewing chic! Take care and I hope you're having a good holiday :).

Qem: Hmm... I'm going to take your suggestion and put new vocabulary at the top of the chapters ;). I do know it's distracting to have to scroll down and see translations, at least at the top you can kind memorize and be looking for the words lol. If Jakotsu uses any long strings of his language, I may bracket it and go ahead and translate ;). Hint: It's not Spanish ;) Thanks for reviewing all of the stories lol. I got all of your reviews lol! And...sniff, sniff.. I like peacocks, and I haven't met one gay man who cross dresses that isn't a bit of one ;). LOL! Take care and I hope you are having a happy holiday!

Skittlez: :) Jakotsu and Renkotsu will hate each other in the beginning too lol! ;). Thanks for reviewing chic! Take care!

Mukino Kuneka: Lol thanks for the review! Take care!

Houshi no Hanyou Sei: Bucket man? LOL! You'll have to explain that one, Mac. Glad you liked the chapter :). Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Gerbil: Aww...poor Suki lol. You won't like her in this either ;). Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

Yennie-Gurl: Lol! Glad Jakotsu and Bankotsu amuse you. Suikotsu doesn't stand it, lol, he gets a lot of laughs out of those two. Renkotsu might be a problem. No, Jakotsu hasn't come up with a name yet ;). Thanks for reviewing and I hope you're having a good holiday!

Riftwar-Slave: Lol! I'm honored. You can't partake of soda while reading my story, because...sniff...you think I'm funny, sniff. That means a lot to a person that often fins people can't tell when they're joking or being serious. Thanks! Take care and happy holidays!

D. Pearls: Lol, Suki hisses back. She thinks Ban-chan is hers :P. Um... actually I meant "ever" in that sentence I missed a different word in there that would have made that make more sense lol. I type like I'm dyslexic. Eh, I don't mind being corrected. It makes me go back and look over stuff that I'd never see on my own. (I read like I'm dyslexic too lol). Glad you think I'm making Ban-chan a believable teenager :). Haha, about Inuyasha having a better sex life. Hehehehhe, have your plushie Banryuu ready; you'll need it ;). Thanks for reviewing chic . Happy holidays!

Lynx 13h Whack: Man, Suki is getting major hate mail lol. Glad you enjoyed the chapter :). Take care!

Ibara-hime: Lol, ok... first I update too fast and now too slow and I'm losing interest lol! Make up your mind chic. Now that I have no more distractions, I can start updating this story regularly again, bring it to a close, and start on the next...the one I've been itching to write :). Thanks for reviewing and take care. Happy holidays!

Corrina: Hehehehe, poor Bankotsu aye? That's a first lol! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you're enjoying your holiday! Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Me, just me: Lol. Bankotsu is a little player ;). Suki is 14, only a year younger than Bankotsu lol. You know they moved fast in those days though ;). I hope you enjoy the update. Take care and happy holidays!

* * *

Chapter 6

Odin was already sitting at table with a steaming pot of tea in front of him, when Bankotsu entered the dining hall followed by Suikotsu. It hadn't been easy to coax the man out of the stable, but Bankotsu assured him that it would look unprofessional if Odin didn't meet at least one other member of their group before signing on.

"That's him?" Suikotsu whispered as they studied the man from across the room. He hadn't seen them enter yet as he was reading some sort of scroll spread out over the table. "He looks... different. But then every time I see him, he's in a different costume."

Bankotsu shrugged. "Shows he's versatile. We need people who can adapt and use what they have, when put on the spot."

"Easy, Bankotsu. You're not selling him to me." Suikotsu held up a hand. "I'm fine with letting him join, if you like him and Jakotsu says it's ok."

Bankotsu huffed, folding his arms over his chest indignantly. "You and Jakotsu are absolutely no help at all. All you two do is agree with me!"

Suikotsu smirked, giving Bankotsu's braid a tug. "Well, aren't you the boss?"

"Well, aren't you the boss..." Bankotsu mocked in a silly voice, rolling his eyes and crossing the room to boldly plop down at Odin's table with no formal warning or proper greeting. The man started slightly, gazing at Bankotsu wide-eyed before calming.

"Bankotsu, I thought you may have changed your mind..." Odin began; his eyes shifted from Bankotsu to something behind him, and Bankotsu turned. Suikotsu stood behind his back, peering down at Odin curiously.

"Odin," Bankotsu gestured up to Suikotsu, "this is Suikotsu. You've met twice, but never had to pleasure of exchanging a verbal greeting."

"Yes, Oo-Aniki was always too busy hitting you for me to get a word in edgewise," Suikotsu said with a wicked smirk, and Bankotsu cringed a bit inwardly. He'd remembered to ask Jakotsu to be nice, if he were to come along, but he'd forgotten to tell Suikotsu to do the same.

Bankotsu had come to love the man dearly in a short period of time, but his sense of humor was severely skewed and not for the kind at heart.

Odin frowned, staring at Suikotsu a moment, before laughing. "I suppose he was. It's a pleasure to meet you, Suikotsu." Odin rose so he could bow to the larger man. Suikotsu lifted a brow and peered down at Bankotsu, nodding his acceptance of Odin. He sat, crossing his legs and looking around for the waitress.

Bankotsu scowled. He'd forgotten all about having to deal with Suki again. Girls... gah.

"Where is the third member of your party, Bankotsu? I was hoping to meet with all of you this morning. Is he... still unwell?" Odin asked, rolling his scroll neatly and tying it off with a black ribbon.

Suikotsu narrowed his eyes and Bankotsu rested a hand on his leg to calm him while trying to stifle his own irritation. Yes, Bankotsu knew Odin had been spying on them, and while it didn't trouble him enough to deny membership, he did not like to be reminded of it.

Odin tensed, sensing that he'd said something wrong. "Oh...oh, I'm sorry. I just... well, you haven't said much about him, and I am honestly concerned."

"Nervous little bastard, isn't he?" Suikotsu mumbled to Bankotsu purposefully loud enough for Odin to overhead. Bankotsu squeezed Suikotsu's thigh._ Please behave_.

"Jakotsu hasn't been feeling well. He wanted to join us this morning, but it's in his best interests to rest today. I want to leave this place tomorrow."

Odin's face fell. "Tomorrow? Oh, so soon. I thought..."

"...thought we were going to evaluate you here? No, my friend, you have a journey ahead of you, but you'll be glad to know that your trial period has been waved. I want you, and my companions respect my final decision."

Odin nearly swallowed his tongue in shock; he choked a second and bolted his tea. "You've what? You're letting me join you just like that? Me?"

Bankotsu shrugged, waving at the three old men struggling to slam and latch the dining hall doors behind them as the snow from outside seemed to seek refuge on the clean wooden floors.

"Konnichiwa, Bankotsu!"

Touma-san appeared, helping the old men with the door and guiding them to a table.

Excellent, perhaps Suki would stay in the kitchen today and Touma-san would do all the serving.

"Bankotsu-chan!"

No such luck.

"You're so popular, Bankotsu," Odin said. "How do you do it? You're amazing."

Bankotsu blushed and glanced at Suikotsu who was staring at Odin oddly. "Odin, don't..."

"Don't what?– Commend you on your great talents. But Bankotsu, it's impossible not to. Do you mean to tell me, your other men don't tell you at least once a day what a wonderful job you're doing?" Odin actually looked surprised, and Suikotsu tapped the table to get Bankotsu's attention.

"I need to talk to you, Oo-Aniki. Alone."

Bankotsu used the gravity of Suikotsu's tone, the frightened look on Odin's face, and the approaching of Suki to make his decision to excuse himself from the table and follow Suikotsu to an empty corner of the room.

Bankotsu plodded after Suikotsu, dozens of thoughts buzzing through his head. Odin was a little intense; he was a little...eccentric... Maybe they should have just met in Odin's room like he had suggested the night before, so Suikotsu's first impression of the man could have come from his impressive toys.

"Oo-Aniki, _what _is that?" Suikotsu jerked his head in Odin's direction after they stopped.

"Um...it's our new brother?" Bankotsu gave a light grin, hoping to lighten the dark look on Suikotsu's face.

"Bankotsu, you can't be serious. He's... reverent of you, like you're some sort of god. It's like he's trying to make you his new Buddha. I'm surprised he hasn't brought you an offering yet."

"He has," Bankotsu uttered, scratching his head. "Himself." He looked over his shoulder at Odin attempting to engage in conversation with an obviously frustrated Suki. Had she sensed that Bankotsu was trying to evade her?

Suikotsu was shaking his head. "Gods, Aniki..." He sighed, not speaking anymore but the expression on his face said enough, and a small ember of anger smoldered in Bankotsu's stomach, igniting his words.

"That is why I was going to let you and Jakotsu have a choice in the matter, but you both shrugged off the responsibility and left it all up to me. I made my decision and I cant renege. Maybe next time you'll take me seriously when I tell you to be active members..."

"Bankotsu, we didn't shrug off any responsibility. Membership should be your call. As Jakotsu and I keep having to remind you, you are our leader. What you say goes, and thought we won't always necessarily like what you have to say, we'll follow you."

"Then why are we here, whispering about him then?" Bankotsu demanded, wanting to pull at his hair.

Suikotsu cracked his knuckles, looking heavenward briefly. "I want to know what you see in him. I'm looking at him as I know Jakotsu's going to look at him, and thinking 'what the hell?' Bankotsu, you don't even _like_ people like him; why would you have him come with us?"

Bankotsu pressed his hands against Suikotsu's chest. "Sui, you saw what he did in Kira's village. You can't deny that was beyond incredible, and he's got more, and he can create even more with us and all of resources we're going to be coming into. We've got a man educated in the sciences on our side."

Suikotsu squinted at Bankotsu, taking hold of the hands on his chest. "And you trust this man? You'd close your eyes, knowing that he as near, watching you sleep?"

Bankotsu stared hard at Suikotsu. Odin wasn't a threat to him, to any of them. He was something Suikotsu could break over his knee, Jakotsu could kill with his bare hands, and Bankotsu could skewer without a second thought. Odin knew that; he wasn't stupid. "Yes, Suikotsu. I trust Odin."

Suikotsu closed his eyes for a moment, before nodding. "All right then."

Bankotsu gave a half smile. "After breakfast, he's going to take us to see his tools. You'll like him better after that, I promise."

"I'm not worried about liking him better," Suikotsu said, rubbing his chin and gazing with Bankotsu at Odin arguing with Suki.

"But you're worried about something," Bankotsu pressed, giggling as Suki smacked Odin over the head with an empty teapot and huffed back into the kitchen, the double doors swinging back and forth angrily.

"Yes, Jakotsu's griping about Odin. I can already hear him now..."

"Well, Jakotsu had his chance! He has no right to complain; I told him so!"

Suikotsu snorted with an incredulous smile. "And you really think that's going to make him keep his silence? Oh, be prepared for a very long trip. Where are we going by the way? Did you ever decide?"

Bankotsu was groaning; no, he hadn't expected it to silence him, but one could dream! He looked at Suikotsu. "From here, the mountains are closer and I've heard the youkai there are quiet, but the idea of them scares settlers away."

"So..."

"But the sea means good resources."

"So..."

"So, I'm going to ask Odin what he thinks. His welcoming present will be to choose where we go. Lets see if he'll be different from you and Jakotsu and be a decision maker."

"Something tells me you have little to worry about there," Suikotsu said. "Perhaps you have made a worthy choice. Lets get back to the man, before he thinks we're plotting to kill him."

"With the way you looked at the table, I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking just that," Bankotsu uttered.

"Then he'd be displaying some of those wonderful brains you claim he has," Suikotsu chuckled. They made their way back to the table, rejoining Odin.

The man rose at their reappearance respectfully and sat back down. "I tried to go ahead and order breakfast, but the girl was not very cooperative. Someone should talk to her father."

Bankotsu scowled and Suikotsu snickered. "That won't be necessary. Bankotsu can get our orders taken."

"Shut up," Bankotsu muttered, then with a sigh. "What do you guys want?"

Suikotsu really guffawed then, but Odin looked horrified. "Bankotsu, you cannot be expected to wait on us!"

Suikotsu choked on his laughter, clearing his throat and looking at Bankotsu pointedly.

Bankotsu sighed. "Look Odin. I'm flattered that you think I should be treated like some sort of Shogun, but I'm not, and I won't be dealt with in that way. Everyone in this group is going to pull their own weight, me included. If there's something I can do for you, I'll do it and vice versa."

"But," Odin said, catching Bankotsu's eyes and holding them, "there needs to be some sort of distinction between you and the rest of us, a gap of sorts. There are some things you shouldn't do and delegate to someone of lower rank... Oo-Aniki." Odin's eyes widened then and he covered his mouth for a moment. "I can call you Oo-Aniki now, right? You did say I was part of your group, and that is what you are called?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Yes I did, and you may address me as that. Notice the term is Big Brother, not Your Lordship or Your Majesty. The only distinction I need from you guys is the willingness to follow me and respect my orders, and I order you now not to correct me or my behavior."

Odin was silent at that, bowing his head a bit in acknowledgment.

"Now Odin, let try this again. What would you like for breakfast?"

Suki was none too pleased with Bankotsu, when he'd entered the kitchen to see what she was cooking, but a few stolen kisses and a caressing of the buttocks earned him fresh miso, rice, sweet rolls, and warm, sweetened soy milk. With a coy smile and a promise of: later, Bankotsu left the kitchen with a tray full of food and a spring in his step.

If they left tomorrow, he could have his way with Suki tonight.

He, Suikotsu, and Odin ate in silence, and then without question followed Odin to his cabin so that he could show them his tools.

* * *

"You simply light the end here and the powder I poured in through the mouth of the barrel will heat and explode, propelling the heavy metal ball I dropped in after the powder forward. It can tear a hole through a grown man."

Odin held a long metal cylinder in his lap as he, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu sat on the clean floor of his room. "It's called a canon. The flame thrower works the same way, except instead of a ball and powder, I use a corrosive fluid."

Bankotsu stroked the black neck of the weapon Odin introduced as a flame thrower. It was longer than the ones he had seen in the clearing, because it actually spewed real fire.

"The fire I breathe, as you say, isn't really fire. It only looks like it." Odin passed the canon to Suikotsu who reached for it with greedy hands. Bankotsu scanned the floor for anything the man could use to light the contraption and was pleased to find nothing nearby.

Odin rose from the floor, crossing the room and opening the door to his closet. He pulled out a brown knapsack and set it on top of his futon. Flipping open the pack, he smiled. "These are the chemicals."

Odin extracted two vials from the bag and poured their contents together in a clear container he'd placed on the floor earlier. The chemicals mixed together, turning a golden color. "Watch when I shake it a bit."

Bankotsu peered at the glass as Odin raised it and swirled the new compound around. What looked like a blue flame blossomed in the fluid. "Add a little air to that..." Odin raised the glass to his lips, taking some into his mouth, swishing it around and blowing out. A small blaze escaped the open "o" of his mouth.

"Whoa!" Bankotsu clapped and Suikotsu laughed. "Let me try!"

"No Oo-aniki, don't take in so much!"

Bankotsu had already grabbed the glass and was taking a hearty gulp; not expecting the taste to be so horrible, he spat the liquid out quickly, remembering to blow at the last minute and swallowing half of the mouthful in an attempt to right his mistake. Illusory fire erupted from his mouth that he couldn't enjoy as he choked and sputtered on what he'd swallowed.

Suikotsu roared with laughter as Odin pounded Bankotsu on the back with the heel of his hand. "I wish Jakotsu could have seen that!"

Bankotsu waved a fist in Suikotsu's direction as he continued to choke.

"Suikotsu, you're not being very helpful," Odin scolded. "Get him some water."

Suikotsu growled, and Bankotsu struggled to regain his composure. "It's... it's ok. I'm ok, Odin. Gods, why didn't you tell me that stuff tasted like lantern oil?!"

"Only you would know what lantern oil tastes like, Bankotsu," Suikotsu teased, forgetting previous annoyances at Bankotsu's distraction, and Bankotsu mock glared.

"Hey, I was five and my father had some in a cup! I thought it was juice!"

"That's not what I'm going to tell, Jakotsu," Suikotsu said evilly, and Bankotsu felt the need to pounce on the older man and wrestle him into submission, but somehow he didn't think Odin would be quite comfortable with that yet.

Odin was a little mature for Bankotsu's taste, and he was going to have to devise ways to lighten the former monk up, or Odin would never make it.

Settling for smacking Suikotsu hard in the knee, Bankotsu looked to Odin, who stood behind him frowning. "Odin, we're trying to decide where to build our headquarters. I've narrowed the locations down to the east mountains or the south shores. What area would you like to go to?"

This was the moment of truth. Had Bankotsu really chosen a winner?

Odin looked thoughtful, and Bankotsu wondered in amusement, if he would scratch his bald head. To Bankotsu's disappointment the former monk did not, but he did come up with an answer. "The mountain valley. It's quiet, unpopulated, and the wooded area and mountain streams will provide excellent resources. Of course, we would have to hire men to build the great house, since I will assume none of us are carpenters."

"But we won't want anyone outside of us to truly know our location. We'll have a smaller base a few miles away where we'll accept customers..."

"So we kill the builders afterward," Odin shrugged. Bankotsu raised a brow, and Suikotsu looked pleasantly surprised.

"It shouldn't be hard to dispose of the bodies in that area after all. The youkai and wildlife will do the job for us, and any man that would accept a job that would take them that far out into unpopulated lands, won't have any close family that would come looking for them."

Bankotsu nodded, not bothering to conceal an "I told you so," grin at Suikotsu. "Well Odin, it seems we now have our plan."

Odin blinked. "You're going to go by what I say?"

Bankotsu's grin widened. "I wouldn't have asked, if I wasn't. You're a smart man, Odin, which is why I chose you. I'm going to utilize every asset you have to offer. The mountains it is. Now, all we need to do is start advertizing for some contractors..."

"That's not all we need to do, Aniki," Suikotsu said, gazing at Odin.

"What else is there?" Bankotsu frowned. What could he have forgotten?

"Odin needs a new name."

Oh yeah. "Any suggestions?"

Suikotsu looked blank and Odin grimaced a bit.

"Is there anything you wouldn't like to be called?" Bankotsu quizzed.

Odin shook his head. "As long as the name doesn't translate into anything insulting, I'm fine with anything."

Suikotsu chuckled and Bankotsu shook his head, drawing a blank. "Well, Jakotsu hasn't had much to do in a while. Lets let him deal with the naming task. Right now, Odin, we've got to get you packed and get your stuff loaded into our wagon. I want to leave in the morning."

"And he wants to meet with Suki tonight..." Suikotsu murmured, and Odin gasped at what he implied.

"Suikotsu, I'm sure Oo-Aniki has better more respectable things to do than to...to roll around with that incompetent girl. She can't even make a decent cup of tea..." Odin was puffing, thoroughly insulted on Bankotsu behalf.

Bankotsu couldn't help it. He laughed. "Actually, oh Refined One, I have nothing more respectable to do tonight other than to get you set. And, for your personal information, I don't like tea." He winked.

Odin stared and Suikotsu chuckled again, clapping Odin hard on the shoulder, nearly causing the man to topple forward.

Oh Refined One, indeed.

"Oh Refined One..." Bankotsu murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Suikotsu asked.

"His name," Bankotsu smiled suddenly. "We don't need Jakotsu in on this one after all. Oh Refined One... and 'kotsu."'

"Oh Refined One and 'kotsu?'" Suikotsu frowned.

"Mature, proper, refined....Ren... kotsu. Renkotsu," Bankotsu said finally. "How's that, Odin? Do you find 'Renkotsu' insulting?"

"Renkotsu?" Odin said, clearly thinking it over. Bankotsu didn't really see how Odin could take the name as an insult, unless he pointed out that Bankotsu had been teasing him when he'd first come up with it.

"Renkotsu," Suikotsu shrugged. "I like it."

"Renkotsu," Odin said, nodding his head. "I can... get used to it. Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu."

"We sound interesting," Bankotsu said. "Maybe we won't need a group name. We can just call ourselves 'Kotsu.'"

"Jakotsu will hate it," Suikotsu said.

"Well then he needs to hurry up and name us!" Bankotsu grumbled. "Damn dress-wearing, curly-haired..."

"How did you come up with names for the others, Bankotsu, and yourself? If you don't mind my asking. I see where my name stems from, but Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu? Sleep, Snake, and Barbaric?"

Bankotsu spread his legs out in front of him and pulled his braid over his shoulder to play with. "My name is my own, Renkotsu. My father named me, but the others... you'll just have to learn on your own."

Renkotsu frowned. "But how..."

"Don't ask me," Bankotsu said, looking to a frowning Suikotsu. "Get to know your other brothers on your own. Now lets get your things together. Enjoy your stay in your own room tonight, Renkotsu, because after this you may not get to know the feeling again for a very long time."

* * *

Well after midnight, Bankotsu returned to the cabin with the comforting warmth of Suki's body still lingering under his clothes. That girl had been no virgin, and she was no stranger to the infamous one-night stand. She had gotten dressed, gathered Bankotsu's clothes, and escorted him to the door, promising him breakfast and dinner to take on the road.

Bankotsu was sorry he'd ever thought Suki annoying. More girls needed to be like her. He froze outside the cabin door, listening to the rumbling of Suikotsu's snoring with a groan. He had been sure Suikotsu was going to stay in the stable again that night, but alas... Bankotsu sighed; one last good night of sleep, a good lay, and a new member was just too much to ask of the gods in one day. Something had to be sacrificed.

He pushed open the door and closed it quickly behind him, latching it shut. A candle was burning for him like always, and Jakotsu's silhouette beside it looked eerie.

Bankotsu removed his coat and shoes, shaking snow out of his hair and creeping to Jakotsu. The older boy wasn't facing him, and there was a good chance he was asleep. He sat on a folded quilt with fur shawls draped over his thin shoulders. Bankotsu laid his hands on either one, sitting down behind him. "Ja?"

"Renkotsu, hm?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and pulled Jakotsu to his chest. "You like it?"

Jakotsu hummed, tilting his head back to stare up at Bankotsu, "It says a lot about him, does it not?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu nodded. "It does."

"Sui says he is a pompous ass."

Bankotsu gave a snort of laughter. "Maybe so, but I like him."

"Hm..." Jakotsu murmured. "You are glowing, Aniki."

Bankotsu felt himself blush.

"What have you been doing tonight, or need I ask?"

Bankotsu laughed, beaming so hard his cheeks hurt. "She was good."

"It shows," Jakotsu smirked. "How hard is it going to be for us to leave in the morning?"

"Not hard at all," Bankotsu said, resting his hands in Jakotsu's lap. "She's even going to pack us food. Hey, speaking of that, what did you eat today?"

Jakotsu shifted, turning his head on Bankotsu's shoulder. "Some rice and some tea. I was not sick at all."

Bankotsu smiled, bringing a hand from his lap to play with Jakotsu's hair. "That's good, Ja. You know you scare me, right? I don't know how you can go so long without eating, and I don't like it."

He felt Jakotsu shrug, knowing the boy was aware that Bankotsu wasn't only speaking of recent events. "You'll do better? For me?"

There was another shrug and Bankotsu sighed. "What do you think about Renkotsu's mountain plans?"

"I think it is practical, Aniki. It will be nice having a permanent place to live and in which to keep our things. Carrying everything we own around all of the time gets tiring."

Bankotsu giggled at that. "Well you could always lighten your load by leaving some of your wardrobe behind."

"Now you are talking crazy, Aniki," Jakotsu whispered, poking Bankotsu in the ribs. They sat listening to the awful sounds of Suikotsu trying to knock down the walls.

"Bankotsu?"

"Hm?"

"Perhaps it is time I met Renkotsu. Now. We should sleep in _his _cabin."

Bankotsu wanted to agree. He wanted to bundle Jakotsu up and dash over to Renkotsu's solo cabin.

But this would be the man's last night alone, and Bankotsu didn't want to interrupt that. A good night's rest before a long journey was a luxury much to be appreciated.

Too bad Bankotsu wouldn't be allowed to show his gratefulness, but at least he had company.

"So Jakotsu, have you come up with anymore ideas for our group name?"

* * *

Author's Note: Well what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Just let me know. Please review :)

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey! Glad to hear everyone had a nice holiday :). I finally finished buying my Christmas presents lol ;). Here's the new chapter. The next one will be up soon. I'm looking to finish this story and start on the next by the end of the month :). I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Reviewer Responses:

Qem: Lol, ;) it does sound like Spanish ;) I had a good holiday :) Glad you did too. I put one vocabulary word at the top; the other phrase is self-explanatory :). Thanks for reviewing! Take care and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

XxMizukixx: Lol, Jakotsu will get plenty of air time in this chapter and latter ones :). Lol, man, everyone is hating on poor Suki. Well, she's gone now :p. Thanks for reviewing! Take care and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

D. Pearls: Dang... Ouch. Poor Suki, lol. Yes, mountains it is lol. :) about Renkotsu. He's a hard character to capture and my interpretation of him may not be the one everyone agrees with lol, but I'm very happy you like him :). Um... do you actually think Bankotsu would part with some of his precious food for anything short of... well, death? Lol! Thanks reviewing girl! Take care and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Mukino Kuneka: Ren means a lot of things. I did a little more research after you asked and one of my friend's is taking Japanese now too and I asked her. The translation I used was: refined, but it also means, metal, to train, metal worker, to shape something over fire, iron working, etc. Lol. I also found a better meaning of Bankotsu's name and I changed it in earlier chapters and stories. It's all your fault! :P lol! J/K. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Ebonysdove: Hey chic. Like the new name. Yay, I'm glad you like my Renkotsu. I'm not a fan of his, but I'm a firm believer that no one can be a complete prick in a series or else no one would hang out with em'. His smarts were the main reason Bankotsu wanted him ;). You'll get to see a little Jakotsu/Renkotsu interaction in this chapter :). Lol, Severed. Well... Allen may not be my favorite person, but I don't really think he's a jerk. He just... seems like the type to get set in his ways and is very hard to sway once he's made up his mind about someone. Lol you had to know I couldn't just let Dilandau be cured. Where's the fun in that? Muhahaha! Viole and Miguel...hehehehe... I'm working on a one-shot with them. Dilandau/Van or am I just playing around? We'll see! Thanks for reviewing girl and take care!

StormySkys: :) Hello! I'm glad you enjoyed the stories , and that you like Jakotsu in them :). He's fun to write and I'm having too good of a time shaping his background story :). Thanks for reviewing and take care. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Yennie-Gurl: Hehehehe, you'll find out what Jakotsu thinks when he meets Renkotsu for the first time at the start of the chapter ;) lol! Hint: He notices that Renkotsu is very bald :). Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Corrina: Hehehe, Bankotsu being goofy is fun stuff. Fifteen year old boys are odd creatures and very interesting to watch in the wild ;). Thanks for reviewing girl and take care!

Skittlez: Sigh...yet another Suki hater. The poor girl's gonna get a complex. But ah well, she's gone now lol. I knew you'd enjoy Renkotsu's bit with the canon lol! Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Lildaemon: Thanks! I'm glad you like the contrasts in their personalities. In the anime, I know Renkotsu thought Bankotsu was immature, but it seemed like he was hoping Bankotsu would change, mature into something better. You'll see what happens in the mountains in the next chapter. They're still getting their plans under them right now. Thanks reviewing and take care!

Lynx t3h Whack: Lol. Bankotsu breathing fire just wasn't meant to be, lol. "Ren" means so many things it's crazy. I just chose the meaning I could work with the easiest. Hard to come up with a reason for naming someone "condensed," lol. There's one meaning I really liked though, "metal working" or "iron working." I'll probably try to incorporate those meanings in later :). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

MageofDarkness: Hey chic! How are ya? Eh... Suki gets no love, but ah well, she's gone now :). Ban-chan had to get some booty lol. :) I'm glad you like Renkotsu. As I keep telling everyone, after Ban and Ja I don't know what the heck I'm really doing with anyone. I didn't really feel I know them enough to write them well, but I guess I'm doing ok :). Really glad you liked both chapters and I hope you like this one! Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Riftwar-Slave: Lol! I know what it's like to not have anything good to read. It sucks lol. Glad you liked the chapter, and I feel the same about Renkotsu. I hate characters that betray their friends :( but ah well... I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Gerbil: Lol, nah, your reviews could never be spam-ish. I don't like spam ;). Glad you liked the chapter and Bankotsu and Sui's conversation lol. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Houshi no Hanyou Sei: LOL! Bucket man. I hope you like the name Jakotsu comes up with for him ;). Thanks for sharing the inside joke with me. I laughed out loud. Thanks for reviewing and take care, Mac.

me, just me: Lol, yes, you are the only Suki-liker, lol, and no, Suki was not his first. She was only the first I bothered to mention ;). Lol, well Oh Refined One Kotsu is too much of a mouthful. Jakotsu would screw it up every time and end up making up rude names for him ;). I hope you like the new chapter! Take care and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Vocabulary Word: _Certo_– Ok; sure.

* * *

Chapter 7

Jakotsu was giggling again and Bankotsu shot a curious look over his shoulder at the boy sitting by his lonesome in the wagon, letting dark curls shield the smile he wore. Since the sun rose and they had started on their journey to the mountains, Jakotsu had found something amusing to titter about, and it was driving Bankotsu crazy! What the hell was so funny?

Suikotsu and Renkotsu led the horses by their reigns while Bankotsu walked alongside the wagon with Banryuu at ready over his shoulder, eyes scanning for marauders. The snow was thick and the skies were cloudy, so the temperature was frigid and the atmosphere was windy. Bankotsu really didn't expect anyone to jump them, but it never hurt to be cautious.

Though, he thought, taking a quick break couldn't hurt. Quickening his steps, he vaulted over the side of the wagon, careful to shift Banryuu high over his head before landing beside Jakotsu on the hard wagon seat. Bankotsu sat Banryuu behind them and smiled at Jakotsu who looked back at him innocently.

"What are you laughing about?"

Jakotsu's brows shot into his hairline and he pulled at the dark cloak he wore, bringing the hood up over his hair. "Me? Nothing."

"Uh-uh, don't give me that. You've been snickering about something all morning. Is it me? Do I have something on my..."

"No, it is not you," Jakotsu whispered, giggling lightly. He pulled a thick piece of hair forward and separated it into three equal parts, not looking at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu counted to three before seizing Jakotsu and tickling his ribs. Jakotsu yelped and tried to fend him off unsuccessfully. He was still weak from being so sick before, and Bankotsu had no trouble at all holding him in place.

"All right! Fine!" Jakotsu wailed, through helpless laughter. Suikotsu and Renkotsu were gazing at them now, Suikotsu with an amused smirk; Renkotsu with a slight frown. Bankotsu waved to them both and turned his attention back to a recovering Jakotsu. He rubbed at the places Bankotsu's fingers had traveled and winced a bit, a hand over his stomach.

Bankotsu grimaced, feeling guilty. Resting his head on one of Jakotsu's bony shoulders, he delivered an apology. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Jakotsu grinned weakly at Bankotsu, fluttering his lashes lightly. "It just... hurt to laugh so much. I am ok."

"Good," Bankotsu said, sitting up and rubbing his friend's back in small circles. "So... what's so funny?"

Jakotsu's grin turned devilish and he ducked his head as he chuckled. "If you must know, Aniki, it is our new brother's head."

"His head?" Bankotsu didn't get it.

"It is so round and bald! I have seen egg-heads, but this man has a moon head!"

"A moon head?"

"Every time I look at him, I think, 'What a lovely full moon.'" Jakotsu chanced a look at Renkotsu and giggled again behind his hand. "Just look at it, Aniki! It is a perfect sphere!"

Bankotsu had to close his eyes, desperately trying to erase all mental images of Renkotsu's head set in the middle of the night sky surrounded by stars. He shoved at Jakotsu lightly, opening his eyes and complaining. "Dammit, Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu was still snickering and Bankotsu was soon to join him, cursing him between spasms. "Now, how am I supposed to look at him without laughing?"

"Why do you think I stay in the wagon behind him?" Jakotsu shot back.

Bankotsu scowled at him. "You're in the wagon, because Sui and I don't think you should be wandering around in the snow just yet. No fever doesn't mean you're cured."

"You two worry too much," Jakotsu murmured, playing with his hood.

"Only about important things," Bankotsu said. "Did you finish eating your rice ball?"

Jakotsu sighed. "Almost. I will eat the rest at our next stop."

Bankotsu nodded. Suki's rice ball's were pretty large, and one was the equivalent of an entire meal... for a normal person anyway. Growing boys required two of them and an entre. The wagon jostled as they hit a rough patch in the snow, but it was in no danger of turning over. Jakotsu moaned softly, leaning on Bankotsu.

"Easy, the path will even out in a little while," Bankotsu said soothingly.

"Tell that to my stomach," Jakotsu said, attempting a smile and failing.

"Do you want to stop?" Bankotsu placed a cold hand on Jakotsu's forehead. Still cool.

Jakotsu shook his head. "I am fine."

Bankotsu frowned. "If you say so." He looked around at the large, snow covered trees shading the road. "I'd better get back to my post then... or maybe I'll take the reigns from Sui up front and chat with Renkotsu. He looks... uncomfortable."

Jakotsu snorted. "Constipated is more like it."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, if I gave Renkotsu the break and had him come back here with you, would you behave yourself?"

Jakotsu's gray eyes went wide with false innocence, and he fingered his hood and twined a long curl around his wrist. "Me, behave?"

Bankotsu shuddered, shaking his head. "I'll relieve Suikotsu."

Rolling his eyes, he stood and hopped back over the side of the moving wagon. He wasn't surprised at the sound of Jakotsu's laughter at his back. Jogging, Bankotsu fell into step with Suikotsu. "Take a break; I'll lead the team."

Suikotsu nodded. "You want me to guard rear or...?"

"Sit and watch Jakotsu; you know he won't tell us, if he needs to stop," Bankotsu was saying in a low voice. "Riding in the wagon is making him nauseous."

"We should probably forget about passing the upcoming town and stop for the night," Suikotsu said seriously, rubbing his chin with a free hand.

"Look him over and you decide," Bankotsu said evenly. "How's Renkotsu doing?"

"Quiet," Suikotsu replied. "I think I make him nervous."

"What have you said to him?" Bankotsu asked.

"Nothing," Suikotsu shrugged.

Bankotsu stared at the man for a moment, before completely dismissing him with a wave of his hand. He took the reigns of the horse and watched briefly as Suikotsu stepped to the side, letting the horses pass and jumping onto the foot of the wagon to join Jakotsu.

"Yo Renkotsu," Bankotsu greeted the man, holding reigns of the second horse beside him. Renkotsu's head jerked in his direction and the furry hood he wore slid off his smooth head. Bankotsu rolled his eyes at the giggle from behind.

Renkotsu looked confused; he pulled at his hood, not losing his grip on the horse. "I wish I knew what Jakotsu was laughing about."

Bankotsu cast him a sidelong glance. "Something silly. Don't mind him."

"Hm."

"Let me know when you get tired. You can take a break and sit in the wagon," Bankotsu said. "You haven't taken a break since we broke for breakfast."

Renkotsu looked ahead. "I don't need one yet, Oo-Aniki. You forget that I traveled with monks for miles over the countryside. I'm used to long journeys on foot with little to no food or water. I can go on for hours like this."

Bankotsu arched a brow. "You and Suikotsu should get along just fine then. He's like a plow horse too."

"Yes, he is very strong," Renkotsu agreed, "but... I don't think he likes me very much. He hasn't said a word to me today."

"Aw..." Bankotsu offered Renkotsu an encouraging grin, "don't let something like that bother you. Suikotsu isn't much of a talker, you see..."

He trailed off as the soft murmurs of Suikotsu and Jakotsu's voices joined in conversation drifted toward them and scowled.

"He talks sporadically," Bankotsu amended. "But there are days when you have to force words out of him. It's nothing personal."

"It's fine. You don't have to assure me of a friendly relationship with Suikotsu, Oo-Aniki. Business is not about friendship," Renkotsu said crisply, in a manner that made Bankotsu wonder if he truly meant what he'd said.

"You're right. This business isn't about friendship. It's about brotherhood, and you should be comfortable with us, all of us..."

A loud bark of laughter from Suikotsu and more giggling from Jakotsu made Renkotsu jump and Bankotsu hunch his shoulders.

"I... understand, Oo-Anki. I'll try; after all, it's only the first day," Renkotsu said, glancing over his shoulder at the two in the wagon. "But really, Oo-Aniki, look: I don't mean to insult you, and in no way am I trying to undermine your authority, but in all of my experience and observations of group dynamics, business circles with close personal ties do not fare well. Sometimes important decisions are affected by feelings for other members and plans are formed to fit a friend's ideal. I've seen many a blood feud and they aren't pretty. The rule of the ships is to never work with family... or friends."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. "But how can you work with a group of people for a long period of time and not form some kind of relationship?"

Renkotsu frowned thoughtfully. "I guess everyone keeps to themselves."

"But then how do they perform as a team? They can't possibly know everyone's strengths and weaknesses, if everyone works as a solo unit. If everyone is in it for themself, how does anything ever get accomplished?"

"I assure you, Oo-Aniki these crews make it halfway around the world and back..."

"But do they look happy? Are they having fun?" Bankotsu pressed.

"Happiness and fun are irrelevant, Oo-Aniki. Work is not play..." Renkotsu began.

"Ah, but my life is my work, and I like to play; therefore, my work must be play and I'm happy to do it." Bankotsu grinned beautifully and Renkotsu blinked, stunned and momentarily speechless.

"Your counterattack to my argument was most unexpected, Oo-Aniki," Renkotsu finally said, sounding a bit put out. "How can I debate with someone who can put together the most illogical of defenses and rip my fact-filled offenses to shreds within minutes with a smile? So success in all of this to you, will be..."

"Fame, fortune, and fun," Bankotsu said, punching Renkotsu playfully in the shoulder. "Renkotsu, you and I have the same end goal, but... do you enjoy what you've signed up to do? Do you like fighting, revel in the kill, whoop in joy at victory? Does the thought of battle and adventure with unknown consequences excite you?"

"Well..."

"If it doesn't, then maybe I misjudged you, Renkotsu. I saw a passion in you the first night I spoke to you that inspired me. Where has it gone?" Bankotsu asked. "Those guys back there, Suikotsu and Jakotsu? They love this. Suikotsu loves the kill and can't be defeated in battle. Jakotsu can do things with a blade, any blade, you wouldn't believe. Me, I was born to fight. What can you say, Renkotsu? You want notoriety and power, but to get that you need a fire, an intensity. This can't just be a job; it's got to be a passion, and whoever heard of a passion that wasn't fun or exciting, and how can you have fun without friends? How can you be exited without a family to share it with?"

Renkotsu stared.

"You can't. So I ask you again: all of those groups you studied full of people who had nothing to do with each other, who'd turn on their teammate just as soon as they'd turn on an enemy, did they look happy? Were any of them truly having fun?"

"Well... With the way you put it, I guess not. They certainly didn't smile like you, or laugh... like them." Renkotsu gestured behind them to the still cackling Suikotsu and Jakotsu. "What is so funny?"

Bankotsu stroked his horse's nose, pretending not to hear Renkotsu's questions for he had a pretty good idea as to what his comrades were laughing about.

"We may be stopping in the next town. If so, how do you think we should go about our advertizing process? Should we go to local builders or ask around in taverns and inns?"

Renkotsu tore his attention from Jakotsu and Suikotsu. "Local builders would turn us down. They'll have plenty of work to do in town and have family homes; men in taverns may be family men, but there are always the travelers that are open to new work, and inns are popular resorts for wanderers. We could split up. I actually think it may be best to start our recruitment for builders now and not closer to our destination. That way there will be even less of a chance of someone knowing the men and wondering about them after they've disappeared."

Bankotsu nodded, bringing his frosty braid to his lips and chewing on it, before realizing how cold it was. Gack! His lips were going to fall off and his teeth had become ice chips!

"I told you he was going to bite that braid!" Suikotsu whooped from behind. He and Jakotsu fell into hysterics again, and Bankotsu growled.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," Bankotsu said, smiling politely at Renkotsu and securing his horse's reigns around its neck. He ran toward the wagon, launching himself onto the step, hurdling over the rail and squeezing between Suikotsu and Jakotsu to begin his attack.

"Laugh at me will you!"

* * *

"We did not have to stop," Jakotsu was grumbling, picking at the vegetable and rice medley Bankotsu had scooped a hearty helping of onto his plate.

"We did," Bankotsu insisted, stuffing his face. "Renkotsu thinks we should start looking for builders now."

"It certainly does not seem like we are looking for anything but your next meal, Aniki," Jakotsu murmured softly, pushing his plate toward Bankotsu. "You should have let me go to the tavern with Suikotsu instead of sending him off with Moon Head."

Bankotsu slurped from his bowl of beef broth, thinking of the kinds of men that lurked in taverns and staring at Jakotsu rather pointedly.

"I can handle myself, Aniki," Jakotsu said flatly. "You are going to make Renkotsu think I am incompetent."

Bankotsu snorted. "Oh, so now you want to call him by his name. Honestly, you're going to slip up and call him Moon Head to his face. You know how you are."

Jakotsu grinned and quickly tried to hide it.

"There you are," Bankotsu chuckled, using his chopsticks to steal a few veggies from Jakotsu's plate. "Is the Grouch gone for the evening, or did he just have a momentary slip up?"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, forcing a pout. "I am not a grouch. I just... I feel like I am holding you back. I am better, but I do not feel... feel..."

"Up to par?" Bankotsu offered helpfully.

"Up to par? Does that mean...?"

"Not like you were. You're not sick, but you're not back to normal yet," Bankotsu explained.

"Up to par," Jakotsu sampled the phrase. "I like that!"

"How would you have said it?" Bankotsu asked curiously, wondering if Jakotsu would bite.

"_Até equivalência_." Jakotsu dimpled and stared into his bowl of soup.

Bankotsu dared to attempt the saying, "Ate equivalencia?"

Jakotsu laughed, eyes sparkling. "Yes, Aniki, ate equivalencia."

"You're mocking me!"

That made Jakotsu laugh harder. "Ow, Aniki, my tummy."

"You get no sympathy from me. Your little tummy is trying to tell your big mouth it's inappropriate to laugh at me," Bankotsu groused, gulping the rest of his soup and finishing Jakotsu's plate. "Have some more soup and we'll go talk to the innkeeper and see who he knows, ok?"

"_Certo_," Jakotsu giggled, taking small sips of his broth and watching Bankotsu in amusement.

Maybe I should have sent him off to annoy Moon Head... Bankotsu grumbled to himself, but it was nice to see his friend in such a good mood for a change.

The town they had arrived in was moderately large and was home to two taverns and two inns, one small with no central dining hall, and one grand. Bankotsu had decided to stay in the small inn where people would ask the least amount of questions about them. Wealthier people liked to reside in the large inns, and the more money people had the nosier they got.

Bankotsu had sent Renkotsu and Suikotsu out to one of the taverns that night after they had settled in for dinner and to implore about carpenters, while he and Jakotsu headed for the large inn.

Plenty of men and their families graced the dining hall; most of them were not guests at the inn. Bankotsu frowned at the stares he and Jakotsu attracted. So much for being discrete.

Bankotsu caught the innkeeper's eye and the thin man smiled at him, lifting a finger to signal he'd be over shortly. Good service.

Bankotsu blinked as the last of Jakotsu's soup was nudged towards him and he drank it automatically before realizing what he was doing. "Jakotsu no baka, you were supposed to eat that yourself!"

"Well, I cannot get it back now," Jakotsu smirked, "and I do believe it has found a much better home in your stomach. It will have plenty of company."

Bankotsu smacked Jakotsu's knee just as the innkeeper approached the table. "Good evening, boys. How was your food? Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"It was delicious," Bankotsu said with a gracious smile, "and we were wondering if we might talk to you for a minute. Do you have the time?"

The man looked around at the busy dining room, noting that all his guest seemed content for the moment. "Sure." He sat down. "I am Ryuuon, by the way. My father is the actual owner of this place, but he likes to keep out of the dining room. May I ask your names and perhaps what you both are doing here without your parents? They send you down for dinner to get you out of their hair?"

Bankotsu laughed. He liked this Ryuuon and seeing him up close, Bankotsu realized the man couldn't be much older than Suikotsu. "I am Bankotsu and he is Jakotsu, and yes, our parents did send us away. Jakotsu was annoying them."

Jakotsu stuck out his tongue and Ryuuon chuckled. "What can I do for you?"

"We actually have a strange question for you, and I don't know if you'll be able to answer it."

"Try me."

"Our parents want to build a large house far from here, and they are scouting for men that are good with their hands and willing to travel. They'll pay them handsomely," Bankotsu said, leaning in at the contemplative look in Ryuuon's eyes. He's probably going to tell us to talk to his father, someone older...

"Hmm... The only carpenters I know are family men who wouldn't travel more than a town over, but... the Tavern... Yoko's, the one with the backdoor..." he glanced at Jakotsu momentarily. "There are men who hang around there that have been looking for work for some time now. Ex-soldiers, I think; they seem pretty hardy."

Excellent. Bankotsu grinned. "That's great! That's just what we've been looking for; isn't it, Jakotsu? Wait until we tell S...Mom and Dad."

Ryuuon winced at Bankotsu's excitement. "You might want to have your father go and actually meet these guys before you get all worked up. They're pretty rough and uh..." He looked at Jakotsu again.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Bankotsu tried to assure Ryuuon, following his gaze to Jakotsu. The other boy's face was scrubbed clean and he wore his hair bound in a loose braid, nothing to gawk at. He didn't look strange and no one had to guess if they were looking at a boy...

"Dammit, they're pervs," Bankotsu groaned, slapping his palms down on the table in frustration. "I am so sick of dealing with freakin' perverts I could scream."

"Aniki..." Jakotsu's voice was low and edged with warning and Bankotsu grimaced. He'd been rather loud and a few people were looking at them.

"Sorry," Bankotsu whispered sheepishly. "But it's true."

Ryuuon smiled softly. "I wish I could be of more help. You know... I may know of someone... He's a friend of my father's, so he's kind of old, but he built his own house and did some work for some other families. After his son joined the military, he's been kind of bored and maybe looking for a ride out of town. How about I tell you where he lives and maybe you guys can go talk to him in the morning?"

Bankotsu looked to Jakotsu, raising a brow and Jakotsu nodded. "Sure thing. We really appreciate it."

Ryuuon began gathering their dirty dishes. "Just wait around after I close the hall, and I'll give you directions."

* * *

"We ended up going to both taverns. One was full of idiots and the other held promise," Renkotsu was saying, watching warily as Jakotsu lit yet another candle in the small room. Bankotsu counted about 20 little flames lining the walls and window sill and had to tread carefully to avoid knocking one of them over and setting the inn on fire. "Jakotsu, are all of these candles necessary?"

Jakotsu cupped his hand over the flame of the recently lit candle, staring hard into the heart of the flame. "Not really, but they are here for our use and I wanted to see what a room bathed in the light of... so many candles would look like."

Renkotsu studied Jakotsu a moment, before speaking. "I take it you've never seen the inside of a temple."

Jakotsu set the candle down carefully and turned slowly to face the group sitting in a semi-circle on the floor adjacent to the window, his robes narrowly escaping a fiery mishap. "No, Renkotsu, never. I do not like religion or the people who endorse it. Religion makes people do stupid things and fear what is different, and its anointed encourage it."

Bankotsu opened his mouth, wanting to get back on topic, but Renkotsu spoke again, eyes slightly narrowed. "You talk about things you know nothing about. If you've never visited a temple and spoken to a holy man before, how can you be so sure of what religion is about? Monks are highly educated men and know much of this world that the average person would never even be exposed to. They are infinite fountains of wisdom..."

"That you chose to betray by pretending to be a spirit, conning innocent people out of their life's earnings, and now following Bankotsu, a fifteen year old boy that wants to make a name for himself being a killer for money. Surely, your holy men cannot be all you hold them to be, if you are so willing to toss away their teachings..."

"I'm not tossing away anything; I'm expanding upon what I know and taking it to the next level. I want people to know me and my genius. As a monk, I'd always be a nobody. They are too humble for me, but I respect them," Renkotsu said lightly. He and Jakotsu stared at one another, one sitting, one standing, until Suikotsu coughed.

"Uh– so, Oo-Aniki, we found a group of men, old soldiers, deserters by the looks of them, that are very interested in heading west and finding new work. They even have their own horses and can be ready to leave on a whim. They thought we were leaving tonight, in fact. Renkotsu thought to bring along a little silver to tempt them." Suikotsu stopped to grin at Renkotsu. "We wanted you to meet them first, so I told them we'd meet them at Yoko's tomorrow evening."

Bankotsu wanted to hug Suikotsu. Never had he been so grateful for the man's sometimes annoying habit of breaking up arguments before they could fully escalate. There was still some tension in the room, but it was nowhere near the sparks that had been threatening to fly earlier.

What the hell had that been, and where had it come from?

"Sure, yeah, we'll meet them," Bankotsu nodded, having barely heard what Suikotsu had said. He stared at Jakotsu who stood quietly by the window with his forehead resting against the glass.

He and Jakotsu had never spoken of religion. Why would they? Bankotsu practiced nothing and Suikotsu... well, he doubted he did either. But Renkotsu was raised to be a monk. He'd renounced the title, but maybe not the religion entirely and definitely not the love he had for his old teachers...

It was clear that Jakotsu had insulted him, but instead of apologizing, Jakotsu had pursued the debate.

"–aniki... Bankotsu!" Suikotsu was clapping large hands in his face. "What did you find?"

Bankotsu blinked, looking to Suikotsu and a troubled Renkotsu apologetically. "Sorry." Glancing at Jakotsu and seeing that he was far removed from the conversation, Bankotsu said, "We learned of an old man that was a good carpenter in his day. Jakotsu and I are going to go and talk to him in the morning and see if he can be a foremen. The men you mentioned, the soldiers– from what tavern did you say?"

"Yoko's," Suikotsu said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. They have bad reps. Ryuuon, the innkeeper's son, told us a bit about what happens in Yoko's."

"What do you mean by that, Oo-Aniki? I found it to be a respectable establishment, though the company was a bit... rough around the edges," Renkotsu frowned. He blew out three of the candles lining the wall beside him.

Bankotsu cringed at the act and hoped Jakotsu hadn't noticed.

"You didn't go around back, did you?" Bankotsu inquired, crossing his legs while keeping wary eyes on the candles behind him as he shifted positions.

Renkotsu shook his head and Suikotsu blinked.

"Ryuuon hinted around to something going on back there that made the men going to that place seem less than honorable," Bankotsu said slowly. "We can handle rough types, but I don't know if I'd trust them to do a good job without being pushed and guided by someone who knew what he was doing."

"So you want to talk to the old man and see if he'll take charge of the project. Excellent," Renkotsu rubbed his palms together. "You are so smart. You know what we should do now?"

"What?" Bankotsu asked, elated at the compliment from Renkotsu.

"We should start figuring out just what we'd want out of our superstructure. We'll want our own private bedrooms of course, and a bath house– and I'd want a work room, Oo-Aniki. Is that all right?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah, everyone can have their own special space, I guess..." He hadn't even thought of building plans. Good thing he had Renkotsu. Bankotsu bet the man could figure up the blue prints all by himself, working out the math in his head.

"How are we to discuss building plans when we have not even seen the territory?" Jakotsu asked crisply. "I do not see a point in counting out windows and doors when there may not be room for them all."

Bankotsu stared at him. Damn was he ever in a mood and in front of Renkotsu! It was the man's first day; give him a break, Jakotsu!

"It would be nice to have some idea of what we want, Jakotsu. We might find out some of these men have no comprehension to build anything larger than a one bedroom shack. You can't hire contractors without rough blueprints and estimates."

Jakotsu said nothing to that and even Suikotsu was staring at him now. He looked to Bankotsu in confusion and Bankotsu had to shrug.

"Renkotsu is right. We should be thinking about this kind of stuff," Bankotsu said after a moment. "But at the same time, we shouldn't get overzealous and too detailed because we don't know the environment we'll be dealing with."

"Of course, Oo-Aniki. I certainly wasn't talking about drawing up the actual blueprints now," Renkotsu said matter-of-factly.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

Well shit. This isn't going well at all, and there's no use in us sitting here staring at each other.

"We should get to bed. If we've truly found our contractors, this is going to be the last stop we make for a while," Bankotsu said, patting out a soft rhythm on the floor with his palms between his open legs.

"I agree," Renkotsu said. "Even if we do gather more builders together, they should not all come from one small concentrated area. We'll visit other places that will have skilled men too, I'm sure."

Bankotsu nodded, running the end of his braid along the thick material of his pants. "So, how are we splitting up the rooms tonight? Would you two mind if Jakotsu and I went ahead and stayed in this room, since Jakotsu went through all the trouble of making it cozy..." and a fire hazard. They had brought all of their personal belongings into one room, but they had paid for two.

Suikotsu gave a snort. "I don't even see why you bothered to ask. You always room with Jakotsu, and he's already marked the territory."

Jakotsu tossed a teasing grin over his shoulder at Suikotsu and Bankotsu wanted to start beating his head on the floor. Jakotsu changed moods like kimonos. "I have not even lit any incense yet, Suikotsu. I have not truly claimed anything for myself until I do that."

Bankotsu gave a fake groan. "Not the incense! It gets into my clothes and I end up smelling like a flowery woman for days!"

"It is an improvement from your usual smell, Aniki," Jakotsu chuckled, moving from the window and blowing out a few of the candles sitting on the small trays beside it. Bankotsu watched him curiously, trying to gauge the motive behind his warmer behavior. Before, he'd seemed ready to pounce on Renkotsu and anyone else who dared utter something unfavorable in his direction.

Renkotsu was also watching, looking uncertain. "You... don't have to blow out all of your candles on the account of me, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu walked to one of the futons, shaking out the folded quilt at its end and winking at Renkotsu. "I do not plan on it. As I said, I only wanted to see what the room would look like."

Bankotsu tensed and Suikotsu looked ready to jump in at any moment.

"Oh," Renkotsu said. There was another silence.

"Well, Renkotsu, it seems we're being kicked out for the night. Come on, lets find our room." Suikotsu stood briskly, knocking over a few candles and quickly righting them before the tiny flames could sample the wood.

Renkotsu rose more slowly and followed Suikotsu to gather the bags they'd piled in a corner near the door. "Will we be meeting in the morning for breakfast Aniki, or were you and Jakotsu going to speak with the old man first thing?"

Bankotsu rose from the floor, stretching and pulling his braid over his shoulder. A group breakfast might be nice– if certain members learned to behave themselves before then. "We'll have breakfast together. You two meet us here in the morning and we'll go."

"Yes Oo-Aniki," Renkotsu started to give a bow and halfway through thought better of it. He bobbled awkwardly for a moment before heading to the door and pushing it open.

Suikotsu half smirked in Renkotsu's direction in wry amusement, before bidding Bankotsu and Jakotsu goodnight. "See you in the morning."

Bankotsu was waving and stopped as a thought struck him. "Um... Suikotsu, you might want to warn Renkotsu about your snoring..."

"I don't snore!" Suikotsu closed the door behind him, and Bankotsu couldn't help but giggle. Poor Renkotsu...

He knelt to blow out more candles and peered over at Jakotsu who'd not only prepared his futon but Bankotsu's as well. "Thanks."

Jakotsu plopped down on one futon with a deep sigh. "Welcome..."

Bankotsu crossed the room to join Jakotsu on the futon, swinging his legs over the side and bringing his knees to his chest. "So...?"

"So?" Jakotsu blinked. He began picking apart the braid Bankotsu had made, separating the curls with his fingers.

"What was that with Renkotsu? I thought you two were going to rumble for a minute there," Bankotsu nudged Jakotsu in the thigh with his big toe.

Jakotsu gave a little yelp and moved his leg out of Bankotsu's reach. He gave a lazy smile, running both hands through his loose hair. "I was not going as you put it. We had a little disagreement. I had no idea he would still feel so strongly about an Order he had left. I just expressed my opinion."

Bankotsu lifted a brow. "You offended him, Jakotsu, and instead of apologizing you kept pushing at him."

Jakotsu brought his own knees to his chest so he could rest his chin on them. "I push at everyone, Bankotsu. That was just the first time I really got a truly negative response. I did not know he would react like that. He is much too serious, and I must admit, I let him... bother me for a moment. I really do not like being talked down to, Aniki, and I always let people do it to me... before– you know– with Papa. I just... I will not let anyone talk to me like that again, not even a brother."

"But Jakotsu, what makes you think he was being condescending? I mean, I didn't think he was. He was just defending the people that raised him..."

"By telling me I talk about things I have no knowledge of." Jakotsu said flatly. "I took that as an insult, Bankotsu. I know I... hit a nerve... with him, but– I do not feel I was wrong. I did not know, he would take it so badly. I would have apologized, if only he had not said that."

Ai. "Your first real conversation with Renkotsu was an argument," Bankotsu shook his head. "I'm a little worried about what to expect from you next. This isn't going to work, if you guys can't get along."

"Aniki, we had one argument. Religion is a very sensitive ground for some people to tread on. It was not the best topic for our first conversation, but I will have you to know I was not the one that brought it up, and I will never speak of it again," Jakotsu said gently. "Renkotsu is... not someone I would choose to befriend on my own. We are very different, but..."

Bankotsu leaned in.

"But... I find him intriguing. He is very smart, Aniki, and we will gain a lot by having him with us. Suikotsu was correct in labeling him a 'pompous ass,' but he has his charms. 'Renkotsu' is a really good name for him."

"So... are you saying you like him?" Bankotsu pressed.

Jakotsu snorted. "Did I say anything about a personal preference, Aniki?"

Bankotsu wanted to strangle Jakotsu. Stop speaking in riddles, dammit! "I don't know what you said, Jakotsu. Look." Bankotsu took his friend by the shoulders, staring deeply into his gray eyes. "Do you think you could ever like Renkotsu?"

Jakotsu didn't blink. "I do not know, Aniki. Probably– but it does not matter. He is one of us now, and whether I like the man or not I will accept him and be civil."

Bankotsu chewed the inside of his cheek. That was probably as close of an answer as Bankotsu was ever going to get from Jakotsu. He was undecided and not making promises, but...

"I will not be apologizing to him though," Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu threw his hands up into the air hopelessly. "I give up."

"Good." Jakotsu clapped his hands together and Bankotsu let his hands drop from Jakotsu's narrow shoulders. "Does that mean we can go to sleep? I am very tired."

That's right. Bankotsu mentally pinched himself. Jakotsu was recovering and needed his rest. He'd forgotten that for a moment, but was quickly reminded by the dark shadows forming beneath Jakotsu's eyes. "Yeah, Ja. We can sleep." He pushed himself off the futon, but was pulled back down again.

"Aniki?"

"What?"

"If Renkotsu were to apologize to me first, then maybe..."

Bankotsu glared at the humor glistening in Jakotsu's eyes and crafting his features. Climbing over Jakotsu's lap, he snatched up a feather pillow and smacked Jakotsu with it. Jakotsu sputtered and coughed as some of the feathers escaped their cloth prison. "Aniki!"

"Ah shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

Author's Note: What's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Just let me know. Please review :).

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Wow, it has truly been a long time since I've worked on this story. I didn't realize how long it had been until I looked at my stats recently. I didn't mean to take such a long hiatus. I was trying to finish up other projects, but they had other ideas. Anyway, I don't know how many people are still following this story, but I am grateful to anyone still reading this series. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review :).

Reviewer Responses:

Gray Hoody: Hello, thanks for the review. Now that I'm back into the story, updates will be more frequent lol. Take care!

Ladya C. Maxine: Hey Lady! You are my favorite Inuyasha author at the moment for writing puppy stories! I love puppy stories :). I'm behind on leaving reviews, but I'll catch up ;). Dude, the image of Renkotsu with a log up his butt cracks me up. I don't think I've ever heard anyone use that particular statement lol. Renkotsu has a crush on Ban-chan, but it's not a romantic crush. It's more lust for power, and he sees Bankotsu as the embodiment of it. But yeah, I know what you mean. I usually have yaoi on the brain too :). Bankotsu and Jakotsu getting together in this story arc would be a little incestuous to me, so I don't know, having them be more than brothers never comes to mind when I write it. Jakotsu being moody is a bad thing...for Renkotsu. It's not in this chapter, but I've got something planned for them ;). Sorry for the big lag in updates, but you know what happens when you try to juggle too many stories at once. One always gets dropped and if you pick it back up right away, you risk dropping the rest. And speaking of someone not updating often... (hint, hint, wink, wink... His Brother's Pup and Puppy 101). Lol, anyways, thank you for reviewing and letting me know you're still keeping up with the story. Take care!

Lilly Blitz: Hi, thanks for the review, very honest– my favorite kind :). Characterization is my favorite part of storytelling so I'm always glad to hear someone tell me I'm doing a good job. I'm glad you like Bankotsu. He's a lot of fun to write and easy to love, I hope Jakotsu and Suikotsu will grow on you too ;). Renkotsu... lets just say, I'm not a fan, but he's necessary lol. Yes, Jakotsu was out of line with the religion topic, but was that altercation ever fun to write :D. It was a lot more heated originally, but I had to tone it down lol. Thank you so much for the review and I hope to hear from you again. Take care!

Demongoddess Yume: Hahaha! Oh man, poor Renkotsu gets little to no love. I'm glad you can repress your hate for enough to read the rest of the story though. I'm not a Renkotsu fan either, but he's a given; what can you do? Thank you for reviewing; I'm glad you're enjoying the story and its characters. Take care!

KuraSun: Lol! Well, I updated... it wasn't soon, but I promise the next one will be.

SpinningAvia: Lol! Glad you like the stories, and you will think Renkotsu is even more of a pompous ass after this chapter ;). Take care and thanks for reviewing!

G-er-b-il: Hey, what's up with all the hyphens in your pen name now? You're making it harder for me to type it up lol. Glad you liked the chapter and found me amusing :). Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

D. Pearls: Haha, who knows who Takahashi has working with her on the manga. I wish it was Jakotsu, then should would have had him live a little longer in the series :(. Hehehe, poor Renkotsu, everyone's got jokes about his baldness now. Your point about good men is well made. Men are like a parking lot, all of the good spaces are taken and all the ones left are handicapped. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Lildaemon: Hey, thanks for the review. I'm always relieved when someone lets me now that the plot is moving. That's my biggest problem. I'm bad at moving plots along, I get so lost in character development. Take care and I hope to hear from you!

Tareacel: Hey girl! Good to hear from you. I'm still waiting on your Shichinin-tai story to be done, the long one (looks at you pointedly). Renkotsu and Jakotsu's relationship is fun, and I can't wait to wage war (muhahahahaa!) Jakotsu was being mean to Renkotsu, but its hilarious that empathy for Renkotsu makes you sick. Why is it so hard for Ren to get love? Well, I've finally given up on completing my other project anytime soon; muse had other ideas, so I'm shuffling "Sodality" back into my deck and will hopefully be finishing off this story and starting "Ginkotsu" soon. Take care girl, and thanks for reviewing!

Me, just me: Hello. That religious argument fell from the sky, literally lol, but it was a lot of fun when it exploded soon as it hit the ground. I'm glad it went over well, and that you feel the story is informative. I try lol. Jakotsu will have more rude names for Renkotsu by the end of this story ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Corrina: Heh, Moon head makes me think of moon pies. Man, I want one... Not that I really like them. Ever crave food you don't too much care for? Yeah, off topic, I know. I'm glad you were entertained :). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Yennie-Gurl: Jakotsu and Suikotsu are bad. I think I enjoy having them tag-team-teasing people. Renkotsu lightening up... flying pigs anyone? Lol! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope I hear from you again. I know it's been a while. Take care!

Torn Angel Wings: Lol, it is your fault I'm doing so much Japanese research and bugging people about kanji:P But you know what, it's fun and I am a true nerd. I like research. I alsolike twisting humor into scenes, but I don't think I could ever write a straight comedy story. I like a happy medium too :). Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Lily23: Hey girl! Thanks for the review. I'm happy you liked all of the stories up so far for this arc. Take care and I hope to hear from you again!

Evil-Zukin: Lol, you haven't reviewed in forever, I haven't updated in forever; we are even:P. I'm glad you're still interested in the story :). Thank you for letting me know, and take care!

Skittlez: Lol. Oooook, me guess you were having some boy trouble there :). Eh, boys, who needs em'...unless they're cute, then we keep em' around to look at; oh, and to kill bugs. Happy you liked the argument. Take care girl! Thanks for reviewing!

Riftwar-Slave: Lol, man, everybody is hating on Renkotsu's head. I'm starting to feel bad for the guy. Moon head... (snicker) well, he does. Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked it! Take care!

EbonysDove: Well... when you think about it, Renkotsu does have a big head, but it was too round for me to dub it an egg so it had to be a moon :). I would have been in the wagon cracking up. I hate when you're trying not to laugh, but someone next to you is just crying laughing. Even if it's not that funny, you crack up too. No, Renkotsu doesn't fit in, but he's trying to find his niche. Hm... the guy that becomes the foreman for building their home really isn't important; I'm sorry if I made it seem that way lol. I haven't even thought of how they will come across Kyokotsu and I kinda dread writing that story, gah! Lol, I'm the Queen of slow chapters ;), but as long as you're not bored, I guess I'm doing ok! Thanks for reviewing and take care girl!

Qem: Hey, someone is giving Renkotsu props. He's happy to know that he rocks, and Bankotsu is proud to know that someone finds him inspirational lol! Lol, and you're right. It is Portuguese ;). I'm slowly folding in the idea of Ginkotsu, you'll have to let me know how I'm doing with it. Baking is not my forte ;). Is there something wrong with Jakotsu?– Maybe. Lol. :p Can't tell everything ;). Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope I haven't taken to long in getting this chapter up to hear from you again. Take care! Oh, there is one vocab phrase in the chapter, but it's self explanatory and answers your question again abotu what language Jakotsu speaks ;)

Makotsu the Shichinin-chick: Whoa, long pen name lol. I'm not so sure Renkotsu would agree with you about "Moon Head" being a good nickname, unless Bankotsu started saying it. Whatever comes out of Bankotsu's mouth it word from the gods to him ;). I hope this update hasn't taken too long to come out. I hope to hear from you again. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Lynx 13h whack: Lol, hm... I'm almost certain that's not how your pen name is spelled, but I typed what you typed :P. I hope you found that you did like the chapter and it was as good as the others when you read it :). If you didn't, that's ok too :). Thanks or reviewing and take care!

* * *

Chapter 8 

"The Magnificent Four?" Jakotsu tossed out to Suikotsu who groaned at yet another name he didn't like. Jakotsu frowned, sitting cross-legged in cool grass a few paces away from where Suikotsu furiously chopped wood with his claws. They had plenty of sickles and axes, but when Suikotsu was restless he preferred using his hands.

"Choose something bolder, bloodier," Suikotsu snarled, throwing more kindling into the large pile building behind him, and Jakotsu scowled at him.

It had taken more than a month to assemble the construction team for their new home or, as Bankotsu and Renkotsu liked to refer to it as, their base of operations, and trek to the east mountains. A week of careful deliberation, well more Jakotsu choosing places and Moon Head turning his nose up at them, had found them a nice site hidden within a copse of trees within walking distance of a stream.

"Bolder, bloodier... Those are the only suggestions you have to offer? You are not any help! You would probably like the name Bloody Bandits!"

"Has a nice ring to it," Suikotsu grunted._ THWACK_!

Jakotsu huffed, placing his chin in his hands and staring at his teammate. The bloodlust in him was becoming almost unbearable, for Suikotsu and everyone else around him. As soon as the house was finished, Bankotsu had promised Suikotsu that he would get to kill the workmen– everyone but that nice Mr. Mouri, him they would poison. Mr. Mouri was their brilliant foremen who kept the horrible group of men Renkotsu and Bankotsu had chosen in line. Which was a good thing, because after the second workman had fallen prey to Jakotsutou, relations between Jakotsu and Renkotsu had grown thin.

"Black Widows, how about the Black Widows?"

"That's a name for a group of murdering women!"

Jakotsu shuddered at the association. "All right, all right..."

Bankotsu had given him a task, name the group, and Jakotsu was determined to do it before Renkotsu could hand Bankotsu another finished project. Bankotsu and Renkotsu seemed to be joined at the hip as of late. Renkotsu full of "wonderful" ideas that Bankotsu-no aniki just had to hear. Jakotsu wouldn't have minded as much, if Renkotsu did not always have his ideas while Jakotsu was talking with Bankotsu or showing him designs for the interior.

"Do what you want, Jakotsu," Bankotsu would say, waving a hand, "I know you'll make it look good," and wandering off with Renkotsu, an excited glint in his eyes.

Renkotsu awoke something in Bankotsu that Jakotsu hadn't seen before. He was always so energized when Renkotsu entered the room with his arms full of scraps of metal junk that dirtied the freshly sanded floors with their grease. Jakotsu complained numerous times and Bankotsu would simply roll his eyes and tell Jakotsu to stop being such a girl.

Jakotsu sighed deeply, massaging the skin around the bridge of his nose to ease the slight tension growing there. The sounds of wood being massacred halted and heavy steps were being taken in his direction. He opened his eyes just in time to see Suikotsu dropping down in front of him with a loud, hefty _clump_.

"Go for something simpler, plainer. We don't need a flashy name to advertize ourselves. Our skill is enough. We just need something that states what we are. Something in Japanese would be nice, too."

Jakotsu stared at Suikotsu a moment, feeling the corners of his mouth turning up into a light smile. "I would not name our team_ em português_. I would cringe every time one of you would try to pronounce it."

Suikotsu chuckled and reached out as if he wanted to place a hand on Jakotsu's knee. Jakotsu stiffened and Suikotsu's hand fell short of their intended target, dipping into the long grass instead and tugging at the weeds.

Biting his lip, Jakotsu stared at the large hand, taking in the bloody splinters that had dug their way in through Suikotsu's gloves. "Your hands need attention, Sui. You were careless."

Suikotsu set his other hand down in the grass, studying both appendages curiously. "I'm on edge, Jakotsu. It's getting so bad that... I don't know if I can trust myself to sleep in the same room with any of you."

Jakotsu frowned. "Well, it is a good thing our bedrooms are finished, so that you have your own space."

Suikotsu snorted. "I like the work you've done in your room. I was wondering if you would paint mine as well."

Jakotsu nodded, feeling the smile that Suikotsu had brought to his face moments before returning. He liked being complimented. It was nice knowing that something he did interested someone else enough to care. Bankotsu always cared, and Suikotsu– he did too.

Though Bankotsu hadn't said anything about the work like Suikotsu had. He hadn't even mentioned if he liked the clothes Jakotsu had decorated for him. Bankotsu had said a while ago that he would like an outfit that would represent his place in the group as leader, something that would go well with the star he'd wear on his forehead.

"So, you can still smile. Thought you'd forgotten how. Haven't seen you do it in weeks," Suikotsu commented. "Are you alright?"

Jakotsu quirked a brow at the other man. "What do you mean? I am not sick, if that is what you wish to know."

Suikotsu shook his head. "No, it's not..." Suikotsu rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "It's not what I'm getting at– you talk so proper, Jakotsu– I'm asking if you're alright with the situation. Look, Bankotsu is spending a lot of time with his new pet and you're not used to sharing him. I thought it would get better over time, but it hasn't, has it?"

Jakotsu blinked, looking down into his lap at the butterfly pin he'd pulled from his hair and turned over in his hands. "I do not know what you are talking about Suikotsu. I do not mind that Bankotsu is happy with the decisions he has made."

Suikotsu rolled his eyes. "Well, I think Renkotsu is a pain in the ass. And, if he tells me the proper way to eat with chopsticks one more time... It's like he doesn't even look at what Bankotsu's doing with them!"

"Please, Suikotsu, _no one_ looks at Bankotsu while he eats, if they can help it."

Suikotsu shrugged, reluctantly agreeing with Jakotsu's observation. "Either way, he's getting on my nerves, and if this house doesn't get finished soon, I'll be sharpening my claws on him."

"It should be finished in a few days, but if you just cannot wait, I cannot say that I would stand in your way."

"Mmhm... thought nothing was bothering you?" Suikotsu grinned deviously and Jakotsu threw his pin at him and ran his fingers through his curls, pulling a few over his shoulders.

"I never said nothing was bothering me. I just... Bankotsu is finally gaining confidence in himself in being leader and making his own decisions; I do not want to ruin it for him. Besides, I told him everything would work out and that I would try for him."

Suikotsu grunted. "We set ourselves up for this for the brat's sake."

Jakotsu smirked. "The brat that leads us. Suikotsu– Three Men and a Little Brat!"

"Too long and incorrect; you count as a brat too. So, Two Men and Two Little Brats."

Jakotsu's mouth dropped open in indignation.

"You're not a full grown man in my book until you're 21. You got 3 more years on that one...kid."

Suikotsu handed him back his hairpin, careful not to let their fingers brush each other in exchange. "Jakotsu?"

"Hm?" Jakotsu was twisting his hair in one hand, ready to clip it up again.

"All kids are bedazzled by new toys at first, but they lose their shine after a while and start looking the same as the old toys. Bankotsu will come back to you. You're his brother, you know, his real brother. He loves you."

Soft hair slid through Jakotsu's slack fingers. Bankotsu was his brother, family; the only family he knew that hadn't left him or hurt him. Not yet anyway.

But Bankotsu wasn't like them. Bankotsu was neither fragile like Mama nor angry like Papa, but...

People changed; other people could change them. How long would it take before Bankotsu turned his back or raised his hand?

"Jakotsu, do you understand me? This is a phase."

Love is a phase like seasons, some warm some cold and completely interchangeable. "Yes, Suikotsu. It is a phase."

How long would it last?

* * *

Bankotsu used two fingers to close Mouri-san's eyes. He had died before finishing the cup of doctored sake with a smile on his lips. He'd been looking at Bankotsu as he drank deeply in celebration of a job well done.

"We should give him a proper burial, Oo-aniki. He truly did a wonderful job," Renkotsu commented. He sat at the table with a scroll rolled out in front of him, his attention divided between inking down future ideas and watching how Bankotsu reacted to Mouri-san's death.

Bankotsu frowned at the concern Renkotsu was exhibiting. Why did he think Bankotsu would care about the death of an old man, when he'd killed so many?

"He really liked you, Oo-aniki. He told me you reminded him of one of his middle son," Renkotsu said. Mouri-san had four sons who had joined war parties and had each been killed in various skirmishes.

"Kazuo," Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah, old Kazuo was his favorite. Guy sounded like a real pain in the ass. I'd have killed him, if I'd had the chance to meet him." He patted Mouri-san's head. Even if the son Bankotsu reminded him of was a jerk, Mouri-san had been a nice old fart and if digging him a deep hole and saying a few words of him showed respect, Bankotsu wouldn't mind doing so.

"All right, we bury him proper, but we should do it soon, before he smells up the place."

A corner of Renkotsu's mouth turned up into a smile. "Suikotsu should be though slaughtering the swine outside, shall I call him in and tell him our plans?"

Bankotsu got a mental flash of Suikotsu trudging into the house all bloody, tracking blood all over the wooden floor. Jakotsu would have a screaming fit. He'd spent some time scrubbing the floors.

"No, don't call him in. Tell him outside and I'll bring Mouri-san out."

"As you wish, Oo-aniki," Renkotsu said, rising and leaving his scrolls behind without bowing. Thank the gods Renkotsu had gotten over his obsession with lowering his eyes to his superiors...or however he explained the crap. It was all nonsense to Bankotsu.

He stared at the table, dark blue eyes unconsciously overlooking Mouri-san's corpse and taking in the dishes sullied with remnants of rice, roasted venison, and wild greens. The meal was by no means gourmet, but it was good, considering that Renkotsu and Suikotsu made it. Should Bankotsu collect the dishes and wash them later? It would make Jakotsu happy... maybe.

Jakotsu had a strange fetish about keeping a clean home that he had never shown in any of the various places they had stayed over the years. Perhaps it was because they had never been in one place with the intention of remaining for very long. Once the inside of the house was completed, Jakotsu began scrubbing the floors, washing windows, clothes, linens, dishes, and practicing with Jakotsutou religiously. It was like he was on some sort of daily schedule where there would be penalties if he stopped. Bankotsu wanted to question him about it, had meant to earlier, but had forgotten when Renkotsu had approached him with plans for the group's next move.

After setting up operations near the mountains, Renkotsu wanted to venture to the sea. In the summer months, foreign ships washed onto shore, bringing with them foreign weapons in which Renkotsu wanted first selection. A friend of his often traveled with some of the merchant vessels and Renkotsu was expecting him to find him there. The men from the ships were no better than common crooks, according to Renkotsu, and they thought of the Japanese as nothing more than savage suckers. Renkotsu's friend, Genji, spoke their language.

Bankotsu's jerked to attention at the sound of wooden sandals clacking across the floor. Jakotsu stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of flowing pants a size too large and an open yukata. He held a shallow bowl of rice in one hand and twiddled chopsticks in the other. Gray eyes locked on Mouri-san's body with a frown.

"He just died," Bankotsu explained. "He'll be out of here in a minute. We're going to bury him."

Jakotsu raised a single brow. "Where?"

Bankotsu was stumped. Where? He hadn't really thought about that. He supposed the back.

"You did not ask me, if I wanted to help," Jakotsu said after a moment, sitting down at the table to pick at his rice.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "Well, I didn't think you'd want to. Since when have you ever been interested in what happens to the bodies afterwards?"

"I am interested when those bodies are on the table that I finished painting yesterday! It has only just dried and you are already getting it dirty." Jakotsu speared rice with a vengeance.

Bankotsu watched his friend, concern filtering his gaze. "I'll clean it up, Jakotsu. You... you don't have to clean up after us, you know? You're not some housewife. You don't like our housekeeping, yell at us to clean our shit."

Jakotsu stared down at his bowl, spirals of hair escaping from its messy bind and veiling his eyes.

"Ja, we haven't talked in a long time, and I don't like it. I don't like not knowing what's going on with you." Bankotsu moved away from Mouri-san, scooting closer to Jakotsu. "What's wrong?"

Jakotsu looked up at him, eyes glinting with an emotion that confused Bankotsu. Hope? "Ja?"

"I just..."

"Oo-aniki, Suikotsu has finished outside. We should move the bodies away from the house. So much blood may attract youkai, so we should burn the carcasses." Renkotsu came back into the room, staring expectantly at Bankotsu for an 'ok' and ignoring Jakotsu completely.

That was how it was with those two, complete silence on both ends. Bankotsu didn't know if it was good or bad that neither spoke, but it meant no arguments between them.

"That's fine, Renkotsu."

"We'll need the wagon and horses."

"Fine."

"We may need your help as well. There are many bodies, and around so much blood, I'm not sure if I'd want to be around Suikotsu so long by myself."

Bankotsu stared at the older man, noting that he'd knotted a cloth over his head to disguise his baldness. Was the man incapable of growing hair? They'd traveled for weeks and Bankotsu had seen no sign of stubble.

That was something he'd normally discuss with Jakotsu for laughs. Why hadn't he?

"Ah..." Bankotsu's attention shifted back to Jakotsu guiltily. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to leave Renkotsu alone with Suikotsu in the presence of so much blood, but Jakotsu had been about to tell him something.

"On second thought," Renkotsu said, stroking his chin and appearing thoughtful. Dark eyes landed on Jakotsu. "Jakotsu, you aren't doing anything. Why don't you help Suikotsu. You're comfortable around him, after all, and then Oo-aniki and I can go ahead and bury Mouri-san."

Jakotsu glared at the table, saying nothing to Renkotsu, but rising-- undoubtably--to join Suikotsu outdoors.

Geez, Renkotsu was ruining their moment with his logic! Jakotsu would be better suited to go with Suikotsu, and Bankotsu did need Renkotsu's help in giving Mouri-san a proper farewell. Damn.

"Oi, Jakotsu," Bankotsu called after his departing friend. "You were eating. Finish up; I'll sit here with you."

He could send Renkotsu away with Mouri-san and have some time with Jakotsu. The older boy was a slow eater, when he ate at all.

"I am not hungry anymore," Jakotsu said shortly. He didn't turn around as he spoke, but he had halted in the doorway to hear Bankotsu's words. He began walking again and Renkotsu called after him.

"Jakotsu, when you get back, would you mind clearing the table?"

The back door slammed.

Bankotsu turned a hard look on Renkotsu and the ex-monk stared back at him blankly. "If the mess is bothering you, you clear the table, Renkotsu. Jakotsu is not a maid."

Renkotsu shrugged and gave a quick apology. "I never thought that he was. I just thought he liked it. He's always doing it."

And I was about to find out why, before you butted in– but that wasn't fair. The rift growing between Bankotsu and Jakotsu was not Renkotsu's fault. Bankotsu was letting them drift apart, because he didn't know how to manage his time.

But there was just so much going on.

"So, I was thinking that we could start packing in a few days for the seashore," Renkotsu said easily as he gathered the dirty dishes. "The sooner we head out, the sooner we'll be back and building our army."

Bankotsu blinked then smiled. He loved when Renkotsu talked like that. It reminded him that it was really happening. He was finally embarking on his lifetime career journey: a mercenary for hire. Except... except this was better. Bankotsu was making a business out of it. Something his father never would have dreamed of doing. Bankotsu was surpassing his predecessors. He wasn't a feudal lord, but he had vessels, talented vessels.

"A few days sounds good. That gives us enough time to tie up some things here," Bankotsu said.

"And..." Renkotsu called from the kitchen. "I was thinking, you know my friend Genji?"

"Yeah, the one you want to meet up with."

"I'd trust that man with my life Bankotsu, and I have before. After so many years at sea, I'm sure he's ready to settle down. If you think Suikotsu is an excellent assassin, you need to meet Genji."

Bankotsu scowled, bringing the end of his braid to his lips and chewing on it. Renkotsu was suggesting a new member, when the group still hadn't fully adjusted to the most recent addition to the team.

"I'll be the judge of that, Renkotsu." Safe reply. It gave no promises, but it didn't make him seem indecisive either.

"You most certainly will! I will not let you down. I know when you had the idea for the group you wanted at least 5 members, correct? Genji will be our 5th, and with him, no one will be able to stop us. The man is huge, the size of two Suikotsus, and he can help me in my workroom. He fights pirates, snapping spines in two with his bare hands."

Bankotsu had to admit he was interested. But... it was still too soon. Bankotsu knew he would probably pass on adding Genji to the team. Someone Renkotsu favored so well would probably clash with Jakotsu and Suikotsu as much as Renkotsu himself did. Bankotsu wanted no more tension added to the mixture. He liked his candy soft and sweet; it was easier to chew and more tempting to swallow.

Renkotsu came back into the eating area, smiling at Bankotsu brightly. "Lets bury Mouri-san in the between the trees behind the house. The dirt is soft there, so we can dig deep."

"Sounds good to me."

Renkotsu smirked at him. "Everything sounds good to you, Oo-aniki."

Bankotsu quirked a brow. "Not everything."

He rose, casting an apologetic look down at Mouri-san. He really had been a great old guy; he'd just fallen in with the wrong crowd. Shit happened.

Bankotsu lead the way outside, stopping for a moment to stare at the distant silhouette of Suikotsu loading bloody corpses into the back of their wagon while Jakotsu steadied the horses.

Maybe he should be helping them. There were a lot of workmen...

A heavy hand placed itself on his shoulder and Bankotsu looked up at Renkotsu's pale face. "We have to talk about what items we should take to trade, not too much gold, because we don't want to give the wrong idea. Oh, and I have to tell you more about Genji. We can't let him get away from us, Oo-aniki. We'll need him."

Suikotsu tossed the last body on the wagon and moved out of Bankotsu's line of sight, presumably getting into the driver's seat of the wagon. It started to move.

"Come, Oo-aniki," Renkotsu beckoned. "They don't need your attention right now. What we're doing is more important."

Yeah, maybe it was. No, definitely it was.

This was it. This was his start, and Bankotsu needed it to be good; everyone else's needs came after that. It was what they all wanted, but nobody wanted it more than Bankotsu, and maybe Renkotsu as well.

Bankotsu grinned at Renkotsu. "How do gaijin feel about silk?"

* * *

Author's Note: So what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Either way, let me know. Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi, it's me again. So glad no one forgot about this story in all those months I took to update. This chapter is another where Jakotsu has his own perspective, and I've put the translations of what he says directly into the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This is the second to last chapter of the story, so a lot is said in it. I hope it's ok. I'm kind of half/half about it.

Reviewer Responses:

Forever in Darkness: Ha, I just got your review as I was finishing up my response section. I'm glad you like the other stories in the series, and thank you for submitting reviews for each of them :). Half a month huh... well, when you add up the days, I guess it did take me that long lol. And here I was thinking I was being quick with the update...though it did end up taking longer than I expected. Things have been busy. Thank you for reviewing and hope to hear from you again! Take care!

Shadow's-Insanity: Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll like the new one. Take care and hope to hear from you again!

Lynx t3h Whack: Lol okee, I got the name right this time ;). Glad you're still keeping up with me! Take care and thanks for reviewing!

SpinningAvia: Hello! Yes, Renkotsu's is an ass... a stupid ass, in fact ;). I guess there's no point in being secretive lol; yes Genji is Ginkotsu and his story is next :). Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Gerbil: Hello, great to hear from you! Thanks for reviewing and letting me know you're still reading. Take care!

Torn Angel Wings: Ha, I really didn't mean to be away from the story for so long, especially with it being so close to a finish. I hope to complete this story within a week and start the next. Lol, maybe I should have specified that I only like research when its something interesting too, or for a story ;). I just love learning new things. Thanks for reviewing and take care. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to hear from you again!

Lilly Blitz: Hey! Yeah, I never meant to take such a long hiatus... in fact, I never meant to take a hiatus at all, lol. I've been trying to slowly evolve the characters to their anime personalities. I want to shape them into the people the are in the show, and I have a tendency to take things very slow, especially when I'm enjoying myself lol. Yes, Genji is Ginkotsu... I actually meant to change his name to "Genshi" but I forgot before I posted sigh... what can ya do? Lol, anyway, thank you for reviewing and take care!

Ebonysdove: Hey girl! Great to hear from you again. Severed is getting long as hell, and I pity anyone trying to catch up. I try to stop myself from being so long-winded but I can't. I'm going to update it again this week with yet another chapter over 20 pages. I'm glad you're still keeping up with Sodality and don't think I'm being too dramatic with the scenes. The relationship between Bankotsu and Jakotsu has to change...a bit, at least, and I've got to move them apart :(. Yes, Jakotsu and Suikotsu could have saved themselves a lot of grief by taking part in the evaluation of Renkotsu, but they want to show that they trust Bankotsu and his judgment. Question is: Can Renkotsu show the same trust? ;). Thanks for reviewing girl and take care!

YennieGurl: Lol, you should have been there when Bankotsu made the decision to admit Renkotsu to the group, since Suikotsu and Jakotsu totally left it up to him ;). Renkotsu is a pain in the butt, isn't he? But he's fun to write for. I get to think...hmmm.. How to piss Renkotsu off... or hmmm.. How to have Renkotsu piss Suikotsu and Jakotsu off lol! Renkotsu's suggestions are very good, and most are things Bankotsu never would have even thought of, so that is why it seems like Bankotsu may be letting Renkotsu take charge. He's really just offering good advice that Bankotsu usually chooses to take. Thanks for reviewing girl and take care!

Tareacel: Hey Lady! Nice bribes, I'll take them! I hope this update was soon enough for you to still give me those links. Good fan fiction is becoming scarce, lol. I don't know if you'll be pleased with me in this chapter though sweat drop. Anyways, I do hope you'll enjoy it. Glad you didn't forget about me! Take care and thanks for reviewing!

D. Pearls: Hey! Glad to hear from you again! That is an interesting theory; that maybe the members were inducted in the reverse order in which they died. I never thought of that, but if I steal it, will you sue me? ;) J/K, but do you mind if I use it. I really have no clue as to their order of induction, I've just been going with the flow. Yeah, Bankotsu and Jakotsu are drifting apart a bit, but it kinda has to happen. They're just too close to have a good leader-subordinate relationship. Ha, there is a reason why Jakotsu automatically picks up after people that comes from his past ;). There will be more about that in the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Gray Hoody: Hehehe, Bankotsu did sign up for a telepathy and empathy course, but his application was rejected due to a previous unpaid fee and a bounced check ;). Snorts Just kidding. Bankotsu is still in that glowing stage of having a new toy; you know, like when you get a new game and it's the greatest thing ever until weeks later when you've died for the thousandth time? Lol. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Makotsu-the Shichinin-chick: Lol alright, Inuyasha! Keh, indeed, hehe. I'll inform Renkotsu of what you said ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

OnlyCoolEmoBoysKiss: Lol, hi! Sorry for taking so long with that last update. This one wasn't supposed to take so long either, but things got crazy. Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing! Take care!

Lildaemon: Hey! SO glad to hear from you again. I was worried everyone would have forgotten about this story, I took so long to come back to it. Is Renkotsu loyal? Well, in the anime he wasn't, but maybe there was a time when he was. I'm letting him guide me. I mean, with Naraku and the shikon shards, Renkotsu saw a way to be stronger than Bankotsu, so he didn't need him anymore(at least that's my analysis) He may be an excellent con artist or just a pansy hiding behind someone stronger ;). We'll see how he turns out ;). Yup, I'm not gonna make it a secret, Ginkotsu's story is next ;). I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing :). Take care!

Draechaeli: Thank you so much for the review! Take care and enjoy the new chapter!

KuraSun: Aww... well, maybe you'll like this next chapter better. Thanks for the review. Take care!

Riftwar-Slave: Lol, someone else beat you to strangling Renkotsu ;). Hope you don't mind :D. Thanks for the review; glad to know you're still with me! Take care!

* * *

Chapter 9

"You've got paint in your hair," Suikotsu commented. Jakotsu looked up from his kneeling position on the floor to find Suikotsu towering over him to gaze at his work. Jakotsu frowned at the large chrysanthemum blossoming under his hand and at the amount of yellow and white paint he was getting on his person.

"It will wash out," Jakotsu said, dipping the fine bristles of his tiny brush in the water basin beside him. He sat back on his heels, gazing critically at his work on the other walls of the parlor. He'd planted a garden of lotuses, plum and cherry blossoms, and finally chrysanthemums.

"You and washing that hair. I don't see how you stand messing with all of it," Suikotsu grumbled, picking up Jakotsu's water basin. "The water's turning yellow."

"Bankotsu has more hair than I do," Jakotsu pointed out, swirling a new brush in white paint. "Do you ask him how he stands it?"

"Bankotsu doesn't wash his every other day," Suikotsu said matter-of-factly. "You need anything else besides fresh water? I'm only making one trip."

Jakotsu gazed up in surprise. "Ah, no, not right now. You do not have to replace that. I will do it in a bit."

"Eh, it's an unnecessary interruption, Jakotsu. I want to see this garden of yours finished before Bankotsu and Renkotsu have us out on this new ques of theirs." Suikotsu's tone was uncharacteristically bitter and Jakotsu sucked the tip of his brush to dampen it while studying the older man.

"You are not still thinking of killing Renkotsu, are you?"

"Maybe," Suikotsu growled, some yellow water sloshed onto the floor as he rocked in agitation.

Jakotsu grimaced at the spot, glancing at the towels beside his feet briefly. He'd clean it up as soon as he got Suikotsu outside. The man had calmed down considerably after slaying those nasty workmen, but he was still on edge.

It worried Jakotsu to think that killing so many may not have been enough to satiate Suikotsu's thirst for blood. Renkotsu didn't want to be left alone with him for obvious reasons, but could Suikotsu become a danger to the rest of them?

"Sorry," Suikotsu groaned, looking at the minor mess he'd made. "He just... he took my gloves from my room and adjusted them! He didn't ask; he just took them! Said they were inefficient and that Oo-aniki would have given him permission to do, if Renkotsu had informed him of the problem. No good bastard."

Jakotsu bit his lower lip on a giggle. "Oh."

Suikotsu's tiny black eyes glared at him. "Are you laughing at me, asshole?"

"No," Jakotsu chirped, trying to smile innocently and failing miserably as the smile turned into a chuckle.

Jakotsu shrieked as cold water was poured over his head and he leapt to his feet, seething at Suikotsu. The kimono he wore was not one of his best; he was using it to paint in after all, but now it was absolutely filthy! He was covered in residual paint goo and it was all Suikotsu's doing!

"_Você traga baixo o bastardo_!" You low down bastard!

Suikotsu had the nerve to grin, cocking his stupid brow at Jakotsu haughtily. "Your pretty words don't scare me."

Jakotsu growled. "_Esperanca ao deus que você funbciona mais rapidamente do que mim!" _Hope to God you run faster than me!

The words came to him naturally and rolled over his tongue with an ease that told him he wasn't speaking _Japonês_. He charged Suikotsu armed with a paint brush, wet robes dragging the floor leaving trails of yucky water. That damn Suikotsu was dirtying the place faster than Jakotsu could clean it! Suikotsu guffawed as Jakotsu slammed into him, actually allowing Jakotsu to force him to the floor.

He was laughing too hard to fend off all of Jakotsu's well-aimed, a bit more than half-hearted punches to the chest and gut. "Ja...Jakotsu..." he puffed.

"_Que_?" What?

"We're touching."

Jakotsu froze immediately, eyes widening at the soft expression on Suikotsu's face as he recovered from his laughing fit. He sat up on the large man's tummy, hands falling to his sides. "Ah..."

"Does it still bother you?"

Jakotsu was not sure. He didn't feel the familiar fear that plagued him whenever a foreign hand came too close; he didn't have the need to scrub himself clean, and there was no urge to spill Suikotsu's blood. "I do not think so."

Suikotsu grinned, delighted. "It only took 6 months to get you to trust me."

Right when I was wondering if you were safe to be around, my friend, my body decides you are not a threat.

Jakotsu took it as a sign.

"You look like a drowned rat, you know?"

"It is your fault."

"What's going on in here!"

Jakotsu started, toppling off of Suikotsu's belly into a puddle on the floor. So cold... His teeth began to chatter as he looked up to see Renkotsu stalking toward them, his face a mask of repulsion.

"You are a vile, disgusting child!" Renkotsu glowered down at Jakotsu who couldn't move for shock that Renkotsu was actually speaking directly to him without Bankotsu in the room to support his words.

"Look at you; you can't even keep your filthy hands off your own teammates!"

Jakotsu stared. What was Moon Head ranting about now?– he was speaking too fast for Jakotsu to understand. He felt Suikotsu sitting up and he turned his head a bit to look at him in question. Suikotsu should recognize the "translate for me, please?" look by now.

Suikotsu was too busy glaring at Renkotsu to catch Jakotsu's inquiry.

"Shut up now, Renkotsu, if you know what's good for you," Suikotsu growled dangerously.

"What did he say?" Jakotsu asked, deeply curious to find out what had made Suikotsu so angry. Jakotsu was sure Renkotsu was not saying anything positive about him, but Jakotsu was hard to offend. He'd been called more names than he'd care to repeat in his past. So long as Renkotsu wasn't using the tone he reserved for idiot's with him, Jakotsu could care less. He peered at Moon Head again, admiring the red flush of his face and wondering if the color extended to the top of his head. Jakotsu couldn't tell because he was wearing a bandana to mask its roundness.

"What did I say?" Renkotsu roared, stepping back, apparently wary of Suikotsu's dark countenance but still offended enough to keep talking. "What do you mean what did I say? Do you not understand spoken word? Are you stupid?"

Jakotsu's brow furrowed, he was getting every other word now. Moon Head had a bad tendency to run words together when he was excited. Jakotsu didn't know how Bankotsu could stand it.

"Renkotsu..." Suikotsu snarled, trying to get to his feet, but Jakotsu stuck out a hand to hold him down.

"Oo-aniki would not like it, Suikotsu. He likes Moon... er... Renkotsu, and it would not do for Bankotsu to find him in pieces when he returns."

Renkotsu glared at them both, the look in his eyes clearly reading that he thought they were too dumb to continue conversing with.

Good, maybe he will leave, and then I can find out what he said.

But Renkotsu didn't leave the room. He instead went to the wall, standing in front Jakotsu's unfinished chrysanthemum. "Flowers..."

He really is a genius, Jakotsu snorted to himself.

"Do you really think Oo-aniki would appreciate something as effeminate as this in his household! I don't know why he puts up with you! You must have something over his head!"

Renkotsu didn't seem to like the display, and Jakotsu wasn't surprised. Renkotsu never liked anything he did, but Jakotsu supposed the feeling was mutual.

Jakotsu rose from the floor, wringing his robes out and kicking at Suikotsu who still looked murderous in Renkotsu's direction. "We should refill this basin and maybe I will think of something else I need while we are outside. It smells bad in here now."

"You'll want to clean up this mess too, before you leave," Renkotsu had finally calmed, his voice low and his phrases coming at a pace Jakotsu could comprehend. "All of it!"

Renkotsu smacked his hand in the middle of the chrysanthemum, smearing the wet paint in a circular motion, and Jakotsu saw red.

No, no need for you to get up, Suikotsu. Moon Head wants to fight with me.

"You are nothing but trash! I waited and I waited for you to show this... this potential Oo-aniki keeps telling me about. I don't understand why you're here, Jakotsu! You're worthless. You're brainless. You probably follow Bankotsu hoping for a chance to molest him! Why else would you dress like that? Do you think an intelligent person like Oo-aniki will forget that you're boy? Oo-aniki is quite indulgent in affairs, but if you think for one moment that he would be desperate enough to..."

Renkotsu didn't quite get to finish his sentence. Jakotsu charged forward, grabbing Renkotsu from behind and twisting his body to slam his back against the wall with a loud crash. He choked and struggled as Jakotsu held him pinned, the pointed, wooden end of the paintbrush Jakotsu had never set down nestled sweetly against Moon Head's delicate jugular.

Jakotsu smiled dreamily at the man, taking great interest in the fear forming in his dark eyes. Hadn't they just been smoldering with a revulsion so thick it had made his eyes look black. They weren't really. Up close, they were brown.

Jakotsu moved closer to Renkotsu, the wet fabric of his kimono dampening Renkotsu's clothing. He brushed a leg against him, careful to keep his other hand against Renkotsu's shoulder. The bones were brittle under his palm and he pressed them harder into the wall, thoroughly satisfied with Renkotsu strangled moan of pain and terror.

"You think that I want for Bankotsu to forget that I am a man?" He whispered. "That my choice of dress should tempt him, perhaps? Well, do you know what I think?"

Renkotsu gasped.

"I think the way I dress tempts you. Do you forget that I am a man? Would you have to be desperate to want me, Renkotsu. Are you desperate, now?" Jakotsu grinned as Renkotsu froze against him, eyes as round as his ugly head. Jakotsu applied careful pressure to the brush, puncturing the skin of Renkotsu's neck lightly and marveling at the thin trickle of blood that escaped the shallow nick. "I should taste you first, and find out if you are worth my effort."

Renkotsu tried to struggled, but Jakotsu held him still. "It would be better if you did not move. You will kill yourself, Renkotsu, and spoil my fun."

Renkotsu's mouth opened and closed much like a fish on shore– not very attractive at all. "You wished for a display of my usefulness, correct?"

Renkotsu stared.

"I can kill with any weapon presented to me without a second thought, Renkotsu. I will show you now with this paintbrush."

"JAKOTSU!"

Jakotsu started, his fingers going slack and letting the brush slip from his hand, at the sound of Bankotsu's raised voice. He looked away from Renkotsu to see that Bankotsu had come into the parlor, fresh grass stains on the knees and elbows of his clothes. "What the hell are you doing? Let him go!"

Renkotsu had already started to struggle as soon as the pressure at his throat was gone and Bankotsu was meters away. "Oo-aniki, he attacked me! He's crazy and trying to kill me!"

Jakotsu backhanded Renkotsu, not even taking pleasure in the way the man's large head rebounded off the wall. "Shut up!"

"Jakotsu, move away from him, now!"

Jakotsu stared hard at Bankotsu as he took several slow steps away from Renkotsu. Bankotsu strode toward them, eyes narrowed and brows drawn together. Jakotsu tried to decipher the emotion in those dark blue eyes. Was it anger?– Distaste?– Both?

And more importantly, who was it directed toward?

"Renkotsu," Bankotsu's voice was firm as he passed Jakotsu and went to Renkotsu's side. The man had slid down the wall and now sat in an ungraceful straddle holding his throat and panting. "Tell me what happened?"

Jakotsu felt as if the ground had disappeared beneath him and he was tumbling toward the hell Mama had believed in, a prison of fire run by a fallen angel. Bankotsu really had chosen Renkotsu... over him.

Bankotsu had proven him right. Love really was just a phase, and this one had passed.

Jakotsu glowered at the both of them, feelings of hurt and betrayal making him sick and dizzy. Bankotsu was supposed to be different, he was! He was Jakotsu's brother, but he wasn't like the others in his family; at least he hadn't been, until he'd allowed himself to be changed.

His mental anguish turned to fury. How dare Bankotsu do this to him! How dare he turn his back to Jakotsu to go to another's side! Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he struggled to find the words to express his sentiments.

"_A ti dois merecer um ao outro e pode apodrecimento em inferno para todos eu cuido sobre a ti já não, Bankotsu! Eu odeio a ti_!" You two deserve each other and you can rot in hell for all I care about you anymore, Bankotsu! I hate you!

Bankotsu was gawking at him, wide eyed and bewildered. "Ja..." he began, but Jakotsu couldn't stay there to listen to the rest. He felt the walls of the room closing in on him and the fumes of the paint he hadn't noticed before were suffocating.

He had to get out!

Jakotsu left the room, ignoring all calls of his name and stumbled out the front door onto the porch and into fresh air.

* * *

"The hell?" Bankotsu sat on his backside in shock. The look on Jakotsu's face and the acid in his voice had twisted Bankotsu's insides into knots of confusion, concern, and just plain fear.

What did he say?

Jakotsu had spoken in his native tongue in which Bankotsu knew few words, but nothing was lost in translation when it came to _how_ he had spoken. It had sounded like a final judgement.

Was he leaving?- was Jakotsu abandoning him?

"Oo-aniki..." Suikotsu stared at him with new eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. "You would question Jakotsu's actions over Renkotsu's?"

Bankotsu blinked. "I... I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. I walked into a battle zone. I wasn't... I needed to hear the story from both sides..."

"You asked for Renkotsu's side first!"

Bankotsu gaped, so he did, but did it matter? He was going to ask Jakotsu what happened as well, and he was more inclined to believe Jakotsu. Why ask for something he knew he was going to automatically believe right away?

"I did. So?"

"That was foolish, Oo-aniki! If you'd paid more attention to him these past few weeks, you would know how stupid..."

"Hey, shut up!" Bankotsu snapped, not appreciating having his neglect thrown into his face like that. It stung. He knew what he'd done, but it had been necessary. Jakotsu needed to learn that Bankotsu was not his alone.

He was spoiled.

"Oo-aniki," Renkotsu was choking.

"What?" Bankotsu rolled his eyes back to the bald man, scowling at the blood staining his fingers from his throat.

"That language– the language he was speaking– is he fluent?"

"Huh?" Bankotsu blinked, eyes taking in the complete disaster in which the room had fallen prey. Dingy water and paint everywhere. The wall Renkotsu sat in front of looked like children had put their hands in a work of art and smeared it beyond recognition.

"Jakotsu– he can't be all Japanese. I thought his accent was strange! The language he uses... that's the language the foreigners I've traded with speak! Tell me he's fluent!"

Bankotsu tensed at the guttural growl from Suikotsu and stood to block the man's charge. "Back down Suikotsu; there's enough confusion here."

Suikotsu's glare was extended from Renkotsu to Bankotsu as well. "You should leave this bastard to me and go apologize to Jakotsu!"

"Jakotsu will..." Bankotsu frowned, the feel of his gut plummeting to his feet making him wince. Jakotsu had gone outside, not up to his room. Bankotsu only had to worry, if he started packing. Jakotsu would never leave his precious clothes behind. "Tell me what happened, one of you– I don't care who."

Renkotsu was too busy pulling his bandana from his head and pressing it against his throat, dark eyes dancing with undaunted excitement, to jump in and tell the story. Which was good for him, because Bankotsu didn't know if he could hold Suikotsu if tried to lunge at Renkotsu again for talking over him.

"Renkotsu insulted Jakotsu; pretty much called him a whore; said he was stupid, worthless, trash and then accused him of trying to seduce his way into your good graces! And all I can say is Renkotsu better thank every Buddha he's ever prayed to that Jakotsu didn't understand half of what he was saying! There would have been nothing for you to stop, Oo-aniki, for Renkotsu would already be headless!"

Bankotsu's fists reacted before his mind could. In the blink of an eye, his knuckles were sore from where he'd given Renkotsu a double blow from either hand to the face. His damn head was still as hard as a freakin' rock! "You said _that_ to him!"

Renkotsu let out a cry as Bankotsu dragged him to his feet and threw him into the table. The short piece of furniture toppled over as Renkotsu's solid frame slammed into it. "Who the hell do you think you are! No one _ever _talks to him like that_, ever_!"

"O-Oo-aniki... p...please..." Renkotsu was stuttering, stumbling away from Bankotsu's furious advance and moaning as he was caught by the collar of his tunic. Bankotsu placed his thumb over the wound Jakotsu had made, ready to press down and finish tearing the flesh open.

"I... I didn't understand him! I didn't know he could..."

"He's strong isn't he?" Bankotsu asked flatly, bringing Renkotsu's face so close to his their noses touched. "He moved so fast you couldn't fight back, didn't he? You never thought a paintbrush could hurt you, did you?"

"I...he..."

"You didn't trust me, and you..." he shook Renkotsu, "...told my brother he was trash! I've killed for less than that. I've killed for no reason at all! You know, I don't even think I'll count your death along with the others I've killed. You don't deserve the acknowledgment."

"Let me do it, Bankotsu!" Suikotsu requested. "I've been wanting to kill him for weeks! It's not fair for you..."

Bankotsu chose to tune out the rest of Suikotsu's complaint in favor of listening to Renkotsu beg for mercy. He wanted to be spared of course. "Why shouldn't I kill you? You've violated my trust; you've hurt my team. Tell me why I shouldn't finish what Jakotsu started; you have a minute."

"Oo-aniki, let me..."

"Shut up Suikotsu! Talk, Renkotsu, you've got 55 seconds now!"

Suikotsu groaned in frustration behind him. "I'll be outside!"

"Bankotsu, we have plans! I'm speaking to you as a business man. You want to become renown for your skills; you want to stand out and outshine any other mercenary or ronin! You want daimyos to request you by name and to know who you are! You cannot do that without innovation! You know this. It's what we've talked about. Don't throw it away; you're so close! We're so close. I made a foolish mistake... You are Leader, but you... you're still so young, and I thought... I was foolish, so foolish. I should have trusted your judgment, Oo-aniki! Jakotsu is an incredibly valuable member of this team. He moves as fast as you do, and Oo-aniki, he speaks the boat language! He's our trump card! Bankotsu, look at me! We're there! We can reach the top!"

Renkotsu's words were frantic, almost hysterical, his eyes blazing in jubilation rather than fear.

He's not even thinking of me killing him anymore. Bankotsu thought, thoroughly intrigued. One thing about Renkotsu, when he was passionate about something, he had a way of stirring Bankotsu up too. "Oo-aniki, I have to lead the way to the port. We don't need Genji– he's not very good at talking anyway; the foreigners just like him because he works for food and board. Jakotsu is a gem. They won't give him a hard time, and we can get everything we need, everything! Is he fluent?"

Renkotsu's fervor dampened slightly and Bankotsu released his hold on Renkotsu's collar and removed his thumb from the throat wound. "Tell me he's fluent."

Bankotsu stared, mouth twitching slightly. "He speaks it better than Japanese."

"Excellent!" Renkotsu scratched absently at his throat. "We should leave tomorrow. Tomorrow would be..."

"Renkotsu," Bankotsu said forcefully, schooling his expression and hoping to appear callous, "I still haven't decided whether to kill you or not."

"You let me go," Renkotsu frowned, studying Bankotsu warily. "I thought..."

Bankotsu shook his head and Renkotsu shut up instantly, fear working its way back into his gaze. "You thought," Bankotsu said simply, shrugging. "You do that often, Renkotsu, but never about anything really important. You didn't listen to me when I said this group is family. Jakotsu and Suikotsu are my brothers, and should be yours too. There's no room in this house for separate agents or intolerance. I let it go on for too long with you, Renkotsu. I was so interested in what you had to offer, I ignored important signals from the family that everything wasn't all right."

"I... I want to fit in here; I tried..."

"No, you didn't."

"I can try harder."

"Maybe you can, maybe you can't, and maybe you won't."

"I... I can leave."

Bankotsu's lids lowered, half-hooding his eyes as he took a threatening step toward Renkotsu who stumbled backward, almost falling over the toppled table. "The only way to leave this group is through heaven's gates. We can't have people going off telling the living all our good secrets, now can we?"

Renkotsu blinked. "N...no."

"But..." Bankotsu wanted to chew his braid as the wheels in his brain turned. Every muscle in his body was geared for a kill, every nerve screamed for blood... but his common sense, the thing that he sometimes let make his decisions, told him to wait. Renkotsu was a precious commodity. He was a genius; he could build things Bankotsu had never seen before; he'd be the one paving the winding path Bankotsu treaded with gold...

He couldn't just kill him– not like this– but he had crossed a line, and Bankotsu couldn't let him get away with it.

But it was Jakotsu's line, so...

"It's Jakotsu's choice."

"What?" Renkotsu gasped.

"You go, and you kneel before him, apologize, and ask him what he wants to do with you. Only his word will allow you to stay, and if he turns you away... Well, you can figure out the rest; you're a smart man."

"But... but he was going to kill me!" Renkotsu clutched at his throat again.

"So was I, and you're telling me you trust me more?" Bankotsu raised a brow. He tossed a disgruntled look around the untidy parlor. "Clean this shit up, and when you're done, join us outside for your final judgment."

Renkotsu lowered his head in a slight bow, nodding slightly. "Yes, Oo-aniki."

Bankotsu left the room with a smug smile that was soon to leave his lips. Renkotsu wasn't going to be the only one outside on his knees in front of Jakotsu apologizing and awaiting judgment.

Ai, Jakotsu. I've been a real baka and if you don't choose to execute _me_, I'll be grateful.

He pushed open the front door and sighed at the sight of Suikotsu and Jakotsu sitting cross-legged in the grass a few feet from the porch. Both heads turned at the sound of the door opening and Bankotsu met and held their gazes.

Neither one looked pleased to see him.

Kami-sama, here I go.

Please let him forgive me. I don't know what I'll do, if he doesn't.

Bankotsu crossed the porch, taking the stairs into the grass slowly. "Jakotsu," he began when he'd reached them, "can we talk?– alone?"

* * *

Author's Note: There it is. So, what's the verdict? Good? Bad? So/So? Don't care? Anyway, let me know; please review:) 


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note:) Okee, I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but it's not. There will be an epilogue after this. Bankotsu and Jakotsu decided to talk too much in this chapter lol. I hope you enjoy it!

Reviewer Responses:

Kura Sun: Hello. Glad you liked the new chapter. Thanks for the review. Take care!

Draechaeli: Cliff hangers are fun, muhahahhahaa! n No, Renkotsu can't die no matter how much we want to kill em', if I want this story to stay kind of canon ;) lol. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Twollamas: Thank you so much :). I really appreciate your feedback and I'm glad you like the stories. Take care and hope to hear from you again!

Makotsu the Shichinin-chick: Lol, a Renkotsu fan, a rarity. Uh-oh..I've changed your mind? Pooh, well maybe he'll act better in the next story. Hey chic, I started reading your stories and they are really good. I'll be leaving you some reviews some time in the future :). Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Lilly Blitz: Nope, can't kill Renkotsu just yet ;). I'm setting the scene for the next story based on the funny stage of Bankotsu and Jakotsu's relationship right now. All isn't what it seems :). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

MistressofHeaven: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like the stories and the character development, which is my favorite part. I actually think Bankotsu is the easiest to write for lol. Lol, well glad you don't hate Renkotsu...but he just didn't come off as a very positive character to me in the series. Did you watch the Shichinin-tai episodes in English or Japanese? Just curious :). Thanks for feedback girl, and take care!

Ebonysdove: Lol, the look on Suikotsu's face would be funny, if you had managed to kill Renkotsu when he was ordered not to ;). I hope the discussion part of this chapter is ok for you. It was... hard lol. Hmm..my Gundam Wing Arc... Eh..uh... I don't know about that one. I wrote it. Got intimidated by others stories in the realm and kinda left it. I do have a GW/Ronin crossover that I may get back too, eventually lol. I love that you just about read every kind of story I post lol. That makes for three fandoms now. Thanks girl and take care!

Satsu: Aww.. I'm glad you like Suikotsu and Jakotsu. I figured it was about time lol. Nope, Bankotsu's not gonna kill Baldy just yet ;). Take care! Thanks for reviewing!

Tareacel: So sorry chica. I know I said I'd publish this earlier, but things just get so crazy around here for no reason at times. I hope this chapter is ok for you. It's short and it will have a follow up epilogue. I will try not to take so long for the epilogue and posting the new story. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you had a safe trip!

Youkai Maiden: Ha, please don't throw expensive bits of equipment on my part. I have no money for you to sue me for to get it replaced lol. College studentbroke :). Thank you for reviewing and emotion is such an important part of a story and SO hard to convey properly. Thank you for telling me I'm doing a good job. Take care!

Searching-for-sinners: Lol, nope, no pairings for Sodality. I'm in love with the brother-bond deal, but that doesn't mean I'm oppose to writing yaoi, I do ;). It just isn't right for this series though. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like the stories! Take care and hope to hear from you again.

Lildaemon: Hehehe, I'm glad you thought the reactions were good. It was so hard to jump into the characters and decide just what they would do, because they were so many ways that scene could have happened, and I think I tried all of them lol. I hope you are pleased with this chapter. Um... no, I've never noticed a strange accent from Jakotsu and all of the characters on animes look mixed to me actually lol. I just have this thing for romance languages and I like translating, and I also look at how people talk directly to Jakotsu and he seems to ignore them and go off on a different tangent. And it made me think, hmm..what if he wasn't really ignoring them, he just didn't understand what was said to him so he changed the subject to something more fun. Lol, so there's my ramble. Thanks for reviewing girl and take care!

Torn Angel Wings: Lol, you know a lot of words look similar to English, but I don't really know how they are pronounced. Portugese is one foreign language I'm not really familiar with, but it's fun trying to teach it to myself ;). Thanks for reviewing girl and take care!

Shadows-insanity: Lol, hey thanks for the reviews and the expressed interests ;). Good luck with your story, btw! Take care!

OnlyCoolEmoBoysKiss: Lol, I try to channel Jakotsu and his feelings. In the next story the POV will be split between he and Bankotsu, so there will be more of it. I actually did have the Portugese sectioned off in parenthesis, but they disappeared once I posted them lol! Don't ask, I don't know. Thanks for reviewing and take care girl!

D. Pearls: Ha, no it isn't very smart to anger someone armed with paint brushes :). Sorry about the cliffhanger... muhahahha...actually, no, I'm not, muhahahha! J/K. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the idea ;). I think I'll have all of them call Renkotsu "Moon Head" just to mess with him lol. Take care and thanks for reviewing.

Forever-In-Darkness: He, he, it always seems like Bankotsu's clocking Renkotsu in the face. I'm glad you liked it :). Thanks for reviewing and hope to hear from you again! Take care.

SpinningAvia: Wow, you're wishing death by paintbrush on someone? Now that's just cruel. Lol, I like you ;). Sadly, Renkotsu must survive to appear in Inuyasha, so he can't die just yet. Thanks for reviewing girl and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Take care and I hope you like this one as well.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Jakotsu, can we talk?–alone?"

Jakotsu stared at him, the corners of his pale lips turned down into a light frown. He shot a quick glance at Suikotsu and Bankotsu was surprised to see the man squeeze Jakotsu's shoulder in encouragement and Jakotsu not so much as flinch.

It would have been out of place to cheer, but score one for Suikotsu!

Both men rose together to tower over Bankotsu who silently cursed himself for being so short comparted to everyone else. Grow, dammit!

"We can talk, Bankotsu," Jakotsu said softly, his tone so detached Bankotsu almost took a step back. "I am assuming that Renkotsu is not dead."

Bankotsu shook his head. "No, he's not."

Jakotsu hummed and Suikotsu hissed. "You didn't kill him? After all that shit I told you he said and that big display you put on?"

Bankotsu leveled Suikotsu with a calm stare. "I decided it was not my place to kill Renkotsu, and it is not yours either. Jakotsu is the one who will decide what is to be done with him as it was Jakotsu he so rudely insulted."

"How very diplomatic of you, Bankotsu," Jakotsu said with a sad sigh. Suikotsu frowned at him, then shrugged off the stained kimono he wore and draped it over Jakotsu's thin shoulders.

"It's drier than yours, so it'll keep you warm for a little while, but I do recommend that you go dry off sometime in the near future," Suikotsu said gruffly, tugging on a few strands of Jakotsu's hair, that Bankotsu realized for the first time was quite wet, and looking pointedly at Bankotsu before leaving.

"Stay out of the house, Suikotsu!" Bankotsu couldn't help but call after him, knowing Suikotsu wouldn't be able to help himself if he ran into Renkotsu in the parlor again.

Suikotsu snarled something unintelligible as he stalked away, vanishing into the woods beyond the house and leaving Bankotsu and Jakotsu completely alone.

Bankotsu felt his shoulders slump. Maybe he hadn't quite thought this through. Perhaps it would have been better for Suikotsu to stay and play mediator should things turn ugly. Bankotsu was always tripping over his tongue when he touched on sensitive issues with Jakotsu.

This was gonna be like before, when it was just the two of them. Though, that time hadn't been that long ago, it felt like an eternity. Bankotsu had gotten too comfortable with the crutch Suikotsu had given him and Renkotsu had padded. He'd forgotten... he'd let himself forget that Jakotsu needed more from him than the others– that while Suikotsu and Renkotsu were adopted family, Jakotsu was the real thing.

"Gods, Ja, I'm sorry," Bankotsu choked, bowing his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Jakotsu asked, voice thawing a bit at the remorse in Bankotsu's tone.

"I..." He had to word this carefully or Jakotsu wouldn't understand. "I've been like everyone else in your life, just like I promised I wouldn't! Everybody always found something they thought they... valued...more than you and pushed you aside, took advantage of you, or left you behind. I did all of those things, Jakotsu, and if you hate me and... and think you wanna get of here, I don't blame you."

Bankotsu raised his head slowly to meet Jakotsu gaze, eyes watering at the sight of tears glistening in Jakotsu's dark lashes. "I hurt you. I was only thinking about this mercenary business, and you've always been okay with it all before. You knew what I wanted to do with my life and... and you just wanted to stay part of it. You let me walk all over you, and I tried to convince myself that I wasn't... that I was giving you a choice and a voice and power... but I really wasn't, was I? Gods from the start of it all, you were only going to do what I wanted, weren't you?"

Jakotsu shrugged.

"Just to be with me," Bankotsu sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We were only supposed to be brothers, family to each other... You never told me you wanted to be a mercenary. I was the one that wanted to go to war and start a group; I just assumed that you would too. You fight so well; I always counted on your ability and could never picture any group I could have without you... but gods, I never _really_ asked. I'm using you. I'm using you, just like your old man did. I'm no better than..."

"Shut up!" Bankotsu grunted as he was yanked forward roughly by his braid. His scalp ached as Jakotsu held fast to his hair, leaning in until he and Bankotsu were nose to nose. "I do not want to hear your self-depreciative speeches. I do have a mind of my own, you know? I chose to come with you, and I also chose to follow whatever path you walked. I do not abandon family; family abandons me, Bankotsu. I do my best to please them, but it never seems to be enough."

"I don't want you to please me! I just wanted you to be my friend– a new family to replace the old one that never cared about me, and now... now I've made you into a teammate, a player for me."

"It is fine. I will do as you say..."

"No! Your father made you do as he said! My father made me do as he said! I'm not like either of them! There's business and then there's family, never both, and I forgot my own lines because I didn't think I needed to draw them. I just always thought I'd know, that I'd protect you automatically..."

"I do not need protecting..."

"Yes, you do, and it was my job. Renkotsu complained that I favor you and I explained it away by telling him how good of a soldier you are, Jakotsu!"

"He told me as much."

"But that's not what I should have done! I should have said: yes, I do favor Jakotsu. You know why?– because he's my blood brother and blood family gets privileges. You shouldn't even have to fight, not if you don't want to. You can just live here. You have a home now for all of your stuff that won't be disturbed. You can... paint stuff and do whatever else it is you like to do. You didn't grow up knowing nothing but the satisfaction of fighting a worthy opponent; you grew up knowing what it was like to be loved. That's all you want, isn't it? You just want someone to love you again."

Bankotsu swallowed hard at the thick streams of moisture forming beds on either of Jakotsu's cheeks. I'm making him cry.

"And... the only way you know how to make someone love you, is by doing what you think will make them happy. But, Jakotsu, are you happy?"

Jakotsu's hand released his braid, fingers slowly uncurling and the thick rope tumbling out of his palm. Jakotsu studied that hand for a moment, before looking at Bankotsu again. "Maybe."

"Maybe's not good enough! I've failed you, Ja. Somewhere in this whole mess, I screwed up. You never should have been included as a part of this. Gods... I brought Renkotsu into this and kept him knowing what he thought of you, because you told me it wouldn't be a problem for you. I took you to that bastard Kira's house and forced you to deal with him yourself. Jakotsu, how can you stay with me? Why do you stay with anyone who hurts you and makes you do things you don't like? You should have run from your father years ago, and then you never would have met me! You could be..."

"I could be what, Bankotsu? Where would I go? What would I do?"

"Ja?" His voice had grown cold again.

"I have no real skill anyone would cherish, besides being good with a sword..."

"Your art. Jakotsu, your paintings..."

"What about them, Bankotsu? This is a time of war; who cares about paint unless it is on a war party's flag. Art is worthless. And my sword work?" Jakotsu smirked bitterly. "Who would take me seriously?"

"Ja..."

"I am gaijin, Bankotsu. You knew it the first day you met me, and though not everyone is as observant as you, sooner or later, they all figure it out. Japanese are not kind to foreigners. So I ask again Bankotsu, where I go? What would I do on my own?"

Bankotsu shuddered, chewing the returned end of his braid. He'd never thought of it that way, that Jakotsu was trapped with him, that he'd been trapped with his father. Where would he go?

Nasuti-sama... ai, he hadn't thought of her in years, had said it best. People like her and Josue weren't made for the life Bankotsu was destined to lead. They could never do it on their own.

Jakotsu needed him. So in a way...

"In a way, I am using you too," Jakotsu shrugged. "So we are even."

"But it wasn't supposed to be this way! I was just going to protect you, be your big brother..."

"You are."

"You're not supposed to work for me."

"But you want..."

"What I want and what I need are two different things. I want your skill, but I need _you_ more. Jakotsu, we haven't talked for real in more than a month. I don't know what's going on with you. Suikotsu knows more about you than I do right now!"

Jakotsu frowned. "What is going on with me?"

"Yeah, I mean I know why you're grouchy, but all the cleaning... why? And you're losing weight. I haven't been watching you eat! And you've been rubbing the bridge of your nose again, meaning one of those headaches is coming on. Your hair probably needs cutting too..."

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu sounded honestly perplexed now. "I am not a baby. You do not have to watch me eat and measure the length of my hair."

"I do, because you don't!" Bankotsu grumbled. "Ungrateful brat. I've always done it."

"But that was when you only had me to worry about, Bankotsu. Now you have..."

"That's just it!" Bankotsu shouted. "I don't feel like I'm taking care of you as good as I used to, because I'm making myself too busy."

"I do not need to be taken care of..."

"Then why are we falling apart?" Bankotsu demanded. "We were fine before, and now we're not, and that's what has changed between us! Renkotsu was right, business and family don't mix."

"Renkotsu is an idiot. Everything mixes if stirred correctly, maybe not well, but special people can make it work. You are special, Bankotsu. You can make it work."

"I can't cook to save my life and you know it," Bankotsu groaned. "Ja... I just... I don't want you to work for me anymore. I want you to be you and find what it is you like and be happy."

Jakotsu's eyes widened. "But Bankotsu, what makes me happy is being near you."

Bankotsu was caught off guard. "What?"

"I like helping you," Jakotsu frowned. "I have always liked helping people I care about. Maybe... maybe you misunderstand me. I have always done what others I loved have wanted, but it was not because I was trying to earn their love or keep it. It always just seemed like the least I could do. Papa... he gave me life, he raised me, the least I could do was take care of him as I was sure he would have done for me if he was not... so sick. I cannot forgive him," Jakotsu broke off, shaking his head. "I will never forgive him for what he has done to me, but there was a time when he was a good man, a good papa. And you, you are the best that has ever happened to me, and I know good things are rare in this world and short-lived, so for as long as I have you, I want to help."

"For as long as you have me? But you'll have me forever, that is, if you want me forever. I have visions of you killing me one day for being annoying, but... Jakotsu, you didn't think I'd ever just go off one day without you, did you?"

Jakotsu was quiet.

"Oh gods..." Bankotsu moaned. He's lived with me for this long, always believing that someday I'd throw him out?

"No, Jakotsu. I'd never run away from you. I can't even imagine how you could go around thinking that! The only way you and I would ever separate, is if you decided you wanted to go and even then, I'd grab your ankles and threaten to hold my breath until you change your mind."

He won a tiny titter from Jakotsu that encouraged him to continue.

"Gods, Ja, how did we let it get this bad between us? You should have smacked me and called me out weeks ago. We shouldn't have dismissed Renkotsu's trial period."

Jakotsu shrugged. "Even if we had not, and you had not chosen Renkotsu, there would be someone else to take his place. Bankotsu, for what you want to do, you need more members, and you have to understand that not all of us are going to see eye to eye on anything. Renkotsu knows how to push buttons, but he is a genius, Bankotsu, and it would have been stupid to let him go. I do not like him, but if we were supposed to like everyone in the world that could be of use to us, then this world would be a boring place."

"He was still way out of line, and I should have just killed him. I should have let Suikotsu do it, or rather I shouldn't have stopped you."

Jakotsu shook his head. "There is a reason why you did not kill him, Bankotsu. You need him, and something inside you knows that. It told you to leave the decision to me, knowing what I would choose. Bankotsu, you did not kill him because you do not wish him dead, and if it is not what you wish, then I do not wish it either."

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu was getting angry. "Who cares what I want!"

"I do," Jakotsu said softly. "So Moon Head should praise his Buddha that I like you so much."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. "He still needs to be punished, Jakotsu. He can't just say things like that."

Jakotsu shivered, pulling Suikotsu's kimono around him tighter. "Then we will think of something, together."

Bankotsu sighed, touching Jakotsu's garments and blinking at how soused they were. "Jakotsu, why are you all wet?"

"It is Suikotsu's fault."

"We need to dry you off," Bankotsu murmured absently. He took a handful of Jakotsu's hair, squeezing water out of it. "And Ja?"

"Hm?"

"I meant it about you not working for me anymore."

"But Ban..."

"You can help, but I don't want you working for me," Bankotsu said with a wink. "You work with me."

"But does that not just work out the same?" Jakotsu frowned, following Bankotsu as he pulled him toward the bath house.

"Not exactly," Bankotsu said. "It means Renkotsu can't tell you what to do, and it means I can't tell you what to do."

"But..."

"But I can make suggestions in your direction and you can decide whether you want to do it or not," Bankotsu said helpfully.

Jakotsu grinned. "All right."

"But you have to understand that you only have that right for group decisions. Big brother decisions like: I'm cutting your hair tomorrow because it's getting too long, and you'll be eating 3 decent-size meals day from now on, don't count."

Jakotsu pouted. "I do not think that is very fair, Aniki."

"Of course it's not. When do big brothers have to be fair to their little brothers? Never. It's a rule on a scroll somewhere," Bankotsu said off-handedly. "I've only seen it once, but it's there."

Jakotsu snorted. "Sure it is."

"Yup, oh and another thing, Renkotsu's going to be coming out here on his hands and knees in a bit, Big Brothers wants you to give him hell. Can you do that?"

"_Certo_," Jakotsu chuckled.

They reached the bath house. "Oi, Jakotsu?"

"Hm?"

"Have you thought anymore about the group name? Calling it 'the group' is getting bothersome."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Either way, let me know! Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey everybody. Here is the conclusion. Sorry it ended up taking so long. I get so busy at once lol. You'd think teachers would learn to space out their homework, but alas...they don't have to do it, so they don't care lol. I hope you enjoy the conclusion, and I'll try to have the beginning of Ginkotsu up next week :).

Reviewer Responses:

Paperclipluver: Another Renkotsu hater. I'm going to start keeping score for him, help give him a little self-esteem (Hah). Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu's relationship is a lot of fun to develop. Somehow, I have to get some kind of working relationship for Renkotsu in there too... sigh lol. I'm glad you think the story is believable and that the characterizations are interesting :). Yes, Jakotsu is speaking Portuguese :). No review is ever too long for me chic, lol. You should see the ones I leave people ;). From experience I know that authors like to hear it all, the good, the bad, and the ugly, and for you to take as much time as you need telling it ;). Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the conclusion, and take care!

Yennie-Gurl:) Okay, warm me before you make comments about rubber chickens. I almost fell over laughing. That is an interesting thought. But could you imagine going into the after life having to tell someone you were killed with a rubber chicken, he, he! Jakotsu is actually speaking Portuguese. It looks and I thinks sounds a bit like Spanish at times (I say sounds, because I've never heard it spoken) but it's quite a bit different lol. I finally put in this chapter what he is speaking in plain terms, because it's important for the next story ;). Thank you so much for keeping up with this story and still reviewing! Take care!

Twosen: Lol, I'm glad you don't find any of the Arc slow-moving at all. I'm the Queen of dragging chapters. I just can't make a point, I get so lost in what the characters are doing lol. Fleshing out the Shichinin-tai is great fun and adding new aspects to them is even better. Bankotsu, I'm kind of biting off of how he seemed in the anime, but Suikotsu and Jakotsu I had to add more too. Jakotsu's hard to pin, but he will get tougher, he's got a two years before he's got to be anime Jakotsu lol. The lack of contractions in his speech is to remind me that his Japanese isn't perfect. He speaks it a little funny, too proper, kind of like a student, but better lol ;). Renkotsu is hard, because I kinda don't like him. I saw him in the anime as a jerk, but I can't make him one completely, because if he was, someone would have killed him before the start of the show lol. Sodality means brotherhood :). Nah, I don't think I ever defined it before lol. Oh man, Ginkotsu's story in the Arc may not be so hard, because I've had the idea for it for a long time, but Mukotsu and Kyokotsu... geez. I have no idea what I want to happen in those. I'll figure it out though. Thanks for the great review and take care. Hope to hear from you again!

KuraSun: Lol, I think you're the only one ranting about how fast I'm posting this story. I remember when I used to update every other day... and now I'm wondering how I ever found the time to do that. Lol, Bankotsu and Jakotsu chapters are my favorite too, but I can't have a lot of just them with the rest of the group falling into the mix now :(. I'm glad you liked the chapter better than its predecessor; I hope you like the conclusion. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Me, just me: Lol, Inuyasha does start to drag a bit in the middle. I hope you didn't have to sit through the dubbed versions of the Shichinin-tai episodes. I tried to watch a few and had to stop lol. I guess because I was so used to their Japanese voices and I really didn't like who they chose to do a few of their voices lol. That's really cool that you could get interested in characters before you knew who they were. I think I've only done that once with a fanfiction. I'm glad you looked me up and kept up with me! Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Gerbil: Hehehe, glad you loved the chapter, hated Renkotsu, yadda-yadda... Lol! You are so silly. You don't have to pledge to review every chapter...just every other one ;) (just kidding lol). Thank you for reviewing this chapter, and maybe I'll see you again next time! Take care!

Twollamas: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like the conclusion. It took me long enough to get it up lol. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Torn Angel Wings: Girl, for real. I learn better in class where you HAVE to learn it or flunk. There has to some kind of motivation, or I get lazy lol. I commend you for trying to learn so many languages on your own though. That sucks that your school doesn't offer them, not even Spanish? Hehehe, sucker for happy endings hmm... Well now I know how to please you ;) I hope you like the conclusion. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Lynx 13h whack: Lol you are silly. Any review is a good review ;). I'm glad you thought the chapters "rawked." Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Totchi: Lol, Jakotsu is half Portuguese :) The languages can look alike at times, but they are really different. One day, I'm going to learn how to speak a little of it. For right now, I'm trying to get back into the swing of Italian... I'll save Portuguese for later, much later ;). Thank you for your offer though. Jakotsu was originally Spanish... until I did some research and found out Portugese was more realistic for the time period and I had to go back over his speech. Fortunately for me, I learned this in like the third chapter of the second story, and not only had he not spoken much of his language, but the words he'd said were the same in Portuguese lol. Well, I hope you went on to read more of the story. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again!

D. Pearls: Hehehe, I think you may enjoy the conclusion then. Renkotsu gets to respond to his nickname ;) and Jakotsu is going to get a kick out of his new slave :D. Yup, Ginkotsu is next. I've been planning his story for a bit, so I hope it'll come out faster than this one did. I hope to have Ginkotsu up some time next week, if all goes according to plan (ominously). Lol, thanks for reviewing girl and keeping up with this story. Take care!

Riftwar-Slave: Lol, thank you :). You're supposed to be mad at Renkotsu, he's mean ;), and Bankotsu and Jakotsu were being idiots lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy the conclusion. Take care and thank you for reviewing and keeping up with the story!

Youkai Maiden:) Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter! Take care!

SpinningAvia: Wow, I'll have to tell Naraku what you called him. That's the first time anyone's cussed him for Renkotsu lol! Geez.. Renkotsu's making OTHER people unpopular. Yes, Ban and Ja are back on good terms... strange terms though, as you'll see in the next story ;). Thanks for reviewing girl and take care!

Ebonysdove: Jakotsu will have his time to play with Renkotsu lol, and he may have gotten the gist of Bankotsu's speech from when Bankotsu had him against the wall earlier ;). Hehehehe, the thought of Bankotsu withering is funny. Ja and Sui are cute; I want to continue playing with those two. They'll never be as close as Ban and Ja, but we'll see. I hope you like the conclusion girl. Thanks for keeping up with me and thanks for reviewing! Take care!

Lilly Blitz: Hmm... well, it wasn't supposed to be confusing lol. You can ask me any questions, if you'd like and I can see if I need to work on it some more, if certain parts really weren't clear :). Lol, yes, Ban and Ja made up and Moon Head will have to pay lol. Thanks for the review and now: on to the epilogue!

Forever in Darkness: LOL! Well, I hope you like where I ended it this time ;). Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the conclusion. Take care!

Lildaemon: Lol, sorry about the slowness of this update. I don't get an much free online time as I used to :(. I'm glad you still think the characterizations are on. Writing that discussion was hard. There were so many things they needed to say, and sometimes you have to go back and ask yourself, is this that character's voice or yours? lol. He did look sad in the anime when the bug brought him Jakotsu's hair clip and he was just sitting their holding it. I love how he never looked at Renkotsu until he asked him, "Did you kill Jakotsu for his shard?" Yeah... the Shichinin-tai eppies were some of my favorites. Thanks for reviewing girl. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the conclusion.

MistressofHeaven: Ooh, I finally get to tell Renkotsu that someone doesn't hate him. He's going to be so happy, lol ;). I think Jakotsu's punishment would be humiliating to a man like Renkotsu, considering that he believes himself to be of a higher stature than Jakotsu ;). Hehehe, the paint-brush speech, hehehe. That was fun. Ah, Jakotsu has got a group name that Bankotsu likes very much, just wasn't intentional ;). Thanks for reviewing girl. I hope you enjoy the conclusion. Take care!

Draechaeli: Lol! Well Suikotsu is honored and Ban and Ja are happy tie as favorites. Yes, this story between the guys is completely platonic, not that I have any problem with yaoi. It just wouldn't be right for this story. It would change the feel of it for me. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

OnlyCoolEmoBoysKiss: Lol, I know you love Renkotsu, so I'm sorry you don't like him in this story lol, though he is a jerk in it. But at least you think he's IC ;)... in the worst possible way he, he, he. I'm sorry. I'm in a weird mood. It's really early and for some reason, I'm wide awake :D. Thanks for reviewing and keeping up with the story! Take care!

Makotsu the Shichinin-chick: Hey, Renkotsu gets three votes of love. I'm gonna let him know, before he hangs himself. He's been getting some off-the-chart hate lol. I'm glad you enjoyed their talk, it was a long time in coming and hard to word. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

* * *

Chapter 11

"He's still not out here?" Bankotsu frowned. Perhaps he hadn't scared Renkotsu enough... or maybe he'd scared him too much. Had the fool actually run away?

"Bankotsu, we were not in the bathhouse for very long..." Jakotsu began, but Bankotsu cut him off with an incredulous look.

"Jakotsu, we were in there forever! Why can't you just accept a damn towel and wipe yourself off? You always have to be...clean, and I could kick whoever left that water in the tub. Renkotsu should have been out here by now on his knees!"

"I did not take a real bath, Bankotsu. I only washed off the paint," Jakotsu said, scowling at his "ruined" hair. "The time that we were in the bathhouse was not long enough for Renkotsu to have finished cleaning the mess he made."

Bankotsu groaned. "Jakotsu, I could have cleaned that mess up in five minutes..."

"You would not have cleaned properly then. You would have smeared paint everywhere, making a bigger mess! Then I would have to go back over..."

Bankotsu stopped him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him close. "You don't have to clean up after anyone but yourself."

Jakotsu snorted. "Then we would have a house of filth. You and Suikotsu are the two most disgusting people I have ever shared space with. One complaint that I cannot make about Renkotsu is that he is a... _porco_!"

"Hey!" Bankotsu was mildly insulted. He wasn't a... a... "What's that mean?"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "You are a pig. Homes are to be kept clean. It is a way of showing pride, Bankotsu. When you let a home go to waste, it means you do not care. It is a symbol of shame."

Bankotsu frowned. "Who told you that?"

"No one," Jakotsu said, pulling away from Bankotsu and glancing toward the front porch. The door was opening. "I saw it for myself."

Bankotsu blinked. "Jakotsu, just because I let a few noodles fall on the floor and sometimes don't wipe my feet before I come inside, doesn't mean..."

"I was not talking about this house," Jakotsu said softly, eyeing Renkotsu as he stepped onto the porch. The bald man stood with his hands clasped together nervously, his head bowed in silent apology.

Bankotsu didn't have time to ponder Jakotsu's cryptic statement as Jakotsu slowly drifted up the stairs toward Renkotsu. Renkotsu's head came up at Jakotsu's approach. Bankotsu studied the two, so different in every aspect but height. They had no trouble looking each other in the eyes.

"I apologize for my earlier words to you, Jakotsu. They were fraudulent and purposefully injurious to your person. I have disgraced myself with my immaturity and disorderly behavior and I demand to be punished by you. I put myself at your mercy. I am beneath you in position, and I never should have spoken so out of term to my superior."

Jakotsu raised a thin brow and glanced back at Bankotsu, who was staring at Renkotsu with his mouth slightly agape. Bankotsu had been fully aware of Renkotsu's impeccable ass-kissing talent, but this was a new level.

Should he be impressed or disgusted?

"You are still very well-spoken, Renkotsu. You are very good at getting your point across and making your opinions of others very well known," Jakotsu said cooly, turning his attention back to Renkotsu. "You do not think very highly of me."

Renkotsu waned. "That was before and I was wrong."

"Hmm..." Jakotsu hummed. "You were wrong for what? Not thinking highly of me? If it is how you feel, then you cannot change it."

Renkotsu stared, not sure how to go about, but he did not, Bankotsu noted, look to Bankotsu for assistance.

"I... Well, you don't think very much of me either, Jakotsu, and neither does Suikotsu. I bet you would have had a lot of ugly things to say to me too, if the tables were turned. You've only restrained yourself because of Oo-aniki," Renkotsu said flatly, his face paling more, displaying fear despite his bold words.

Jakotsu grinned. "Bankotsu is right; you are smart."

"I just couldn't understand why he likes you so much. You must know that no military leader would put up with your nonsense. So, I thought there was an injustice going on. I... I never knew my family or ever really observed people in a true family. I guess... when you care for someone, you overlook many things to only find the good."

Bankotsu crept up the porch stairs to stand next to Jakotsu, folding his arms over his chest. Renkotsu gazed at him, beady eyes shining at his proximity to Jakotsu and the protective nature of his stance.

Did Renkotsu finally get it?

"You don't choose your relations, but you're supposed to love them anyway. In this case, Bankotsu did choose his relations, but that's the only thing he's done differently." Renkotsu looked at his feet. "I didn't understand you, Oo-aniki, and I've never understood the concept of family, but... But I'd like to."

Bankotsu placed a hand under his chin to keep his mouth closed. No shit? The man didn't look like he was lying.

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at Renkotsu. "Just like that, huh? You have been listening to Bankotsu's stupid speeches for weeks, and now, tonight, you get it and you want to try?"

Renkotsu opened his mouth, but Jakotsu lifted a hand.

"I do not believe you. You do not want a family and you do not care if anyone likes you. You are in this group, because Bankotsu has something you want. He is a leader; he can make people want to follow him. People like Bankotsu conquer worlds and you want to be beside him as he does so."

Bankotsu shrugged. It was no surprise; Renkotsu had said as much when he asked to join them. "You have not spoken against Suikotsu, because he has something you need. He is brute strength and kills without conscience on command. But me, I had nothing you wanted... or so you thought."

Renkotsu's mouth worked again, "Ja..."

"What is it that you think you are going to gain from me, Renkotsu, besides keeping your big head on your shoulders? If you were just begging for your life, you would have gone for a different approach. You wish to flatter me as you try with Bankotsu. So, I am interested; what have you discovered that is so special about little old me?"

Bankotsu failed to hide his smirk; the cocky genius was stumped. Any idiot would have known by then that Jakotsu wasn't planning on murdering him. He would have already done so, if that was the case.

But smart people tended to think too much and override natural instinct.

"You..."

"I what?"

"Must we do this? You... you know I'm using you, using all of you, but... But I don't think you find anything wrong with that, so if you're going to kill me, let's stop playing."

"I am not going to kill you, Renkotsu," Jakotsu chuckled. "You had not figured that out yet? Bankotsu needs your brains as badly as you need his talents. If his... yonin-tai is going to succeed, you must be a part of it."

Renkotsu sighed in relief, his face slowly regaining its color as he relaxed against the closed door behind him. Bankotsu rolled his eyes at that. "Don't get comfortable, Renkotsu. Just because he's not going to kill you now, doesn't mean someone else won't later. We're going to have to lay down some rules and certain things have to be understood."

Renkotsu started, standing at attention and nodding pertly. "Of course."

"We'll discuss it all in full over dinner after I've worked it all out, but one thing is to be understood right now. Jakotsu does not work for me. He only participates in the group because he wants to, so you have no right to complain about anything he does."

"Yes, Oo-aniki." Renkotsu tried to smother his surprise by lower his eyes, but Bankotsu caught his chin. He needed to see Renkotsu's eyes. He had to make sure his message was clear.

"If you say or do anything ever again that might hurt him, there will be no throwing yourself at his mercy; I will simply kill you and it will be messy."

Renkotsu didn't blink as he stared hard into Bankotsu's eyes, reading the promise and inclining his head in acknowledgment.

"Good man," Bankotsu said, patting his shoulder and stepping away from Renkotsu. "You through with him, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu was playing with his crunchy locks with an annoyed expression on his face. "Is the foyer clean?"

"Yes, I've scrubbed every inch of paint from the floor and I washed the... the work I ruined off the wall. You can go inspect if you like. If it's not to your satisfaction, I will start all over."

Jakotsu looked pleased. "You know, Bankotsu told me that there should be some sort of punishment in line for you."

"Punishment?" Renkotsu frowned.

"Yeah," Bankotsu smiled. "It'll be in the new rules I'm thinking up right now. All actions deemed stupid by Bankotsu must be punished, and Bankotsu gets to choose route of punishment. For this particular instance, I choose your punishment to be:... uh... doing whatever Jakotsu says for..."

Hmm... if Bankotsu sentenced him to a month, Renkotsu would have preferred death and that does not inspire gratefulness so...

"... a week."

Renkotsu gave a small smile. "Thank you, Oo-aniki."

Bankotsu snorted, raising both brows in amusement and pushing Renkotsu out of the way of the door so that he could enter the house. "I don't know what the hell you're thanking me for. You're going to wish I killed you in a few hours."

Jakotsu and a troubled looking Renkotsu followed him inside.

True to his word, the foyer was tidy again and the painting Renkotsu destroyed had been scrubbed from the wall. Bankotsu plopped down on the floor in front of the table and watched Jakotsu pacing the room, appraising it thoughtfully.

"Renkotsu?" he asked.

"Yes?" The man stood a few paces from where Bankotsu sat.

"What makes me useful to you now?"

"It's not..."

"Answer him, man," Bankotsu commanded.

"You speak Portuguese and in the right clothes, you can look it too," Renkotsu said with a sigh. "The men I need to buy my supplies from are foreigners that don't respect our countrymen much and always try to swindle me. They'll sell to you fairly, if we play the part just right."

"Hmm..." Jakotsu nodded, stroking his chin. "And assuming I want to travel with you."

"Wha...?" Renkotsu's face fell. "What do you mean by that? Oo-aniki, what does he mean?"

Bankotsu glanced at Renkotsu and shrugged.

"You can't be serious! Jakotsu, you have to know how important it is that I get my metals and guns and... you're not even paying attention to me, are you?" Renkotsu walked behind Jakotsu as he went around the room again.

"Jakotsu, let me explain what I can do with the things we'll acquire..."

"Renkotsu," Jakotsu stopped abruptly, turning to face Renkotsu who stumbled trying not to crash into Jakotsu. "After looking at my garden, I realize what it is missing. Grass! You cannot plant flowers in woodwork. I need these walls green, all of them, then I will replant my garden."

"You want to paint the walls green? Well..." Renkotsu looked flabbergasted then exasperated. "...that's fine; paint the walls green. Now, let me tell you about..."

"No,_ I_ do not want to paint the walls green," Jakotsu said slowly, as if speaking to an idiot. "_I _want _you_ to paint the walls green."

Bankotsu put his head down on the table to smother his snickers.

"You want... Jakotsu, I can't paint!"

"Do not be silly; anyone with arms can paint. I am not asking for art; I just want green. You can do that, Moon Head. I have every confidence in you."

"Moon Head?"

"I will need to make green paint, so I will need you to go out and gather some things for me. Do you know how to make green paint?"

"Er... well... yes, but..."

"Excellent, you can make it then! Get started. I will be waiting here for your return," Jakotsu said chirpily, and Bankotsu heard Renkotsu sputter something unintelligible and the sound of feet plodding toward the door.

Bankotsu raised his head off his arms as soon as the door closed behind Renkotsu and laughed aloud. "Green walls?"

Jakotsu looked serious. "You do not like green? Well, I suppose yellow could work too. They could be flowers in the sun."

Bankotsu shook his head, motioning for Jakotsu to sit beside him. Jakotsu gracefully sank to the floor, folding his longs legs beneath him.

"We are going to meet with those foreign traders Renkotsu talked about, Jakotsu, and he really seems to believe you can help."

"I know," Jakotsu shrugged.

"I want you to know that you don't have to go," Bankotsu said softly. "Screw Renkotsu and his ideas. Before he knew anything about you, he had another plan that I'm sure will work out just as well."

"Maybe," Jakotsu said, "but it may be easier with my help, Bankotsu. I do not mind. I just wanted to see what Renkotsu would do if I did mind."

Bankotsu chuckled, laying the palms of his hands on the table and slapping out a catchy rhythm. "So... you wanna go?"

Jakotsu nodded. "You are not allowed to travel long distances without me. Who will make sure that you and Suikotsu bathe regularly, and stop you from making stupid assumptions? You two would never make it without me."

Bankotsu snorted, rolling his eyes and slinging an arm over Jakotsu's narrow shoulders. "We wouldn't. Thanks, Ja."

"You are welcome."

They sat quietly, Bankotsu resting his head on Jakotsu's shoulder. "Ja, do you... really not believe Renkotsu when he says he wants to try being a family? I mean, me, you and Suikotsu all get on so well, there's no reason why..."

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu said gently. Bankotsu felt long fingers brushing his bangs from his eyes. "Suikotsu and I joined you, out of a need to belong. We needed a family to love and love us back. Renkotsu did not, and just because you would like to not think of it that way, does not change the fact."

Bankotsu sighed deeply. Jakotsu was right of course, but a boy could hope. "You think it means we should trust him less?"

"Do you feel unsafe around him?"

Bankotsu laughed, "Of course not. I could kill him in my sleep, and he knows it. He's... afraid of me, and Suikotsu, and now you too."

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Jakotsu said lightly, and Bankotsu could hear his smile. "Your hair needs combing."

"Yours needs a wash." Bankotsu teased back, sticking out his tongue in vain. Jakotsu couldn't see it.

"_You _need a wash," Jakotsu tittered, petting his head and removing his hand.

"So... the Yonin-tai?"

"Que?"

"You called us 'yonin-tai' back there with Renkotsu, band of four. I... kinda like it."

Jakotsu huffed and pushed Bankotsu away, looking petulant.

"What?"

"After all of my careful deliberation, you choose a name for the group from a random something I said, just like that?"

Bankotsu stared, bewildered by Jakotsu's sulky reaction. "Uh... you don't like it?"

"No... I just... It is not what I would have suggested to you, but... I suppose it is...fitting. There are four of us, and Suikotsu does not wish a flashy name, and you do not care..."

"So, Yonin-tai is ok?"

"Yonin-tai... fine," Jakotsu scratched his head and Bankotsu reached out to poke his middle.

"Hey, the name came from something you called us, so technically, you did name the group."

"Hm."

Bankotsu continued to poke Jakotsu until he smiled then relented and went back to his impromptu beat. New headquarters, a group name, a truce between members. Though Bankotsu still needed to write up some ground rules and someone needed to fill Suikotsu in on what happened with Renkotsu, things were looking pretty good for his Yonin-tai. So far they'd accomplished more than what Bankotsu had thought possible in such a short amount of time, and in a few weeks, they would attain even more.

He could no longer speak of his dream, because it was quickly becoming his reality. He grinned manically and drummed faster, getting Jakotsu's amused attention.

"What are you so happy about?"

Bankotsu stopped pounding the table and reached out to take Jakotsu's hands. "We're doing this, Jakotsu. We're really doing this. Some people talk forever about what they want to do, but it's happening for me."

"Yes, it is," Jakotsu said smiling gently, his eyes warm. "But you should not be surprised, Bankotsu. You are destined for greatness, and Renkotsu is not the only one who sees it."

Bankotsu squeezed Jakotsu's thin fingers tightly, giggling madly. "We're all going to be big names, Jakotsu– not just me– and I can't wait to get to work."

He let go of Jakotsu after a moment, looking speculatively up at the ceiling, whistling lightly, and then frowning as something occurred to him.

"Hey Ja, do you think Suikotsu will be too pissed over Renkotsu still being alive to make dinner?"

"You had better hope not or you are going to starve. No one else around here can cook..." Jakotsu trailed off, grinning at Bankotsu deviously. "At least no one at this table can; I bet Renkotsu did a lot of cooking at that temple of his."

"I bet he did too..." Bankotsu stroked his chin.

The front door was opening again, and the flash of Renkotsu's bald head could be seen.

"Oi, Renkotsu, after you finish with my paint..."

* * *

The End


End file.
